Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - I - The Quintet Indictment
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: This story picks up from when we left off; Ben, Mal and their families are making their way back to Auradon Castle. As the impending trial looms closer are our favourite couple going to be able to get through this completely unscathed? Read and find out. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Beast and Dragon

**Hey guys, welcome back! This story is going to be different to what we have already had in our story so far; and it has taken a lot of research to be able to complete it. So I hope you enjoy it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After I had made my announcement me, Mal, my mother and Evie then left Zeus's estate. We had an awkward goodbye filled with apologises and sorrow and I tried to reassure them best way that I could. It wasn't their fault that Aphrodite had made the decisions that she had; she only had herself to blame. However her actions were going to cause problems in the future; I had lost trust in her and in all those involved. I didn't know what hurt the most; the fact that Queen Leah had started this or the fact that my so called best friend was involved.

* * *

The plane ride home was a long and boring one; we flew in near enough silence. Yes me and Mal cuddled for the whole journey but for the most of it she looked out of the window. She seemed very distracted; which was understandable. I still couldn't get over how far Queen Leah was willing to go to get Audrey on the throne - with or without me!

This wasn't up for negotiation; I was King and it was my choice who I was with! And this would always be Mal; now and for always. I hated the fact that I couldn't protect her from this as much as I wanted to; and I knew that the next coming weeks was going to be very hard and overwhelming for her. I just wished she could see herself through my eyes. Yes I was very biased when it came to Mal; but I could see that she didn't have anything to worry about. Yes we had the current situation that we were currently in; but I knew that when the trial was concluded she would have nothing to worry about - ever again!

* * *

When we arrived back at Auradon Castle it was perfect timing as this was when the rebels were being brought out of their separate vans. I had decided to keep them all separate as I didn't want them conferring with each other; and I had even stressed that if they arrived when we weren't there they were to be put in sound proofed cells. I didn't want Queen Leah directing them in anyway; I wanted to find out the truth not the version of events that Queen Leah wanted to try and give to me.

My relief to arriving when the rebels had was short lived as when Queen Leah noticed that me and Mal was standing there she lunged forward. She then called Mal a collaborator and she threatened to ruin her for the mistreatment that she was currently getting. I quickly jumped in and told her that she couldn't speak to Mal like that and she lunged at me as well before she was dragged away and to the dungeons.

Thankfully the rest of the other rebels only begged me to think about what I was doing; and then it came to Chad. And I think that this was the hardest one to deal with. He was the only one who kept shouting that he was innocent. I wanted to believe him; but the fact that his name was on the list of supports I couldn't ignore that. Being childhood friends didn't even allow me to ignore it; I hoped that he was telling the truth. But only time could tell.


	2. Beast and Dragon Part Two

**Hey guys, as I write this is it currently the twenty sixth of February and as I am getting close to finishing the first ten chapters of this story I am starting to get excited. I can't wait for you to read this story as I know that some of you have been eager to know my intentions for certain characters in my main story. Let's jump back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Collecting the evidence was a bit of a strange affair; by the time everything had arrived in my office it took a few days for me and my father to limit the evidence down. And by the time we had managed to get to grips to everything I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief.

There was a very large amount of emails, phone call recordings, texts and minutes of the secret meetings that they had. The sight of everything made me want to be sick; it was damning the amount of evidence.

I had decided that given that I wanted to make sure that no one had any complaints about how I had dealt with the trial I had decided to only use my father, Dawson, Steve and the chief of police of Auradon City to help me with my investigation. I didn't think that it would look very good if Carlos and Jay helped me with this; given that the evidence was very much against them as well.

* * *

As me and my father went through all of the paperwork and tried to piece it together so it could be used in a trial one by one each of the rebels were taken out into a separate room and interviewed by the police. And to say that it was an eventful process was an understatement!

Queen Leah was as difficult as expected; for the first two days every time she was questioned all she would say was "no comment". However when she was reminded about the amount of evidence that was found against her she then started to protest her innocence. She even started proclaiming that people were actually plotting against her; and started to throw the other rebels (apart from Audrey) under the bus. However I knew to only take what she was actually saying with a pinch of salt; as the evidence in her office suggested otherwise.

Tabatha and Ceto didn't change their outlook at all; they fought every step of the way. However after being questioned for two days both of them turned on Queen Leah and started to plead their own cases. Apparently Tabatha wasn't questioning my rule; just being with Mal – but in my eyes this was the same thing. Ceto, on the other hand, was more forth coming – she advised that she only wanted to get me away from Mal but the longer that the plotting and the scheming went on the more elaborate plot went on. Ceto then stated that she felt like there was no way of going back now that she was so heavily involved.

Aphrodite and Ava, however sang like a canary as soon as they were questioned. I was told by the chief of police that they were very apologetic so it would appear that being arrested and being held in the dungeons had humbled them. I was glad that they had now seen the error of her ways – or started to. And due to the fact that they started giving evidence that went against the others it started to make it easier to start forming a case.

Audrey and Chad, on the other hand, protested their innocence throughout and all the evidence showed that they didn't actually know anything about it. I did actually question this but I had to release them as the evidence that was collected stated there wasn't any involvement from them. So either Queen Leah has been very clever in making sure that nothing led back to Audrey and Chad – or they really didn't know anything about it. And I didn't know what to believe at the moment - only time would tell.


	3. Beast and Dragon Part Three

**Hey guys, let's see how our Dragon Princess is taking things! Also content warning for sensitive issues mentioned in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. **

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

If I was being completely honest I was finding this whole situation very overwhelming; I didn't get to see Ben until very late on the evening. And even then I didn't get to spend too much time with him as he would fall asleep very quickly and I couldn't blame him for this. He was working very hard to ensure that the rebels were brought to justice; and making sure that this wasn't going to happen again – which I hoped was going to be the case.

* * *

So to help distract myself from the impending trial I decided to support my sister with Belle. So the day after we came back from Olympus the three of us went to see Doctor Cameron in his private office in Auradon City General Hospital.

We explained all of Evie's symptoms and he took another pregnancy test which confirmed that the two that me and Evie took together was correct. However Doctor Cameron advised that this didn't mean anything was seriously wrong but he was going to order a blood test and an ultrasound. Which we able to do straight away - which helped Evie's nerves greatly.

Doctor Cameron sent the blood tests straight to pathology; and he said that he hoped that the results wouldn't be long. So as we were waiting for this we were sent down to the Ultrasound Department and I watched as Evie had her ultrasound.

The results were then sent straight to Doctor Cameron's office and we had a little bit of waiting around to do as he was with a patient. All the way through our wait we were trying to reassure Evie; but I couldn't help but be worried in case something was really wrong. I felt bad as Doug should be here with Evie instead of me and Belle; but I understood why. I just hoped that Doctor Cameron was about to tell us that it was just stress related and Evie had nothing to worry about.

When Doctor Cameron's office door opened he called Evie in and when we stepped forward he stopped me and Belle and asked whether she wanted us with her. Evie quickly threw me a startled look and told him that she needed me and Belle with her; so with this we all then walked into his office with all our faces shocked with worry.

It was at this point that Doctor Cameron advised that Evie had a condition that was preventing her periods. Belle asked for us all what it was and Doctor Cameron then explained that Evie had Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. He then explained that this was a problem with Evie's ovaries which means that her ovaries will not always release an egg when they should. Evie questioned whether this would make it hard for her to conceive and Doctor Cameron confirmed this. However in the next breath he stated that he didn't want Evie to fixate on it; as he has another patient with PCOS who has just had their fifth child. He then stated that it didn't mean that she couldn't have children; it just meant that it might take longer for her to get pregnant.

Doctor Cameron then advised that Evie would need to go on medication to manage her condition; but he wanted to refer her to a specialist to make sure that she was kept an eye on. When Evie asked was that really necessary and he said that he just wanted to make sure that she was supported through this and kept an eye on. Evie then threw me a look and I smiled meekly at her. I felt as if life was being a little bit unfair to me and my family at the moment - and I didn't know how much more we could take.


	4. Beast and Dragon Part Four

**Hey guys, I enjoyed writing this chapter as you find out a little bit more about Ben and Mal's situation. So I hope you enjoy reading it, ****much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It was the eighth of August which meant one thing; it was the day of the trial. We weren't due to leave until half ten as the trial didn't start until eleven; so to help calm my nerves I walked out into the grounds of Auradon Castle to go and draw while Ben was finishing his paperwork for today.

I think another thing that was unsettling me was that Auradon Castle was very busy at the moment; over the last couple of days council members and elders had been arriving. And Ben had offered them to stay at Auradon Castle so the last couple of days involved me hosting with Belle.

So I decided to sit under a tree in Belle's rose garden and I started to sketch Ben and I hoped that this would calm me down. I hated the fact that private information that should be between me and Ben was going to become public knowledge for the council. I started to let myself get lost in my sketch of Ben however I was abruptly pulled out of my train of thought when I heard someone say my name.

"Hi Az" I answered as I looked up at him and I watched as he walked up to me.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned as he sat down on my left hand side.

"Drawing" I answered as I nodded down to the note pad in my hands.

"I hoped that it would calm my nerves" I added before I pursed my lips together.

"And has it?" he asked fondly.

"Not really" I admitted.

"I don't know how long these things go on for; but I know that it is going to be hard-" I started.

"Especially due to the information that Queen Leah has about me is going to become public knowledge" I sighed as I looked down.

"Is anything between me and Ben ever going to be private?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes" he answered fondly as he looked down to my sketch and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"I hate what they have tried to do to you and Ben-" he sighed.

"But this trial needs to happen; and unfortunately you need to be seen in the public view" he added as he looked up at me sympathetically.

"Yes" I muttered as I looked down. I knew they I had to sit and watch as the council picked apart certain parts of my relationship with Ben; however Ben had stated that they would be tactful as they could. And this did reassure me; but this didn't mean that I liked it - because I hated it!

"But that doesn't mean it is going to be any easier to sit through" I added as I looked up at him and pursed my lips together.

"I know Mal; but we will all get you through it" he replied.

"Mainly Ben" he smiled.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Mainly Ben" I repeated.

"But-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"If he wasn't with me he wouldn't be going through all of this" I said sadly and I felt a lump start to build up in my throat.

"But what you and Ben have is worth fighting for; you make him better" he urged.

"People say that all the time; I don't know how" I said as I tried to push the lump back down my throat.

"He is a happier person" Az said.

"Ben is a happy person" I answered as my mind went onto my usually happy Beast.

"But you make him happier; he can be himself with you-" he started.

"You love him because of the man he is and not because the crown that is on his head" he added as I placed my notepad and pencil in my lap.

"Of course" I replied.

"I don't care about that; I just care about him-" I continued.

"I am petrified of losing him; but when things like this happen I just keep thinking that there has to be something that stops us from being together. If Ben accidently signed that marriage contract he would have had to marry Audrey" I said sadly as my mind started to spitefully show me what could have happened. I know that if this did happen I wouldn't have stayed around to watch it; I know that would have meant that I was deserting Ben but there was no way that I could watch him marry Audrey.

"No" he answered.

"No he wouldn't" he said as he took both of my hands in his and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Ben was very clever with that" he smiled.

"How?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Ben is already pre-contracted to marry; he can't just sign other contracts" he explained.

"What?" I quickly asked. Ben never mentioned that we were pre-contracted to get married; yes I was annoyed with him for not telling me. But this reassured me and started to calm me down; it just showed me that no one could ever take my Beast away from me - no matter what they tried.

"Everyone knows that you and him have a strong relationship and you have both openly talked about marriage" he replied.

"So this means we are pre-contracted?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"But surely Audrey talked about marriage with Ben" I said as I started to worry whether this was the case.

"Yes" he repeated and my stomach started to burn in panic.

"And I think she was trying to make sure that no one could ever take Ben away from her" he sighed.

"But Ben never returned the conversation; he was always able to get quickly out of it" he added.

"As our parents told us to be very careful with that. Yes it is an old rule; but I can still stand" he advised.

"Right" I nodded.

"Yes" he replied.

"And Ben strengthened that pre-contract by putting it as a clause in your knighting paperwork. There is no getting out of it" he stated as he squeezed my hands gently again to reassure me.

"Even if I changed my mind?" I stupidly asked out loud.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked slowly and when I looked up at him I noticed that shock and panic were starting to embed their way into his eyes.

"No" I advised.

"I just wanted to know my options" I stated and I watched as Az through a concerned look at me.

"I know that just worried you Az; I haven't changed my mind" I assured him and I watched as he smiled meekly at me.

"Ben is mine" I said as my mind went back onto him.

"He's a lucky guy" Az noted.

"You keep saying" I replied as I squeezed his hands as the lump started to return in my throat.

"I just wished all this drama didn't come with being with me" I said sadly as it suddenly became too much for me and tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Hey!" he cooed and he dropped my hands and he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help it but I let myself cry against his shoulder. I just felt so overwhelmed and embarrassed by this whole situation and it was just too much for me to handle.

"Ben is always going to get drama; and you my dear are more than worth it" he replied as he stroked the top of my back in an obvious bid to calm me down.

"I just wish other people would see it that way" I said as I tried to calm myself down; I didn't want Ben to see me like this. I know that this is a stupid thought but if Ben saw me crying before we left it would make him unsettled; I would tell him about it later on tonight. But I knew that he needed to be focused for the day ahead.

"And they do" he urged and I pulled away and threw him a stern look.

"Well maybe not all of them" he quickly amended.

"But Mal something you need to remember is that Ben is a very wanted man in this kingdom" he reminded me which made me sigh.

"Oh I know that" I said sarcastically.

"Four of them women are on trial today" I muttered before I pursed my lips together.

"Yes but Ben wants you" he reminded me fondly.

"And I want him" I smiled meekly as I wiped my eyes. As I pulled my hands away I watched as Az went to say something but he stopped when we heard Ben say my name.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he quickly walked up to me and Az.

"Nothing" I advised as I looked away from Ben.

"Mal you don't cry for no reason" he stated as he climbed onto his knees in front of me.

"Please tell me?" he begged and I looked back at him and watched as concern flowed into his eyes.

"I'll leave you both to it" Az stated as he quickly got up.

"Thanks Az" I smiled at him.

"Bye Az" Ben muttered as he didn't take his eyes from me.

"Bye Mal, Ben" he answered before he quickly turned and left to probably go and see his parents.

"Mal" Ben said I looked back at him.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned and me and Ben threw a concerned look at each other. Both of us look very concerned about the conversation that we were about to have; and yes initially I wanted to have this conversation with Ben later on tonight. However sometimes life forced your hand; and right now me and Ben needed to talk - no matter how awkward it was about to get.


	5. Beast and Dragon Part Five

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I really can't wait to share this part of our story with you. I have worked really hard on it and I can't wait to see what you think. I know that I say this a lot; but what you guys think of this story means a great deal to me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal I am starting to get worried" Ben advised as he slid over and sat on my left hand side.

"Why?" I asked.

"You won't tell me why you are crying" he explained as he reached over and cupped my face in both of his hands.

"I just got overwhelmed that's all-" I started.

"And in the proceeds of doing it I gave Az a scare which I know will concern you" I advised.

"Right?" he replied as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"Explain?" he prompted.

"Let me explain without jumping from 1 to 100?" I asked; I knew that as soon as I started telling him what just happened between me and Az he would start to jump to conclusions.

"I can try" he offered.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I came out here to draw to try and settle my nerves; the next few days are going to be really hard. And I hoped that if I settled my nerves before we went to the court room I could try and get through today a little bit easier" I started to explain.

"Ok" he repeated.

"Az came to see me and we started to talk about things-" I began.

"My nerves are shot to bits Ben; and I started to get upset at the fact that things that should be private is going to be discussed and I hate that!" I exclaimed.

"Mal-" he started.

"Please?" I begged cutting him off which made him nod at me.

"I then said to Az that if you weren't with me then you wouldn't have all this drama" I replied and I looked away from him.

"Hey!" he cooed and he pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't think like that" he reassured me as he stroked the bottom of my back.

"It is true though Ben" I urged.

"Az dismissed this and told me that what we have is worth fighting for and that I make you better-" I began again.

"Az seems to think that I make you better because you can be yourself with me; because I love you and not because you have a crown on your head" I added as I snuggled into his right shoulder.

"That is why I love you soo much" he said lovingly as he tightened both of his arms around me.

"You give me everything that I need Mal; I need a strong woman who loves me for me not because of my social standing" he added and when I looked up at him I could see that he was looking at me with such devotion that wanted to make me cry - but for a good reason this time.

"Of course Benny" I smiled.

"How did you scare Az?" he questioned.

"I questioned him on if you accidently signed Queen Leah's marriage contract would you have to marry Audrey; it was then he told me that you are pre-contracted for marriage already" I advised.

"Why did you not tell me?" I enquired and I watched as his face dropped in panic.

"The thing is Mal-" he started.

"Being with me isn't like being with a normal man in this kingdom; there are all these extra things. I know I should have mentioned it and I am sorry; I hope that you don't think that this is a cop out but at times I forget about them as I just want to concentrate on being with you" he explained lovingly.

"Being the man that you need" he finished and I smiled at him again. I knew that I couldn't be too upset with him; he had his reasons but right now wasn't a time to have an argument with him. Yes we would need to talk about it; but I knew that this was something that I didn't need to argue with Ben about - especially today.

"You are Ben" I urged as I reached up and cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand.

"You are the man that I need" I added.

"You know that you are the only man I have ever wanted to be with; but if there is extra dimensions to our relationship you need to tell me so I can understand" I explained lovingly as I brushed my thumb along his cheek.

"That is how things are meant to work you know; we talk and we get through things" I smiled.

"Yes" he agreed.

"I'm sorry" he quickly apologised.

"It's ok" I replied.

"Anything else I need to be made aware of?" I questioned hoping that Ben wasn't about to drop anything else on me.

"It would seem every time I ask you this you say no and something else crops up" I advised and I threw him a stern look.

"Nothing that comes to mind at the moment; but I will tell you if anything comes up" he offered.

"And that is all I can ask for" I answered and I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"What did Az say about our pre-contract?" he questioned after we pulled away from each other.

"That you were very clever to not let yourself get pre-contracted with Audrey and that everyone is aware that we are pre-contracted as we have both very openly talked about marriage" I explained.

"I see" he nodded.

"Yes" I said.

"Apparently you strengthened our pre-contract by adding it to my knighting paperwork" I continued.

"What scared Az is when I asked what would happen if I ever changed my mind" I finished.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Have you?" he asked and I watched as he started to panic.

"No" I quickly answered.

"No I haven't" I stated as I smiled at him hoping that this would reassure him.

"I never will" I confirmed.

"Yes I might be overwhelmed by things and want space at times but I will always come back to you Ben. But this doesn't mean that I am not going to marry you; because I am" I advised and I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"You are my Beast and I need you just as much as you need me" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"Yes" he confirmed and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"You are my Dragon" he muttered as he pulled away but still kept his face close to mine. Me and Ben then smiled at each other for a few seconds before we chuckled at each other; we then kissed and I couldn't help but moan against his lips as he deepened the kiss. As our tongues slid slowly against each other's we slid closer to each other and we held each other close. I loved being close to Ben like this; kissing him was such an easy thing to do. And if I was being completely honest this was actually calming my nerves; everyone was right. Ben would get me through this; and I would be there for him and get him through this as well.

"I will get you through this" he promised me.

"I don't doubt you" I smiled.

"But I want to promise you something as well Benny-" I added.

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"I'll get you through this as well" I advised and we both grinned at each other.

"That's my girl" he teased and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I know that today is going to be hard for you; but we need to go" he sighed.

"Have they been moved out of the dungeons?" I questioned. Last time I saw Queen Leah she lunged for me; and if I was being honest I didn't want to see them just yet. It was going to be bad enough seeing them through the proceeds of the trial.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"They are all in their separate vans; I don't want them talking to each other" he added.

"I see" I nodded.

"Come on then" I said as we both stood up and I picked up my notepad and drawing pencils.

"Let's get this started" Ben said as he slid his right hand into my left. I then let Ben led me back into the castle so we could go and get our things together so we could go and join the others. Yes I know that it wasn't going to be easy; but I was just going to concentrate on Ben and let him get me through this - as I was doing the extract same thing for him.


	6. Arrival

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? This trial is going to have so many twists and turns in it; it is going to be a very bumpy ride. MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After collecting our things together me and Ben then walked out of Auradon Castle and climbed into his royal limousine; when the door closed behind me I noted that our family was already sitting waiting for us. We all threw sympathetic looks at each other; and when I looked over to Evie and Doug I watched as he pulled her close and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. Evie told me that she told Doug about what had happened with Doctor Cameron on the evening of us going to see him. Doug was amazing through everything; he could see why Evie came to me and Belle and not him. But he did ask Evie to not close him out like that; she has promised to be more open with him – which I was glad about.

When our limousine pulled away and started to leave the castle grounds I turned around and looked out of the back window to see the five police vans behind us. The kingdom was more aware of what was going on; however Ben had decided to only tell them so much. The only piece of information that Ben had volunteered to the kingdom is that his rule was challenged and he had to deal with those who had tried to usurp him. I knew that the press was going to be floating around to try and get more information; however Ben had promised to do a press release at the end of the trial. He wanted to make sure that the information that was going to be discussed on the trial needed to remain private – well as private as a council discussion. So due to this the press weren't allowed inside the town hall whilst the trial was happening. But I knew that this wasn't going to stop them from waiting outside throughout the whole thing.

I did ask Ben why we couldn't hold the trial at Auradon Castle but Ben stated that as he was treating this as a court proceeding it needed to be in one of his courtrooms. Ben also told me that he believed that Leah, Aphrodite, Tabatha, Ava and Ceto would take it more seriously – and I hoped that this was the case.

* * *

When we arrived at the town hall we all climbed out and the press were there quickly taking photos of our arrival; I let Ben led me into the town hall. But I couldn't help but note as the five police vans drove around the corner to the back of the town hall. I was assured that this was the way how things were done; the accused arriving under a private guard away from the public view. If I was being honest I think this was for the best – as I dread to think what Queen Leah would say or do if she arrived in the public view.

* * *

Me and Ben then went to the private chambers with my family that was just behind the main courtroom. Ben arranged all of his paperwork accordingly and after he put everything into a neat pile he came and pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips; I sighed against his lips and after we pulled away I snuggled my face against his chest. It wouldn't be long before we were going to be told to enter the large courtroom; and I wouldn't be sitting with Ben. I was going to be sitting with Evie, Jay and Carlos; as even though this plot was against me and my family I was here as a representative of the Isle. I didn't expect that my council work would start so soon but I knew that I needed to be involved in these proceedings – I just couldn't run away and hide.

* * *

"Your Majesty-" me and Ben heard a voice say. When we turned to face where the voice had come from we watched as a tall man with dark brown hair and in a dark blue suit was looking at us.

"Yes Gareth?" Ben addressed his lawyer.

"We are ready when you are" Gareth smiled.

"Thank you" Ben smiled meekly before he looked down.

"I will see you in a few moments my love" he smiled at me.

"See you soon" I answered before I winked at him and turned and went to leave the room so I could go and take my seat on the council. However before I followed Evie out of the room I threw another look at Ben and we both smiled at each other – both looking very nervous about what was about to happen.


	7. Arrival Part Two

**Hey guys, let's get the ball rolling on this trial. I can't wait to get it started so you can join me on this journey. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Please stand for the King!" we heard the herald call and we all stood up in our seats. I watched as the door behind Ben's stand opened and he walked through the door and quickly sat down in his seat and placed his paperwork in front of him.

"Please sit" the herald called and we all sat down in our seats.

"First of all attendance" Ben said as he looked around the room.

"In attendance of representation for their constituency" he stated and he nodded at the herald to swear everyone into the meeting.

"First of all leading the trial is King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon-" the herald started and I watched as a meek smile spread across Ben's face.

"Next representing Auradon City is King Elder Adam Adams, and Queen Elder Belle Adams" he said and I then saw Adam and Belle then looked around the room.

"Representing Apheliotia is King Quasimodo, Queen Madellanie and Prince Leroy" the herald continued and I watched as they all nodded at this.

"Representing the Border Lands is Queen Merida" echoed around the room and I watched as she fist pumped the air meekly as she meekly smiled to everyone.

"Representing Camelot Heights is Prince Edward" I then heard and I watched as Prince Edward nodded at this.

"Representing Charmington and Cinderellasberg is King Prince Charming and Queen Cinderella Charming and Prince Chad Charming" then sounded around the room and I looked over to them. As I looked over to Chad I watched as Chad threw Ben a glance; I know that things were probably going to be strained between Ben and Chad now. They had talked since Ben released Chad; I just hoped that Chad was telling the truth so the pair could return to the way they were before this whole sorry mess.

"Representing East Riding is Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine and Prince Az" the herald called breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Representing Faraway is Prince Consort, Eugence Fitzherbert and Princess Rapunzel" the herald quickly went on to shout.

"Representing Isle of the Lost is Sir Jay Jafar, Sir Carlos De Vill, Dame Mal Faery and Dame Evelyn Grimhilde" the herald called and we all nodded at this before I looked down at the table and the paperwork that had been placed on the table for me and my family to look through during the court proceedings.

"Representing Lone Keep is Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana" the herald stated as I slowly looked up and watched them nod at this.

"Representing Neverland, Skull Island and Hook's Bay is King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle" the herald said and I watched as they waved to everyone in the room.

"Also representing the Piccaninny Tribe on Neverland, is Chief Takoda and Chieftain Tiger Lilly" the herald stated and I waved as they both threw a nervous glance around the room.

"Also representing the Mermaid Lagoon on Neverland is Queen Athena" the herald said and I watched as Queen Athena looked down at the table in front of her.

"Representing North Riding and the Summerlands is King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White" the herald stated and they also smiled meekly at everyone. I knew why everyone was being sombre - they knew that Queen Leah had done something to upset me and Ben. But they hadn't been told to which extent; but they knew that it must be bad for Ben to act like this.

"Representing Olympus is Zeus, Sir Hercules, Hera, Dame Athena, Dame Meg" I heard the herald say and looked at them and I watched after smiling at everyone Dame Meg winked at me so I waved at her.

"Representing Schwatzwald is Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff" the herald continued which made them nod at this.

"Representing Sea of Ariel is King Eric, Queen Ariel and Princess Melody" the herald stated.

"Representing South Riding is Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora and Princess Audrey Beauty" I heard and as I looked over to them I was met with a mix of emotions. They all looked nervous and embarrassed at the fact that it had come to this; but there was something in Audrey's eyes that I didn't like. I didn't know what it was - and quite frankly I didn't want to find out.

"Representing the Great Wall of China is Emperor Li Shang, Empress Mulan and Princess Lonnie" I heard the herald state which thankfully pulled my eyes away from the Beauty's and instead I looked over to them and saw them wave at the room.

"Representing Tridon's Bay is King Tridon" the herald stated.

"Representing Westerly is Emperor Kuzco and Empress Malina" the herald continued and Emperor Kuzco winked at us all as his wife waved.

"Representing Winter's Keep is Prince Consort, John Rolfe, Princess Pocahontas and Prince Nashoba Yuma" the herald called and they all nodded meekly at us.

"Representing the Side Kick Committee is Doc and Grumpy" the herald stated and Doc smiled at us all whereas Grumpy just crossed his arms over his chest.

"The floor has now opened up for His Majesty to start leading the trial" the herald finished and we all looked up at Ben.

"Thank you" he replied as he looked over to the herald before looking at us all.

"First of all I want to thank each and every one of you for your attendance; I know that this is going to be a hard time for some of us-" he started.

"Thank you for your patience and support in this time" he continued.

"I ask throughout the proceedings of this trial that you all keep an open mind-" he stated.

"I know that to have your family members tried like this is going to embarrass you and I do apologise for this but due to the magnitude of the problem this is something that I can't ignore" he finished before he looked down at the paperwork in front of him and the courtroom fell into silence before he looked up at us all once more.

"So without further or do we bring in the accused-" he started and the side door opened and I gulped. Here were go - it begins!


	8. Arrival Part Three

**Hey guys, I am not going to say anything else apart from enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"First of all we have Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding" I heard the herald say and I watched that Queen Leah was brought into the room, flanked by two guards. Her hands were still shackled; and when her eyes landed on me and Ben she glared at the pair of us as she was stood in the accused dock.

"Secondly we have Dame Aphrodite of Olympus" I heard the herald call and again I watched as she was walked in by two guards. However unlike Queen Leah she kept her face to the floor throughout the whole thing. I was surprised that she didn't even look in her family's direction - but maybe she thought that she had caused them enough embarrassment and shame.

"Thirdly we have Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe in Neverland" I heard and when I looked to the door I watched as she was brought into the room. She gave her parents a pleading look but when her father looked away from her she looked at the floor in shame.

"Fourthly we have Ava from the Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland" the herald called and I watched as Ava was pushed into the court room in her tank but as she was pushed next to Tabatha she swam to the surface and leant against the top of the tank.

"Finally Ceto from the Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland" the herald finished and just like her sister she mirrored her actions and leant against the top of the tank so she was now facing Ben. However unlike her usual flirtatious face she had a blank expression on her face; me and Ben then threw each other a look. The fact that the five of them were now in front of us made it feel more real; I felt Evie slid her right into my left and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked at her and she threw me a sympathetic look; I knew that I had to hold it together - as I didn't want the five of them to know that they had got to me as much as they have.


	9. Opening Statement

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you think of these chapters. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Now that everyone is in attendance we can now begin-" Ben started and I watched as he picked up his opening statement so he could read it to us.

"All elders and people in power are meant to act responsibly; as they are an examples to the people of Auradon. When they act irresponsibly the people of Auradon suffer for the dissemblance" he continued before he threw a look at the accused.

"I have conducted an opening statement has been conducted for all five of the accused in this case; and there is evidence to suggest that other members are more involved than others. But this is for this court and council to determine throughout this process" Ben added.

"It was brought to my attention by a source that wishes to remain anonymous at this point that information was taken unknowingly about myself and my consort, Dame Mal Faery with the intention to use this against us. Evidence was also given to support this claim at the type of this admission" he interjected.

"Then on the date of 31st of August 2018; it was made known to myself that not only was this information distributed amongst the accused but plans had been put in place that endangered my rule. All plans and evidence are going to be discussed in great length to not only highlight concerns but to look at the consequences of the harm that was intended" Ben said.

"Each member of the accused party is going to stand trial together collectively; however they will each be given their own period of time to fight their case separately" he explained.

"Now we will hear the pleas from the accused party" Ben said as he placed his opening statement down and he looked at the accused party - who all looked down to the floor in shame, apart from Queen Leah who was still glaring at Ben.


	10. Pleas

**Hey guys, let's find out the pleas of the accused party! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"You are now going to be asked how you plead on the charges that are currently against you" Ben advised as he looked at the accused party.

"Do you understand?" he questioned.

"Yes" they all said together.

"Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding" he said as he looked at her.

"Yes your Majesty" she replied with a blank look on her face.

"On the count of treason do you plead guilty or not guilty?" he questioned.

"Not guilty" she stated bluntly and I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock. I had to make sure that I didn't show any emotion on my face. I didn't know how she could even say that given the amount of evidence that was against her - unless she didn't know?

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben asked.

"Not guilty" she repeated.

"On the count of conspiracy for blackmail, do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben continued.

"Not guilty" she said for the third time.

"On the count of accumulation of information against the data protection act, do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben said.

"Not guilty" she said for the final time.

"Thank you; you may sit down" Ben answered and I watched as Queen Leah sat down on the seat that was waiting behind her.

"Dame Aphrodite of Olympus-" Ben started.

"Yes your Majesty" she replied.

"On the count of treason do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben asked and I watched as she quickly glanced at her family before she looked back at Ben.

"Guilty" she advised and the whole courtroom gasped. I watched as Queen Leah snarled; surely she could see that now that Aphrodite had pleaded guilty this was going to throw her into disrepute.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben continued.

"Guilty" she repeated and everyone gasped again. I watched as her family looked down to the ground in shame and I couldn't help but look down at the floor. I hated how this was affecting everyone involved; I just hoped that we could all get through this together.

"Thank you; you may sit down" Ben advised.

"Thank you" she replied and she sat down next to Queen Leah, who crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her.

"Princess Tabatha Lilly of the Piccaninny Tribe-" Ben started and she smiled meekly up at him.

"On the count of treason do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben asked.

"Guilty" she stated and her parents looked down to the floor in embarrassment as everyone else gasped.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben stated.

"Guilty" she repeated and everyone gasped again.

"Thank you; you may sit down" Ben repeated and she sat down.

"Ava" Ben directed to her as he looked at her.

"On the count of treason do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben questioned.

"Guilty" she admitted and again the courtroom filled with gasps.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ben continued.

"Guilty" she repeated and I watched as people shook their heads in disbelief.

"Thank you" Ben said and she nodded at him.

"Ceto" Ben said and he glanced over to her and she nodded at him.

"On the count of treason do you plead guilty or not guilty?" he asked her and she looked down nervously before she answered.

"Guilty" she confessed and Queen Athena shook her head in disappointment.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you plead guilty or not guilty?" he asked for the final time.

"Guilty" she repeated and she looked down at the bottom of her tank.

"You will now all be presented with the evidence against you" Ben advised as he looked at the five of them.

"However you will be told when certain evidence is aimed at one of you if this is the case" he added.

"So let's begin..." he started and my stomach started to burn. It was now the point where the evidence now had to be discussed - and I didn't know how to feel about it at the moment.

* * *

**P.S. Hey guys I just want to make you aware of something….**

**This is the part that we are up to right now; we are currently up to date. Right now I am working on the evidence and I will try to get it all together and make sure that it is perfect before I post it. See you all soon!**


	11. Evidence Part One

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. I know that you enjoy this story so much and it means a lot to me that you are still following me even after all this time. I would like to also remind you that I am only putting introductions on chapters when I feel they need them. So let's jump back into it; some evidence you have already seen - some of it you haven't. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"If the whole council could please open your binders-" Ben said and I heard the sound of everyone opening their binders and looking at the first page. "And find page four" he advised and we all turned the page and I sighed when I saw the same piece of paper that Aurora and Phillip gave us at Greystone Castle. I kept my eyes down as I didn't want to look at anyone's face as they read mine and Ben's private business. I felt Evie squeeze my hand back and I couldn't help by squeeze her hand back in nervousness.

"Here we have a character reference collected about Dame Faery since her arrival in Auradon-" I heard Ben say. "Which spreads over eighty-eight pages which you can see looks over a lot includes her plan to get the wand under her mother's influence" he continued. I couldn't believe that they could actually do this; it was bad enough reading this in the privacy of Greystone Castle. I felt my stomach start to bubble and I felt heat in my cheeks which told me that I was now starting to show my embarrassment. I pulled my hand from Evie's and put my head in my hands; I heard Ben call out to me but I slowly looked up at him and smiled meekly. I didn't want to openly show how this was affecting me; but it was proving to be very difficult. Me and Ben shared a look before I nodded at him and he nodded back at me before he looked back down at his paperwork.

"Her actions at my coronation-" he began again. "The continued on and off animosity with one of the accused Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding" he added. "Arguments with myself; and scandals that we have both been involved over the years" he continued which made me sigh. "There is also a collection of press cuttings of the above, and notes from when mine and my consort's phones have been hacked in the past. Which was left unresolved" he finished and he threw Queen Leah a dark look. I watched as everyone looked over to Queen Leah and we all noticed that she didn't seem bothered by this. At the time Ben didn't have enough evidence to blame Queen Leah for this; but given the amount of evidence he was about to present to the council I doubted Queen Leah could escape this time.

"I have highlighted the below that we are going to look at this trial" Ben said as I slowly looked back at the very familiar character reference.

* * *

**_Character Reference Information_**

_Name: Mal Bertha Faery_

_D.O.B: 02/11/1999_

_Address Profile: 0 – 16 years – Isle of the Lost_

_: 16 – 18 – Auradon Prep_

_: 18 – Present Day – Auradon Castle_

_Mother: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil_

_Father: Unknown_

**_Information collection page: 88/88_**

_Date Collected: 02/07/2018 – 05/07/2018_

_Collected from bugs and cameras during stay on tour:_

_1) Lady Mal suffers nightmares_

_2) Lady Mal has a fear that the council can stop her marrying his Majesty_

_3) Lady Mal ears losing his Majesty_

_4) His Majesty hear reassuring Lady Mal that she is not going to lose him and to not worry about this_

_5) Lady Mal was worried about her reaction about it was received her leading to go to the right wing_

_6) Private conversation between his Majesty and Lady Mal when they were left alone in Lady Mal's room_

_7) Suggestion of Lady Mal being unwell_

_8) Lady Mal describing love bites on both his Majesty and Lady Mal's body_

* * *

"I would like to make the council known of something-" I heard Ben say. "That this information is private between me and my consort and it does not leave this room. This has caused great embarrassment to me and Dame Mal" he stated as I looked up at him. "Our private matters don't need to be aired like this" he continued. "So please take this as a warning I will not tolerate this happening ever again" he warned as he threw a stern look at his council.

"Moving on-" he started again. "I also don't think we need to further embarrass myself or my consort by playing such voice recordings. "As I feel that the information just presented has caused enough harm" he said as he looked down to his paperwork. "Yes I believe that as a council you need to know certain things about me and Dame Mal; but there are certain things that don't need to be made public knowledge" he added. "And I am going to suggest that in our next council meeting that the data collection laws are looked into" he offered and I watched as people nodded at his.

"As the information collected was taken for obvious purposes-" he began. "And this is for the court to decide what purposes data needs to be collected and used" he continued. "We are now going to move onto the next piece of evidence" he explained.

"Which are accounts that have been taking during the royal party's travelling on our tour" he explained. "I know that I have to be seen as impartial in these proceedings; but some of the evidence you are about to see has been exaggerated" he sighed and we all heard Queen Leah tut.

"I beg your pardon Queen Leah" Ben said politely but I saw that the stern look stayed in his eyes. "Did I say something that disgusted you?" he asked bluntly.

"No" she answered. "Not at all" he grimaced.

"Well I suppose we should carry on" Ben sighed.

_"Now if you could all turn the page please..."_


	12. Evidence Part Two

"For the next few pages you are going to see comments displayed about me and Dame Mal's behaviour at various places in Auradon" Ben stated. "I am not going to belittle the case by starting to comment what is posted; however I will wait for you all to read them until you get to page eight" he advised and I watched as everyone started to read the character references. I started to feel sick; the character references were painting me and Ben out to be the people that we weren't. I hated the fact that due to the fact that I was in a relationship with Ben he had to go through this - yes I was never going to leave Ben again but I just felt bad for him.

* * *

**_Character Reference Information_**

_Names: His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

_Dates attended South Riding: 02/07/2018 - 05/07/2018_

* * *

**_Information collection page:_**

_1) Dame Mal Faery didn't look happy throughout the visit when Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding was close to his Majesty. Examples include the first photo taken in Redemption Square; dances at the balls in South Riding, and when dining with his Majesty._

_2) His Majesty didn't hide his disappointment when his consort and her family had to reside in a separate wing in Beauty Castle._

_3) Dame Mal's sister, Dame Evelyn Grimhilde reassured Dame Mal that her dealings with her respectively taking the living arrangements that the Beauty's gave her weren't taken in offence. Dame Mal seemed attentive on this._

_4) Dame Mal Faery suffers nightmares about losing his Majesty; and about the council stopping them being together._

_5) Dame Evelyn Grimhilde reassures Dame Mal Faery; as does his Majesty when he hears of the nightmares._

_6) Dame Mal Faery is concerned that she could lose his Majesty to his former lover, Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding._

_7) His Majesty didn't appear to like being reminded that he is meant to dine with his fellow royalty - not those that are not in his station._

_8) His Majesty had a harsh tone and attitude with Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding; when he believed that the Queen Elder had been rude to his beloved consort._

_9) His Majesty gave excuses for Dame Mal Faery not attending important meetings at Beauty Castle; apparently the Dame was unwell._

_10) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery had numerous attempts of trying to spend time on their own._

_11) Dame Mal Faery had a rude tone with Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding when the princess tried to politely remind her that she had to act appropriately._

_12) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery spend a small amount of time on their own in Dame Mal Faery's room._

_13) On the morning of the 4th of July, Dame Mal Faery and Dame Evelyn Grimhilde discussed love bites on both hers and his Majesty's body._

_14) Dame Evelyn Grimhilde sang at the closing Ball at Aurora Castle; at the same time Dame Mal Faery forced her way back to his Majesty._

_15) Dame Mal Faery spoke to Princess Aurora Beauty of South Riding after the event and seemed unfazed that royal protocol had been broken._

_16) His Majesty decided to break royal protocol on the morning of the fifth of July but choosing to sit with Dame Mal Faery; rather than fellow royals._

_17) During breakfast on the fifth of July both his Majesty and Dame Mal Faery engaged in public displayed of affections that could be deemed inappropriate._

_18) His Majesty decided to turn down the offer of additional support from Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding which could have been very beneficial to his Majesty._

_19) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery stole a few moments alone at the ruins of Tangleton Cathedral and showed no disregard on how this would look to the kingdom._

_20) His Majesty chose to change name placings deemed suitable by Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding. This__ meant that Dame Mal Faery dined on the royal table and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding was forced to dine with the consort's family.  
_


	13. Evidence Part Three

**_Character Reference Information_**

_Names: His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

_Dates attended Piccaninny Tribe: 19/07/2018 - 20/07/2018_

* * *

**_Information collection page:_**

_1) Dame Mal Faery had no issue talking about her mother with Chief Takoda of the Piccanniny Tribe._

_2) Dame Mal Faery had no issue of gloating to Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe that she was lucky to be his Majesty's consort._

_3) It didn't go noticed that Dame Mal Faery couldn't help watch intently as Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe entered the tribe circle._

_4) Dame Mal Faery was seen having a very close and intimate conversation with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe before allowing him to massage her back._

_5) Dame Mal Faery mocked his Majesty by mouthing 'sorry' as she obviously enjoyed Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe massaging her back._

_6) __His Majesty then let his jealousy get the best of him and he allowed Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe massage him in an obvious bid to get back at his consort. Which worked as Dame Mal Faery didn't look impressed at this._

_7) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery then left the group for a few private minutes; and when they came back they came back hand in hand - obviously fixed whatever spat they had been going through._

_8) Later on the night Dame Mal Faery danced with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe; which obviously angered his Majesty._

_9) After dancing with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe his Majesty was heard snapping at his consort about how close she was to the Prince._

_10) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery were heard having an argument in their tepee during free time._

_11) Dame Mal Faery was then seen leaving their tepee on her own and she met up with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe privately next to __Piccanniny Lake._

_12) Dame Mal Faery and Prince Nashoba Yuma were seen having a long and private conversation before the Dame let the Prince massage her back again._

_13) His Majesty then catches this tender moment before storming off; where Dame Mal Faery followed him and another argument was heard in their tepee._

_14) Dame Mal Faery was then seen going off on her own to speak to Dame Evelyn Grimhilde - Dame Mal Faery looked upset at the fact she had pushed his Majesty too far._

_15) During the night his Majesty and his consort made up as they were seen by staff lying in bed together._

_16) During breakfast tensions still seemed to be running high between his Majesty and Dame Mal Faery._

_17) Before they left his Majesty and Dame Mal Faery were seen having a private conversation with Prince Nashoba Yuma and was overheard apologising for a lover's tiff that they had been going through during their visit._

* * *

As I watched as people read this sheet I noticed that Chief Takoda and Chieftain Tiger Lilly weren't even looking at the page. Instead they were glaring at their daughter - who was looking down at the floor in shame.


	14. Evidence Part Four

**_Character Reference Information_**

_Names: His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

_Dates attended Mermaid Lagoon: 20/07/2018_

* * *

**_Information collection page:_**

_1) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery were seen sharing an intimate moment before they were greeted by the mermaids._

_2) When being introduced to the mermaids it was picked up that Dame Mal Faery didn't like the mermaids welcoming nature towards his Majesty which followed throughout the whole visit._

_3) His Majesty obviously loved the attention given by the mermaids; to Dame Mal Faery's dismay._

_4) Dame Mal Faery then chose to excuse herself claiming that she was unwell; which prompted his Majesty to leave the mermaid's company._

_5) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery then intimately cuddled together as they watched the other's enjoy their time with the mermaids._

_6) Dame Mal Faery looked very smug at the fact that she had taken his Majesty away from his royal commitment._

* * *

When I looked over to the mermaids I watched as they were both throwing pleading looks at Queen Athena, King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle. I don't know why they were doing this for - they only had their selves to blame. I dreaded to think what would have happened if Athena hadn't given Ben that paperwork - I really did.


	15. Evidence Part Five

_**Character Reference Information**_

_Names: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

* * *

_**Information collection page:**_

_1) When Dame Mal Faery lived on the Isle; her mother Maleficent, used the first sixteen years of the Dame's life to train her in the evil ways._

_2) Dame Mal Faery is known for having her own evil IQ; that has nothing to do with her mother._

_3) Dame Mal Faery has scars on her body which comes from her mother's training._

_4) Dame Mal Faery has never had a loving relationship with her mother - which has caused Dame Mal Faery to have problems that she is currently dealing with._

_5) Dame Mal Faery is well known for the schemes that she has done on the Isle._

_6) Dame Mal Faery is known for leading the charge on numerous wars on the Isle._

_7) Dame Mal Faery is also very well known on the Isle for her manipulation tactics._

_8) Dame Mal Faery has made it known in the past that she wanted to take over the Isle - after her mother, even if she had to kill and overthrow her herself._

* * *

I looked down at the floor as I watched the council read this page; I had worked very hard over the last couple of years to show that I didn't want then to think any different. When I was brave enough to look at the council my heart started to sink when I saw them through concerned looks in my direction.


	16. Evidence Part Six

"Now moving on-" Ben started and I watched as everyone looked over to him. "When I was handed the character references that you have all just seen this list of plans were also provided" he explained. "I would just like to advise the court that what you are about to read shows the full damage what this plot could have caused not just to me, Dame Mal Faery but to the whole kingdom" he stated. "So please read these plans with caution; please remember to keep an open mind" he asked and I watched as everyone started to read the accused plans.

* * *

**_Contents_**

_Plan A: Last Chance_

_Plan B: The New Age_

_Plan C: Eradication_

_List of Supporters_

* * *

_Plan A: Last Chance_

_After retrieving paperwork secretly given to his Majesty at the end of his stay at South Riding a meeting will be called. His Majesty will then be shown what he has mistakenly signed:_

_* Marriage Contract with his Majesty and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding._

_* A declaration to send all VK's back to the Isle so Plan C can be put into action._

_However if Plan A doesn't work Plan B will be put into action shortly after._

* * *

_Plan B: The New Age_

_A motion of no confidence __will be presented to the current reigning King, His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon._

_His Royal Highness has proven since his coronation that he doesn't have the mind set to rule the Kingdom. He is failing to carry out obligations to the safety of our kingdom by allowing villain children to roam amongst us. This is seen as a detrimental sign that he no longer has the right to reign._

_A list of non-supporters to the crown has been assembled and will weigh in their concerns; triggering a motion of no confidence._

_When the vote is established; the motion of Prince Chad Charming of Charmington and Cinderellasberg and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding __ruling the kingdom will then be put forward. Together there will be a new age; together we will make this kingdom safe again._

_The Adams Family will be told to leave Auradon Castle and move into Beast Castle; their residence. His Majesty will return to being a Prince of Auradon, however under a close watchful eye._

_Dame Mal Faery and her counterparts will be sent back to the Isle; and will be part of plan Eradication._

* * *

_Page C: Eradication_

_After the coronation and marriage of __Prince Chad Charming of Charmington and Cinderellasberg and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding__ there will be a sign to the full kingdom. To show the new age; the Isle of the Lost will be destroyed – the whole villain race eradicated._

* * *

_List of Supporters_

_1\. Queen Elder Leah Beauty, South Riding_

_2\. Princess Audrey Beauty, South Riding_

_3\. Dame Aphrodite, Olympus_

_4\. Princess Tabatha Lily, Neverland_

_5\. Ava, Neverland_

_6\. Ceto, Neverland_

_7\. Prince Chad Charming, Charmington and Cinderellasberg_

* * *

_Some influence may be needed to manipulate other elders to get them to vote in favour of our plans. However Queen Elder Leah has information to help with manipulation and blackmail of the following:_

_1) Emperor Kuzco, Westerly_

_2) Queen Merida, The Borderlands_

_3) Queen Ariel, The Sea of Ariel_

_4) Princess Anna, Schwatzwald_

_5) Queen Elsa,Schwatzwald_

_6) Prince Azis, East Riding_

_7) Prince Edward, Camelot Heights_

_8) King Quasimodo, Apheliotia_

_9) Prince Naveen, Lone Keep_

_10) Queen Snow White, North Riding and the Summerlands_

_11) Emperor Li, The Great Wall of China_

* * *

_The above gives the supporters enough support to push these plans to full effect._

* * *

I heard gasps fill the room and when I looked over to Queen Leah and the others they all looked stone faced. I then looked around the room and I saw that the members who were on the blackmail list looked very troubled. I don't know what Queen Leah and the others had on them but I could now see that something else was going to have to be done to ensure that there were also made safe as well.

"I would also like to make known that even though Prince Chad's and Princess Audrey's name was on this list there was no other evidence that linked them to this case" Ben advised and I watched as everyone nodded at this. I then saw that both Chad and Audrey started to look uneasy at the fact that they might get some backlash for this - hopefully the rest of the evidence could keep this from happening.

"We are now going to move on and listen to recordings of telephone calls that has taken place" Ben explained and I felt my stomach start to flutter once more. This was proving a lot harder to sit through than I thought.

"So here goes..." Ben said and he nodded to his clerk who pressed play on their laptop.


	17. Evidence Part Seven

_"Hello" Aphrodite said._

_"Hello" Queen Leah answered._

_"I might have a proposition for you" she advised._

_"I see" Aphrodite replied._

_"And what might this entail?" she questioned._

_"We need to be careful; a_s these lines could be hacked" Queen Leah stated.__

_"But-" she started._

_"I do believe that things need to change in this kingdom; w_ithin connection to its rule" she finished.__

_"I see" Aphrodite repeated._

_"And am I right in believing that you wish to get your granddaughter on the throne?" she asked._

_"Yes" Queen Leah confirmed._

_"By any means necessary" she stated bluntly._

_"I see" Aphrodite said for the third time._

_"So what do suggest?" she questioned._

_"Please await my instructions" Queen Leah advised._

_"I need to go; _Aurora is wandering around" she advised and movement could be heard in the background.__

_"Ok" Aphrodite said._

_"Speak soon I guess" she added._

_"Speak soon" Queen Leah answered before harshly hanging up._

* * *

"For the court we are going to play recording two" Ben said and I watched as his clerk selected the recording before the recording filled the room.

* * *

_"Hello" Princess Tabatha answered._

_"Hello Princess Tabatha" Queen Leah answered_

_"I have a proposition for you" she advised._

_"Ok, what?" Princess Tabatha asked._

_"We need to be careful with what we say over the phone; y_ou don't know who is going to be listening" Queen Leah instructed.__

_"Ok" Princess Tabatha said._

_"A brief overview?" she questioned._

_"I am going to challenge his Majesty on a number of things" Queen Leah advised._

_"Right" Princess Tabatha noted._

_"Yes, _I have a few plans in place and I want to know whether I have your support" she stated.__

_"Well it depends" Princess Tabatha returned._

_"On what girl?" Queen Leah snapped._

_"What are you are planning to challenge him on?" Princess Tabatha snapped back._

_"His leadership, h_is choice in bride" Queen Leah answered sternly.__

_"I see" Princess Tabatha replied._

_"I agree with one but not the other; h_is Majesty leads the kingdom very well" she added.__

_"But we share the same consensus on his consort" she admitted._

_"Yes" Queen Leah answered._

_"She might have changed; b_ut let's face it. _No one wants a villain as a Queen" she laughed darkly.___

_"I am glad that we are both on the same page" she said happily._

_"Of course" Princess Tabatha confirmed._

_"I'll be in touch" Queen Leah said._

_"Ok" Princess Tabatha replied._

_"I'll look forward to speaking to you" she added._

_"Bye" Queen Leah stated._

_"Bye" Princess Tabatha repeated and the recording ended._

* * *

"For the court we are going to play recording three" Ben advised and I looked blankly in front of me before I heard the next recording start to play.

* * *

_"Hello Queen Leah" Ceto answered happily._

_"Hello Ceto" Queen Leah replied._

_"I trust you are well" she added._

_"Yes" Ceto confirmed._

_"And yourself?" she asked._

_"I could be better" Queen Leah sighed._

_"I am so sorry to hear that" Ceto quickly replied._

_"Yes" Queen Leah sighed once more._

_"So how can I help you?" Ceto questioned._

_"You know last year when I approached you and Ava about a little plan of mine" Queen Leah reminded her._

_"Yes" Ceto confirmed._

_"Do I still have your support?" she asked._

_"Of course you do" Ceto urged._

_"We will await your instructions" she offered._

_"Thank you" Queen Leah stated._

_"Bye" she added._

_"Bye" Ceto replied and she quickly hung up._

* * *

The fact that we had just heard them talking about setting their plans in motion was starting to make this feel real for me. It was bad enough to read it on paper but to hear them pick me and Ben apart like this was breaking my heart. Part of me wanted to run out of the room; but I knew that I had to be strong. Ben needed me to be and this is all I was concentrating on at the moment.


	18. Evidence Part Eight

"For the court we are now going to here play recordings of when the accused had received paperwork" Ben advised and the room fell into silence before we heard Aphrodite's voice.

* * *

_"Hello" Aphrodite replied._

_"Hello" Queen Leah grinned._

_"I don't think I need to guess why you have rang me" Aphrodite returned._

_"Correct" Queen Leah said bluntly._

_"Isn't it risky to ring me?" Aphrodite nervously._

_"Someone might overhear you" Aphrodite stressed._

_"They won't" Queen Leah quickly dismissed as she rolled her eyes._

_"Aurora and Philip have gone off on some stupid couple holiday; and Audrey is visiting some friends in North Riding" she explained._

_"I see" Aphrodite noted._

_"Did you receive the confidential papers that I sent you" Queen Leah asked eagerly._

_"Yes I did" Aphrodite confirmed._

_"And they did make quite interesting reading" Aphrodite chuckled._

_"I thought you would like it" Queen Leah grinned darkly._

_"What did you think about my plan?" she questioned_

_"Very interesting" Aphrodite returned darkly._

_"Yes I talked about the Chivalry Act with his Majesty when he was here" Queen Leah explained_

_"And what did he think" Aphrodite questioned eagerly._

_"He would have to look at it" Queen Leah said._

_"But do you think we will be able to get it changed back? It was changed over ten years ago" Aphrodite countered._

_"I know" Queen Leah stated._

_"But I know enough dirt to get some of the other elders to agree with me" she laughed darkly._

_"So?" she prompted._

_"Are you in or out?" she enquired as she lifted her right eye brow up._

_"I'm in" Aphrodite confirmed._

_"Anything to get that freak away from the King; he deserves; a lot better; in fact, we all do" Aphrodite sighed._

_"Yes" Queen Leah agreed._

_"Yes we do" she added._

_"I'll be in touch soon" she finished, and the recording ends._

* * *

"The next recording" Ben advised and the clerk nodded before they played the next recording.

* * *

_"Hello" Queen Leah said._

_"Hello" Princess Tabatha replied._

_"I was actually expecting to hear from you sooner Queen Leah" she added._

_"And what do you mean by that Princess Tabatha?" Queen Leah questioned._

_"Well I received your paperwork nearly a week ago" Princess Tabatha explained._

_"I see" Queen Leah noted._

_"Well you could have rang me" she snapped._

_"And what if someone else answered?" Princess Tabatha advised which caused Queen Leah to laugh._

__"You have the right mind for scheming" Queen Leah noted.__

_"Yes; _I thought that is why you wanted me to help" Princess Tabatha replied.__

_"It would seem that I made the right decision" Queen Leah said happily._

_"Yes" Princess Tabatha confirmed._

_"And you remember why I help?" she reminded._

_"Yes" Queen Leah confirmed._

_"And that is something that we would need to talk about that" she added._

_"Why not?" Princess Tabatha fired back._

_"Your granddaughter can lead; s_o can I" she added darkly.__

_"Yes" Queen Leah repeated._

_"We will discuss it further at the next meeting" she stated sternly._

_"Of course we will" Princess Tabatha answered._

_"I think this wraps up this phone call" she added._

_"Yes" Queen Leah answered._

_"Goodbye Queen Leah" Princess Tabatha sang sweetly._

_"Goodbye Princess Tabatha" Queen Leah returned before the recording ended._

* * *

"The court is now going here phone call between the mermaids and Queen Leah" Ben called out to the room and I wasn't the only one to notice Queen Leah rolling her eyes at Ben.

* * *

_"Hello" Queen Leah said._

_"Hello" Ceto answered._

_"I'm guessing this is due to the paperwork that we have received" she added._

_"Yes" Queen Leah stated._

_"What are your thoughts?" she questioned._

_"Well I liked them" Ceto answered happily._

_"Thank you Ceto" Queen Leah replied._

_"What about Ava?" she questioned._

_"AVA!" Ceto shouted._

_"What?" Ava could be heard answering._

_"Can you come here?" Ceto called and the sound of movement of water could be heard before Ceto handed Ava the phone._

__"Hello?" Ava asked nervously.__

_"Hello Ava" Queen Leah replied._

_"I hope you and your sister are being secretive about our work" she warned them darkly._

_"We are" Ava pressed._

_"What is this about?" she questioned._

_"The paperwork that I sent you both" Queen Leah sighed._

_"Oh" Ava muttered._

_"I like it" she confirmed._

_"I can't wait to put our work into action" she added eagerly._

_"I am very glad to hear that; _I just wanted to make sure that you have received it" Queen Leah returned.__

_"I will be in touch soon to arrange a new meeting" she explained._

_"Of course" Ava said._

_"Goodbye Ava" Queen Leah replied._

_"Goodbye Queen Leah" Ava stated and the recording ended._  
__


	19. Evidence Part Nine

"The court is now going to hear some other recordings that were discovered" Ben called again and I heard Princess Tabatha's voice echo around the room.

* * *

_"Hello" Princess Tabatha replied._

_"Hello Princess Tabatha" Queen Leah replied._

_"I didn't expect to hear from you" she added._

_"I know I just wanted to let you know how their visit went" Princess Tabatha advised._

_"Oh" Queen Leah said._

_"Do tell" she pressed eagerly._

_"Well it would appear that things aren't as rosy as they appear" Princess Tabatha laughed._

_"What?" Queen Leah exclaimed._

_"Yeah" Princess Tabatha stated._

_"It was obvious that something was going on; they kept disappearing and things looked tense" she explained._

_"Right" Queen Leah noted._

_"Do you think they are close to breaking up?" she asked boldly._

_"Maybe" Princess Tabatha answered._

_"She was all over Nash" she explained._

_"What she?" Queen Leah sang._

_"And what was his Majesty's reaction?" she questioned._

_"He wasn't happy, y_ou could tell" Princess Tabatha returned.__

_"I see" Queen Leah noted._

_"Yeah Nash and it was even seen on their own when everyone was going to bed" Princess Tabatha explained._

_"Did anything happen?" Queen Leah enquired._

_"Well Nash was massaging her-" Princess Tabatha started._

_"He stopped when his Majesty caught them and she went running off after them" she added._

_"I see" Queen Leah noted._

_"This is good news; g_ood news indeed" Queen Leah sang again.__

_"It is" Princess Tabatha agreed._

_"Also my staff caught his Majesty and it in bed during the night" she added._

_"What!" Queen Leah exclaimed in shock._

_"Were they doing anything?" she fired quickly._

_"No just cuddling" Princess Tabatha answered._

_"But that doesn't mean that they didn't do anything!" Queen Leah snapped in distain._

_"No" Princess Tabatha replied._

_"No it doesn't" she added._

_"I can't believe that they could be so disrespectful" she sighed in disbelief._

_"I can!" Queen Leah snapped._

_"Like you have already said Queen Leah that vile excuse of a consort can't be Queen; she lacks what is expected of her" Princess Tabatha stated bluntly._

_"She is dragging our King down; he might think that she is what he needs but he can't see what a mockery she is making him" she added._

_"I know" Queen Leah replied._

_"This is why we were doing this" she added._

__"Thank you for letting me know about this Princess Tabatha" she continued.__

_"I will make a note of it and we will discuss it in the next meeting" she finished._

_"Ok" Princess Tabatha answered._

_"Bye" she said._

_"Bye" Queen Leah stated and the recording ended._

* * *

_"Hello" Ava said happily._

_"Hello Ava" Queen Leah replied._

_"What do I owe this pleasure?" she questioned._

_"I just wanted to let you know how our visit went" Ava advised._

_"Oh" Queen Leah noted._

_"I just heard from Tabatha this morning" she explained._

_"Did you?" Ava questioned._

_"Yes" Queen Leah confirmed._

_"But I will let her tell you all about that" she added._

_"Ok" Ava replied._

_"So, h_ow did their visit go?" Queen Leah questioned.__

_"Well me and Ceto tried to wind that little witch up" Ava laughed._

_"How so?" Queen Leah pressed._

_"We made sure that we swam in between them and flirted very openly with his Majesty" Ava explained._

_"And what was Mal's reaction?" Queen Leah asked lazily._

_"You could tell that she didn't like it; s_he then spat her dummy out and sat on the side claiming that she was unwell" Ava explained.__

_"Did you believe her?" Queen Leah asked._

_"Well she didn't look unwell" Ava answered unimpressed._

_"I see" Queen Leah noted._

_"Did anything else happen?" she added._

_"Yes" Ava confirmed._

_"As soon as his Majesty noticed he went running after her; cooing over her and tending to her" she added and Queen Leah laughed._

__"__I know" Ava laughed back.____

_"She totally has him under the thumb" she continued to laugh._

_"She is everything that you described and more Queen Leah; s_he can not become Queen" she finished.__

_"No" Queen Leah said sternly._

_"No she won't" she added._

_"Audrey will" she added happily._

_"Yes" Ava agreed._

_"She is a much better fit for the throne of Auradon" she added happily._

_"I'm glad you agree" Queen Leah replied._

_"Thank you for letting me Ava" She stated._

_"I can't wait to see you all at the next meeting" she finished._

_"Me neither" Ava laughed._

_"Bye" she said._

_"Bye" Queen Leah stated and the recording finished._

* * *

"I would just like to make you all aware of something-" Ben started and we all looked at him. "Me and Dame Mal weren't arguing as bad as it was made out at Neverland" he said and the room fell in silence and I sighed. I really wish that he hadn't have to explain this; but he had to clear our names from what we had just heard.

"Also I will admit that yes me and Dame Mal Faery did share a bed but that was due to the fact that we needed to talk. Nothing else happened" he said sternly. As for what happened at the mermaid lagoon Dame Mal was unwell; and I wanted to make sure that she was ok" he stated as he continued to defend our actions. "Neither of us are going to defend ourselves on this matter any further" he advised and the room fell into silence.


	20. Evidence Part Ten

"I would now like to make a statement commenting on an element that was highlighted in the suggested plans-" Ben started. "I am of course talking about the blackmail element" Ben confirmed and I watched as half of the council members started to look uneasy.

"I am not going to embarrass the council and the members involved by revealing what was going to be used against them-" Ben began again. "This is down to the fact that I don't believe that this is the right place to have such a discussion" he added.

"I would like to extend my deepest sympathies to the members that this plot nearly affected" he added. "And thankfully we have been able to stop this whole sorry mess from happening" Ben finished before the room fell into silence.

"I also would like to arrange separate meetings with Emperor Kuzco, Queen Merida, Queen Ariel, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Prince Azis, Prince Edward, King Quasimodo, Prince Naveen, Queen Snow White and Emperor Li in which I will gladly give this information and have discussions about this with you" he said and I watched as they all nodded at him.

"Now I would like to move on to the marriage contract that was hidden with other paperwork" Ben began and we all turned the pages and my stomach pricked in a panic at what I saw.


	21. Evidence Part Eleven

"As their plans suggested this was hidden in between my paperwork-" Ben started. "It was hidden in a way in which when I signed the document on top of it my signature would bleed through and sign this document" he explained and against gasps filled the room. "I would also like to add that the date for what would have been mine and Princess Audrey's wedding day has been left blank" he added. "Which makes me believe that this would have been changed when Queen Leah received it" he continued. "As you all can also see as well that there have been clauses that have been placed into this contract that would ensure that I couldn't be with Dame Mal Faery or if I attempted to maintain my relationship it would affect me financially" he finished and we all continued to read through the marriage contract.

* * *

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

**THE AUTHORITY**

In the name of the founding Kings, Queens and other spokespersons of Auradon. His Royal Highness, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding hereby in front of the Auradon Council will sign this marriage contract.

The both parties of this agreement agree to sign this contact on the knowledge that this sanctifies their wedding; which will take place on ?/?/2019.

**THE PARTIES**

**BRIDEGROOM**

Full Name: King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon

Father's name: King Elder Adam Adams

Mother's name: Queen Elder Belle Adams

Date of Birth: 31/03/2000

Place of Birth: Auradon

Marital status: Single

Address: Auradon Castle, Beast Avenue, Auradon AU1 1RD

**BRIDE**

Full Name: Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding

Father's name: Prince Phillip Beauty of South Riding

Mother's name: Princess Aurora Beauty of South Riding

Date of Birth: 04/06/2000

Place of Birth: Auradon

Marital status: Single

Address: Beauty Castle, Pink Lilly Lane, South Riding, SO1 1RN

His Royal Highness, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon is a man of sound mind and character, and is of lawful age and fully understands the ramifications of this contract. He also understands that any previous pre-contracts for marriage is now void.

Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding is a woman of sound mind and character, and is of lawful age and fully understands the ramifications of this contract. She also understands that any previous pre-contracts for marriage is now void.

**DOWRY**

Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding will bring the following as a dowry to the marriage:

One million pounds to the marriage

Four estates that are under Princess Audrey's ownership

**GUARDIAN SIGNATURES (IF NEEDED)**

BRIDEGROOM'S FATHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

BRIDEGROOM'S MOTHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

BRIDES FATHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

BRIDE'S MOTHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

**PROPERTY**

All property will be handled jointly by both parties in prior agreement to the signing of this contract signing.

**INFIDELITY**

Under the signing of this agreement; no parties may take another lover or mistress when the couple is married. If this occurs this breaches this contract; which will render all property of the party committing infidelity to go to the other spouse.

**DIVORCE**

Divorce will only occur in the cases of Adultery, Abandonment and if the couple are unable to bare children.

In the event of the end of this marriage all property will be split equality between both parties.

After the property has been spilt it is managed by the benefactor of the received property.

If this marriage is resolved; His Royal Highness, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon will pay for the upkeep of Princess Audrey Beauty and her estate until she remarries.

**CHILDREN**

As this is the first marriage of both parties all children will follow in the line of succession. The first born child to the bridegroom and the bridge will be publicly known as the heir to the throne of Auradon. All other children will gain the titles of either 'Prince of Auradon' or Princess of Auradon'.

**DEATH OF A SPOUSE**

In the event of a death of a spouse all property will be rewarded to the living spouse.

In the event of the deaths of both parties then all property will go to the first born child and/or other benefactors of the wills.

**APPEAL MADE FOR END OF MARRIAGE**

The first appeal; when one party believes the other has violated the above (see section seven) the offended party shall take the matter to the accused party.

If no resolution can be made from the first appeal; a trial separation may be needed from the accused party (see section eleven).

After a period of separation both parties will come together to see if they can find a resolution. If they can't the matter will be taken to the Auradon Council to a jury of peers to find a solution.

**THE REMEDIES**

Resolution and reconciliation – both parties will come together to try and resolve matter in their own way.

Separation – This is defined as the leaving or the removal of one party at the demand of the other. This can be based upon allegations(s) or violations (s) of this contract or other's made known. Where a physical separation is initiated; the accused party will leave the family home – if any children are within the marriage they will stay in the family home. All custody will stay with the offended party. Upon separation all financial support customarily made by the accused party will continue. The separation demanded, unless otherwise agreed upon or ordered, shall last no longer than 90 days.

Divorce – Divorce shall be defined as the complete dissolution of this marriage contract and can only be sought by a party claiming violation of the terms stated in this contract.

**SIGNATURES**

The undersigned parties do hereby agree to the terms of this contract:

BRIDEGROOM:

SIGNATURE:

DATE:

BRIDE:

SIGNATURE:

DATE:

Notary Public for the United States of Auradon

* * *

I felt my stomach and head start to hurt which was telling me that this trial was going to make me suffer an EI. I really hated the extremes that they were willing to go to to make sure that me and Ben could never be together. And to be honest I would never ever forgive them from trying to take my Beast away from me.


	22. Evidence Part Twelve

"Again just like the hidden marriage contract this paperwork was also hidden and I would like to tell the court that I am absolutely horrified by this" Ben stated as we all looked down to the proclamation of him sending me and the rest of the VK's home.

* * *

**PROCLAMTION OF HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, KING BENEVOLENT FLORIAN ADAMS OF AURADON**

* * *

Whereas I have taken into my royal consideration the sanctity, safety and wellbeing of our loving subjects of Auradon. I therefore command that all children brought from the Isle of the Lost should return.

I ask that you go without question; fight or malice; and co-operate with the subjects as they act out my will.

Your King,

His Royal Highness, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon.

Notary Public for the United States of Auradon

* * *

"I think this just highlights the great risk to the kingdom-" Ben started. "This was part of a plan to slaughter thousands of people on the Isle" he added.

"But they deserve it!" Queen Leah snapped.

"That is it!" Ben snapped back. "Darren take Queen Leah and hold her in her waiting room please" Ben advised and one of the security guards stepped forward.

"No!" Queen Leah said as Darren tried to get Queen Leah to stand up.

**"YES!"** Ben roared. "You are not helping your case Queen Leah; stand up and leave with Darren!" he shouted back as the whole room gasped. "You will come back in later for your cross examination" he advised,

**"NO I WON'T!"** Queen Leah shouted back.

"Darren get her out of here now!" Ben shouted and we all watched as Darren frogmarched Queen Leah out of the room muttering under her breath on how much we were all going to pay for treating her like this.


	23. Evidence Part Thirteen

"Now that Queen Leah has been removed we can now carry on-" Ben said as he shook his head. I really couldn't believe that Queen Leah would shout at Ben like that; but I did agree with Ben - her behaviour wasn't helping her at all.

"The court is now going to look at the secret meeting notes that was found" Ben continued. "As you can see they have called themselves 'the Concerned Order'" he added. I watched as the council started to read what this so called 'order' had talked about in their private meetings.

* * *

**The Concerned Order**

**Meeting Minutes**

**01/06/2018**

**1\. Call to Order**

A meeting of concerned royalists held at Queen Elder Leah's summer house on the first of June 2018. The meeting started promptly at 19:00.

**2\. Attendees**

Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding

Dame Aphrodite of Olympus

Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe in Neverland

Ava, Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland

Ceto, Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland

**3\. Members not in attendance**

None

**4\. Approval of minutes**

No minutes to read out as this is the first meeting of the Concerned Order.

**5\. Open Issues**

A) To make plans to help ensure the safety of this kingdom.

B) To discuss his Majesty's and his consort's relationship.

C) To sign allegiance to the cause.

**6\. New business**

None at present

**7\. Notes from meeting**

A) Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding welcomed the members of her new found order. She warmly congratulated them for seeing that it was the time for change; and that she revelled in the fact that wasn't alone in these thoughts.

B) Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding then said that to commemorate this the full order signed a bill of declaration, a piece of paper in which binds the members of the order to stay true to their vision through this plight.

C) After the declaration was signed conversations about opinion's of his Majesty's rule over the kingdom.

D) Conversations were then opened about his relationship with his consort, Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery.

E) Conversations then moved onto the order's view on the safety of the kingdom and how they are going to work on restoring it

**8\. Adjournment**

Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding adjourned the meeting at time: 21:00.

Minutes submitted by: Henry Tudor, secretary to Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding.

Minutes approved by: Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding.


	24. Evidence Part Fourteen

**The Concerned Order**

**Meeting Minutes**

**10/06/2018**

**1\. Call to Order**

A meeting of concerned royalists held at Queen Elder Leah's summer house on the tenth of June 2018 at 19:00.

**2\. Attendees**

Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding

Dame Aphrodite of Olympus

Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe in Neverland

Ava, Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland

Ceto, Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland

**3\. Members not in attendance**

None

**4\. Approval of minutes**

The minutes from the last meeting that took place on the first of June 2018 were read out to remind all members of the order the cause that we are working for.

**5\. Open Issues**

A) To discuss the development of plans to help ensure the safety of this kingdom

B) To discuss the recent movements of his Majesty and his consort

**6\. New business**

A) To look at ways to be able to manipulate other council members to force our plans

B) To look at new plans that will ensure the new world

**7\. Notes from meeting**

A) Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding welcomed back the order. She then reminded them to keep true and faithful to their work to ensure the safety of Auradon.

B) Queen Leah then read out the plans that were put forward in the last meeting.

C) Other plans were then put forward and discussed at great length.

D) The order then voted on what plans that they wanted to follow through with.

E) The votes stated that the order would push forward with Plan A: Last Chance.

F) It was then decided that if Plan A failed then the order would push forward with Plan B: The New Age

G) It was also decided that when either Plan A or Plan B was successful the order would then push forward Plan C: Eradication.

H) Princess Tabatha then boldly stated that the order was going to need extra help to manipulate other council members to push plans in place.

I) Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding agreed with this and asked that the order come up with ideas on how to pursue this for their next meeting.

**8\. Adjournment**

Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding adjourned the meeting at time: 21:00

Minutes submitted by: Henry Tudor, secretary to Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding.

Minutes approved by: Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding.


	25. Evidence Part Fifteen

**The Concerned Order**

**Meeting Minutes**

**30/06/2018**

**1\. Call to Order**

A meeting of concerned royalists held at Queen Elder Leah's summer house on the thirtieth of June 2018 at 19:00.

**2\. Attendees**

Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding

Dame Aphrodite of Olympus

Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe in Neverland

Ava, Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland

Ceto, Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland

**3\. Members not in attendance**

None

**4\. Approval of minutes**

The minutes from the last meeting that took place on the tenth of June 2018 were read out to remind all members of the order the cause that we are working for.

**5\. Open Issues**

A) To discuss measures of persuasion over other council members to push the order's plans into place.

B) To decide on an appropriate timescale to enact plans

C) To discuss the recent movements of his Majesty and his consort

**6\. New business**

A) To look for new member's for the order

B) To decide on what will happen when we have safeguarded the kingdom and king.

C) To bring back the Chivalry Act to ensure safety of all members of Auradon.

**7\. Notes from meeting**

A) Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding welcomed back the order. She then reminded them to keep true and faithful to their work to ensure the safety of Auradon.

B) It was then discussed what measures the order had come together with to ensure that other council members would follow the order's way.

C) It was discovered that over the order they had enough information over council member's to persuade them act with us.

D) The list of council members are as follows:

D1) Emperor Kuzco, Westerly

D2) Queen Merida, The Borderlands

D3) Queen Ariel, The Sea of Ariel

D4) Princess Anna, Schwatzwald

D5) Queen Elsa, Schwatzwald

D6) Prince Azis, East Riding

D7) Prince Edward, Camelot Heights

D8) King Quasimodo, Apheliotia

D9) Prince Naveen, Lone Keep

D10) Queen Snow White, North Riding and the Summerlands

D11) Emperor Li, The Great Wall of China

E) It was decided that as soon as his Majesty's tour was over that Plan A would be put into place after hidden paperwork is sent back to Queen Elder, Leah Beauty.

F) It was then at this point that suggestions for new members for the order was put forward.

G) Dame Aphrodite put forward her sister Athena.

H) This idea was welcomed however Queen Elder Leah Beauty reminded all other members to be careful on their approach of possible members.

I) All other members agreed to Queen Elder, Leah Beauty's statement.

J) Queen Elder, Leah Beauty then put forward ideas on what should happen when both the King and Kingdom is safeguarded.

**8\. Adjournment**

Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding adjourned the meeting at time: 21:00

Minutes submitted by: Henry Tudor, secretary to Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding.

Minutes approved by: Queen Elder, Leah Beauty of South Riding


	26. Evidence Part Sixteen

"The final piece of evidence that I discovered was the declaration that was signed by all members of this order-" Ben started. "As you can see that this just alone is enough evidence to accused the accused party" he finished as we all looked down at the final piece of evidence.

* * *

**DECLERATION OF THE CONCERNED ORDER**

* * *

Whereas we have taken into our consideration the sanctity, safety and wellbeing of our loving subjects of Auradon. We therefore vow to work together to ensure that we return this kingdom to the way it was once before.

To pledge allegiance to our cause; we do hereby sign this document to bind our loyalties together to fight our great cause.

**NAME:** Queen Elder, Queen Leah Beauty of South Riding.

**SIGNATURE:** Q.E. LB

**DATE:** 01/08/2018

* * *

**NAME:** Dame Aphrodite of Olympus

**SIGNATURE:** Dame Aphrodite

**DATE:** 01/08/2018

* * *

**NAME:** Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe

**SIGNATURE:** Princess Tabatha Lily

**DATE:** 01/08/2018

* * *

**NAME:** Ava of the Neverland Mermaid Lagoon

**SIGNATURE:** A. Mermaid

**DATE:** 01/08/2018

* * *

**NAME:** Ceto of the Neverland Mermaid Lagoon

**SIGNATURE:** C. Mermaid

**DATE:** 01/08/2018


	27. Evidence Issues Statement

**Content warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

"Now that we have all reviewed the evidence I would like to know read out a statement on the issues upon collecting the evidence for this case-" Ben stated.

"As stated in my opening statement I was made aware that information was taken lawfully and as it stands that source is going to remain anonymous until later in this trial. However I did make a note to investigate this upon my return-" he continued. "On the 31st of August I then received the character references and plans that the full court has just seen; again the source who gave me these will remain anonymous until they give their witness statement in this trial" he explained.

"I would also like to make the court aware that Prince Chad Charming of Charmington and Cinderellasberg and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding were also arrested but it has been since proven that they have no involvement. So I ask that no malice to be put against them" he finished and the room fell silent. Everyone looked back at Chad and Audrey and they both looked down to the floor - both obviously trying to make sure that no one thought that they were involved in this mess.

"Upon Queen Leah's arrest it was reported that she fought against the officers who were trying to act out my will as she shouted her innocence. When she was brought to Auradon Castle she lunged at Dame Mal Faery before calling her a collaborator-" he went onto say as I nervously adjusted myself in my seat as I heard everyone gasp once more. "She then threatened to ruin Dame Mal Faery for this mistreatment that she was receiving; it was then at point where I stepped in and she then lunged at me" he added and everyone gasped again. "The reason why I am telling the court this is to help them understand Queen Leah's behaviour in the evidence collecting process" Ben finished and when I looked up I noticed that everyone was nodding at him.

"During her interviews she wouldn't say anything apart from no comment for the first two days; however after being reminded countless times about the amount of evidence against her she then changed her story-" he began again. "She then started claiming that she was innocent and this case is in fact a case against her and not myself or Dame Mal Faery-" he went on to say before he fell silence for a few seconds. "She then went on to accuse the rest of the accused party of being to blame for this" he admitted and the rest of the accused party stood up in uproar.

"The bitch!" Ceto shouted.

**"ORDER!"** Ben shouted back.

"This was her idea!" Ava shouted.

"She came to us!" Aphrodite called.

**"I SAID ORDER!"** Ben shouted and the whole room went quiet.

"I can continue this trial with you not here" he warned.

"I can have you all held in separate rooms if you do not obey" he reminded them all and they all nodded at him.

"As I was saying this is the evidence given from Queen Leah in her interviews as her office was searched" he stated.

"Moving on-" he began again.

"Dame Aphrodite protested her innocence on her arrest, claiming that I have made a mistake. However I corrected her on this she only confirmed her involvement by shouting and spitting in Dame Athena's face" he started to explain. "After this Dame Aphrodite was remorseful; and has been very helpful throughout this proceedings which I do give thanks for" he finished and Aphrodite nodded and smiled meekly at him.

"Princess Tabatha on the other hand fought during her arrest and; and just like Queen Leah wasn't very co-operative during the first two days of interviews. However-" Ben started. "I would like to give credit to Princess Tabatha for then seeing the error of her ways and has since given very substantial evidence for this case; which I do thank you for" he added and I watched as Princess Tabatha mirrored Aphrodite's actions.

"However I would like to highlight a part of the statement given by Princess Tabatha in her interviews" Ben said and we watched as she froze in panic. "It reads-" he started. "I don't question his Majesty's rule; what I do question is his choice of bride" he advised before he looked at her sternly before looking back down to the statement. "Yes they might love each other; but as far as I am concerned royalty marries royalty. His Majesty needs to distance himself from his current consort; and I am confident when he does so this will be warmly received by the kingdom" he finished and everyone gasped. I didn't care if this is what she thought; what bothered me was the fact that she thought that the kingdom didn't want me and Ben together. This just knocked my confidence completely as I didn't know that I was the consort that this kingdom wanted to have.

"Now moving on to Ava-" Ben started which pulled me out of my painful train of thought. "During her arrest Ava was very co-operative; and has always been since her arrival in Auradon. She has helped with all investigations and has given accounts that corroborate the evidence that this court has seen today. Again I want to extend my thanks" he said as he smiled meekly at Ava who nodded at this.

"Finally Ceto-" Ben said as he looked over to her. "Just like Princess Tabatha Ceto fought her arrest; and her interviews but she also saw the error of her ways and has since given evidence in a very co-operative way. Which I do thank you for" he thanked her and she nodded at this and the room fell into silence.

"Now that we have looked at the evidence I would like to allow a short recess before we start the cross examination of the accused party, which will start with Queen Leah" Ben advised and my stomach started to bubble in panic as I started to mentally prepare myself for the cross examinations of those who were plotting my downfall.

* * *

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you think of the evidence that I have put together. I may need some time to get the cross examination as it is going to take a lot of work. But I will see you all soon! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	28. Recess

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know that I said that we were going to go into the cross examination; but I decided to include the short recess that happens as well. I feel that not only Ben and Mal need it but we do too; as you are reading this I have the full first day of our trial completed in first drafts. However I did have some problems with it (which you will soon see for yourself) I have planned this story to work out a certain way and now seeing trailers for D3 it is making me think whether I need to change things. However I need certain things to happen for this story to work; so I have decided to keep things as they are - I hope you understand and don't hate me too much. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. (1) Yes, I know that this part of our trial is only one chapter; but please be assured that as you are reading this I am working on getting the next chapter(s) to you. **

**P.S. (2) Also I have listened to what a certain reviewer asked for and I am trying to go back to my longer chapters; so I hope what you are going to read in this story doesn't disappoint.**

**P.S. (3) Final note - what did you think of the recent D3 teaser?**

* * *

It took a few minutes for the whole court to clear out; I first watched as the rest of the accused party was removed from the room before the rest of the council members then left to go and stretch their legs and get a little bit of a breather. Me, Ben and our family then all walked back into Ben's private rooms behind the courtroom; when we were finally in the room on our own I couldn't help but sigh. I knew that watching everyone reading private information about me and Ben was going to be hard; I pushed away the EI that was trying to take root. I needed to be strong throughout this court case; I didn't want to highlight even further my emotional imbalances - as Lucifer only knows what damage that could do to my reputation.

"Could I please have a moment with Mal please?" I heard Ben say and when I looked up at him I noticed that there was a sea of concern in his eyes.

"Of course" Belle answered for them all; and I then watched as they all left the room and went to another private room.

"Mal" Ben said as he stepped in front of me.

"Ben" I smiled up at him.

"Come here" he stated and he pulled me into a tight hug. "I am so sorry for this" he said sadly as he snuggled into my hair. "I should be able to protect you from this; and it break my heart that I am unable to" he finished sadly.

"Hey" I advised as I looked up at him and cupped his face in both of my hands. "This is not your fault; please do not fixate on this" I added as I started to hate what this situation was doing to us all. I knew that I couldn't do anything about it; however what I could do was to make sure that Ben wasn't beating himself up like this. "By doing this you are protecting me and our relationship. I just hate that you have to go through this; I feel to blame" I advised sadly as I pursed my lips together.

"Hey!" he cooed as he pushed his face closer to mine. "You are not to blame; and those five-" he started before he grimaced.

"Ben" I warned him. I hoped that no one was listening to our conversation; but I didn't want anyone to hear Ben say anything against the accused - as this might have ramifications at a later date.

"They will pay dearly for doing this; I will make sure of this" he advised me. "It just-" he started sadly once more.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Breaks my heart to see how it affects you" he admitted and I felt the Beast part of him sigh sadly which made me want to reassure him even further. I knew that me and Ben could get through this; but to be able to do this we had to be there for each other - which I knew that we would be. "I am sorry but I had to show them the evidence" he urged.

"It's ok" I dismissed. "I don't blame you; yes it was hard to sit through. But I would do anything for you" I smiled and I watched as my favourite cute smile spread across his face. "And it will take a lot more than that to get me to leave you" I teased.

"Good" he grinned as he tightened his arms around me. "I'm scared Mal" he admitted and we both fell into silence.

"Of what?" I questioned in concern.

"Of all this being too much for you" he replied.

"It won't be" I answered.

"How can you know that?" he asked and I could tell in the tone of his voice he was waiting for the time when I told him that all of this was too much for me and that I had to walk away. "This case is going to go on for a few more days my love" he reminded me.

"Yes" I replied and I made a decision. "I want to show you that I will not leave you-" I started. "And something that should appease your mind" I added and I watched as he pulled a confused face at me.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"At the end of the trial we have our end of tour ball and meeting" I stated.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"If it is what you want-" I began. "I will sign our marriage contract" I offered.

"What?" he asked in shock. "Really?" he pressed.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Ben, I want to be your wife" I advised and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. This was the truth; I wanted to start living my life with Ben. Yes me and Ben were going to always be in the spot light and under everyone's watchful eye - but I just hoped that after this whole trial mess was over and done with that we could start to live our lives together. "Yes we have a plan my love that I still want to stick by" I reminded him as I dropped his face and slid both of my hands against his chest.

"Yes" he confirmed eagerly. "Me too" he smiled. "I will get our contact arranged" he advised. "And you will see it first; so you can change anything" he offered.

"Ok" I nodded. "So a business meeting?" I teased.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Hmm" I flirted. "I like the sound of that" I winked at that.

"Oh do you now?" he flirted back as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Yes" I confirmed. "We will need to discuss it later" I added.

"Yes" he repeated. "But there is something that we need to do; as I think we both need it" he stated.

"What?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up at him.

"This" he stated before he crushed his lips against mine. As the kiss started to heat up and we started to fall into a long and loving make out session I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him tightly against me. I smiled against his lips as he pressed his mouth a little more firmer against mine. Our lips move achingly slowly against each other's we both needed each other right now - but now wasn't the time nor the place. But I could tell by his deep and passionate kiss that he needed and wanted me just as much as I needed and wanted him. I felt his tongue glide against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth against his and I groaned as I felt his soft, warm, smooth and flat tongue slid against mine. We continued in this passionate fashion until we heard the door open as we broke apart; trying to hide our disappointment on our faces.

"Oh" Adam stated as we both looked over to him.

"Sorry" he added as we both stepped away from each other and smoothed down my hair that I knew Ben had tampered with during our kissing session.

"We are ready when you are son" Adam added as I dropped my hands from my hair.

"Ok Father" Ben said as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Ready my love?" he asked.

"Ready" I nodded and he winked at me before I let him led me from the room so we could now move onto the next part of our trial - the cross examination of the accused party.


	29. Cross Examination

**Hey guys, we are finally onto a part of our trial that I know some of you are very much looking forward to - the cross examination of the accused. And of course we are starting with Queen Elder Leah - I can't wait to see what you think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. As you can see that I have worked really hard to try and make sure that the chapters return back to their long lengths - I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

When me and Ben walked back into the room the whole council and accused party bar Queen Leah were waiting for us all; I quickly took my seat next to Evie and looked up at Ben who smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back at my Beast; he had made my EI symptoms disappear - yes I knew that they would come back but I valued the time free from them.

"Now that she has had some time to reflect on her previous behaviour-" Ben started as he addressed everyone. "Queen Leah has been asked back into court to give her evidence" he added before he nodded at Darren once more and the side door opened and we then all watched as Darren and another guard then walked Queen Leah into the room. However this time they took her to the stand rather than her original seat. I took a deep breath to steady myself; I didn't know what Queen Leah was about to say but I knew that given my history with her and her family - it wasn't going to be good.

"Queen Leah please put your hand on this bible" one of Ben's clerks stated and I watched as she did this. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" he asked her.

"I swear" she answered and I then saw as the clerk stepped away and walked back to his desk.

"We will now begin the cross examination; starting with the prosecution" Ben advised and I watched as Ben's lawyer, Gareth Cooper stood up and grinned at Ben.

"Can you please state your name and title please?" Gareth started as he directed to Queen Leah.

"Very well" she replied with a bored tone of voice. "I am Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding" he answered.

"Thank you" Gareth said before looking down at some notes in front of him. "First of all I would like to question you about the information that you unlawfully collected-" he started.

"That is a matter of opinion" Queen Leah answered bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gareth asked her in confusion.

"Well I have a right as owner of a castle to be able to keep my safety" she returned quickly and I couldn't help that Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were shaking their heads at this as Audrey was pursing her lips together.

"How is distributing the information for your safety?" Gareth questioned back.

"No comment" she answered.

"Queen Leah" Ben warned her. "I am going to warn you that you need to answer the questions put forward; as it is going to be detrimental to your case" he reminded her darkly and I felt the Beast part of him purr in annoyance.

"Very well" she repeated in the same bored tone of voice.

"I believe letting others know of information that I saw at the time was a threat" she stated.

"Ok" Gareth nodded. "So if we just look at some of the evidence that you have collected-" he started as he looked at the character references. "How is the fact that Dame Faery suffers from nightmares a threat to yourself and the people of this kingdom?" he questioned as he looked up at her. "Have you never suffered from nightmares Queen Leah?" he pressed and I watched as a dark glint entered her eyes.

"Of course I have" she muttered.

"And was this spread around the council like gossip?" Gareth asked bluntly.

"No" Queen Leah stated. "No it was not" he added.

"Another example I would like to address to you is how is intimate information between his grace and his consort a threat?" Gareth urged and I watched as Queen Leah started to look nervous. I think she knew that she was going to get questioned but not like this - Ben's lawyer had the reputation to get anything out of anyone so I knew that this would probably be unsettling her. "Are you stating that all loving sentiments between the king and his consort; and every couple in this kingdom is a threat?" he added and the room fell into silence.

"I fail to see what that would have anything to do with this case" she replied as she threw her lawyer a pleading look.

"I think it has everything to do with this case" Gareth fired back causing Queen Leah to look back at him. "You're reasoning for distributing this information was that you believed that it was a threat-" he started.

"Your Grace" Queen Leah's lawyer, Ralph Simmons stood up as he cut off Gareth.

"Yes Ralph?" Ben replied.

"I do believe that this line of questioning is not needed" he pressed.

"I believe that it is" Ben answered. "Gareth carry on" he added as he looked over to his lawyer.

"As you wish" Gareth nodded. "Queen Leah?" he prompted.

"I believe that I was justified in my actions" she sighed as Ralph sat back down.

"I see" Gareth noted. "Moving on-" he stated again. "Why did you feel the need to record the royal party of their stay along their tour?" he questioned.

"Again I felt as if it was my place to do so" she replied. "As a Queen Elder" she interjected and I had to bite down on my bottom lip. As a Queen Elder Queen Leah always thought that she was entitled to things or to know things; I just hoped after all of this she would be put in her place and know to not challenge Ben like this ever again.

"I see" Gareth stated. "But surely you can see also that it isn't your place?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well yes as a Queen Elder you have a right to certain information; but I think the court will agree that what you have done is an overreach" he stated with a smile.

"Your Grace" Ralph repeated as he stood up once more.

"Gareth get to the point please?" Ben asked and Ralph sat back down.

"As you wish" he nodded at Ben. "Queen Leah again what was your purpose?" he directed to her.

"I believed at the time that I was collecting information that was keeping the safety of the kingdom" she advised.

"Right" Gareth nodded at he looked down at the notes in front of him. "But given the information that has been collected; there is obvious malicious intent-" he started.

"My Lord" Ralph said as he stood up. "That is slander!" he called out.

"Ralph sit down" Ben advised and he sighed as he slowly sat down as Queen Leah started to look worried at the fact that her lawyer couldn't stop Gareth questioning her. "You will get your turn to address your client" Ben reminded him. "Please allow proceeding" he finished sincerely.

"Of course your Majesty" Ralph nodded.

"What is your answer to that Queen Leah?" Gareth pressed.

"No comment" she said and the room filled with gasped.

"Is that all you want to say on that?" he stated.

"No comment" Queen Leah repeated and the room fell into silence once more.

"I would now to ask you about the contents of the characters references" Gareth started as he finally broke the silence.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Do you believe them all to be true?" he asked.

"Why would it matter?" she stated.

"Well did any of them feel false or exaggerated?" Gareth shrugged.

"That's not my place to say" she muttered.

"But it is your place to decide whether it is a threat?" he urged with a large toothy grin.

"What are you getting at?" Queen Leah snapped.

"Nothing" he shrugged again. "I am just trying to make sure that the court is understanding your way of thinking; because it is not just for the prosecution but for your defence to try and get the members of this court to understand that" he explained.

"I am aware of your and my lawyer's job" she returned back sarcastically.

"Ok, well I am going to ask you a question Queen Leah and I hope you are going to be honest" he offered.

"I made an oath; I will try" she offered back.

"Thank you" he smiled. "Given the fact that your opinions have been stated in the evidence already presented to this court-" he began.

"That has been fabricated against me!" she snapped and I watched as the rest of the accused party shook their heads at this.

"Yes" Gareth muttered. "But I want to ask-" he started once more. "What is your real opinion of the Dame Faery?" he asked and the room went eerily quiet. I knew that Gareth was going to ask this; as he needed to to help our case; but that didn't mean that it was going to be easy sitting through it - because it wasn't! Queen Leah was about to rip into my publicly; and I had to do my best to bite my tongue and let her say what she needed to say.

"Your Majesty I must implore-" Ralph interrupted.

"Gareth do you have a point to this line of questioning?" Ben asked.

"Yes my lord" Gareth answered.

"Continue" Ben advised and Ralph sat down again.

"My point for this line of questioning is that I want to look at your motive Queen Leah" Gareth explained.

"I don't have a motive" she dismissed. "This plot is against me" she stated and I fidgeted with my rings under the table. I couldn't believe that Queen Leah had done this in the first place; but to try and get out of it she was not blaming everyone else to try and help her get out of this situation - unfortunately there was enough evidence against her to not take her claims that seriously.

"But that is for my defence to advise so you all can understand" she responded.

"Yes" Gareth said. "But humour this court" he smiled. "Pull no punches; what is your real opinion on Dame Faery?" he questioned once more and my stomach started to bubble in nervousness as the room fell into silence.

"Well-" I heard Ralph say as I looked down at the floor. "I believe that Queen Leah doesn't need to answer this question" he stated.

"I believe that there is only one way to solve this" Ben stated. "Dame Faery" he called out to me and I looked up at him.

"Yes my Lord" I answered.

"Are you happy with this line of questioning?" he questioned. In all honesty I wasn't that happy about this line of questioning; I didn't want to know what was going on in that head of hers. But for mine, Ben's and this case to be able to go through this we needed to learn more about her feelings towards me so I decided to let them continue with the point that they were trying to prove.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Well that decides it" Ben stated. "Queen Leah please answer the question" he demanded.

"Very well" she stated. "As your lawyer has stated I am not going to pull any punches" she warned me and I felt my mouth suddenly go dry.

"I believe that she is just going to be like her mother!" she called out and I heard people start to gasp. I pursed my lips together; this was old news to me. I knew that she thought that I was going to be like my mother - and by the looks of it nothing I was ever going to do was ever going to make her change her mind. "She has hoodwinked our king-" she continued as I looked back down to the floor. "Made him believe that he loves her; but he doesn't. She shouldn't be in a position of power; she can't be trusted" she stated as she looked around the room. I looked up at Ben and I could tell that he was fighting to correct her; but we both had been advised by Gareth to let Queen Leah say what she wants as she was no doubt going to slip up somewhere. "She is not worthy or good enough to be by the side of our king" she continued. "King marries princesses not villains" she shrugged. "We deserve so much better" she added. "I know that I am going to get a lot of hate for saying this but I believe that it is only a matter of time when she will show her real and true colours" she finished and when I looked up I noted that she was looked at me.

"When I look at her I see her mother; I see the danger that she imposes" she advised as she looked me up and down. "I believe them statements collected about her and her mother. She has been just as bad on the Isle; she is her mother" she continued. "And it shocks me that you can't see that" she stated as she threw another look around the room before she sighed. "Yes she might want to be different; I do get that" she said and I had to resist the urge to laugh at what she was saying. "However-" she started again. "She was brought up evil and that doesn't just change easily" she finished and the room fell into silence once more and I looked away from Queen Leah. At least I really knew what she thought of me; but if I was being honest with myself - I knew it all anyway!

"Thank you for being honest on that matter Queen Leah" I heard Gareth say as Evie slid her right hand into my left under the table.

"Yes" I heard Queen Leah say as I dared look up at her.

"Now I would like to address this marriage contract" Gareth said as he shuffled his notes until he got to the notes that he needed.

"Yes" she repeated.

"Do you still deny hiding it and trying to enforce it upon his Majesty?" he fired at her.

"Yes" she said for a third time. "Given what I had just said; I am an easy target to be put under suspicion like this" she interjected.

"That maybe the case Queen Leah; but given what you just said even if this is a plot against you and not his Majesty surely you agree with it? A marriage contract that places your granddaughter on the throne of Auradon" Gareth said incredulously.

"Yes, I do agree with that" she confirmed. "We have brought Audrey up for such a life" she added as she smiled at Audrey who quickly looked away from her grandmother.

"And she can still have that; there is still other prince's in this kingdom is there not?" Gareth questioned innocently.

"Yes there is" Queen Leah nodded. "That is true" she smiled meekly.

"Did you draft this up yourself?" he fired at her as he pointed to the marriage contract in front of him.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Just out of curiosity Queen Leah; have you ever had the thought, even if you never mentioned it to anyone-" he began. "That if you could you would get a marriage contract arranged for his Majesty and your granddaughter?" he pressed.

"I have thought that yes; but I have never acted on it" she replied.

"Lies!" Ceto shouted.

"Ceto please" Ben sighed.

"Sorry" she apologised and Ben nodded at her.

"So if you were able to how would you arrange this?" Gareth said gaining all of our attention once more.

"I would talk to his Majesty-" Queen Leah began.

"And you have had conversations like this in the past haven't you?" he urged.

"Yes" she confirmed. "He disagrees with me" she sighed.

"I see" Gareth nodded. "How did this make you feel?" he enquired.

"Annoyed" she stated. "Betrayed" she added. "I felt as if my family didn't matter" she finished.

"So you drafted this marriage contract?" Gareth pressed and we all watched as she went to answer but quickly faltered and stopped herself.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I didn't draft that up; this is a plot against me" she repeated again and I watched as a glint had entered Gareth's eyes. "To put me into his Majesty's bad graces and to damage my reputation" she suggested. "And I will see that a full investigation will be looked into this after this trial" she demanded.

"That is your decision" Ben shrugged.

"I then would like to question you about this plan" Gareth stated.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly and I could tell that she was starting to get really nervous of Gareth's questioning.

"When did you come up with it?" he asked.

"I didn't" she fired back.

"Well who did?" Gareth snapped.

"I don't know" Queen Leah shrugged. "I assume someone else in the accused party" she dismissed and I noted that again they were all scowling and shaking their heads at her.

"Queen Leah please?" Gareth sighed. "We know that you are involved; the sooner you start co-operating with us it will help your cause" he reminded.

"I am not involved!" she snapped as she balled her fists up. "And you will come to see that you shouldn't-" she started.

"Shouldn't what Queen Leah?" Gareth glared at her. "Cross you? Would you attempt to ruin me?" he sang innocently and I watched the dark glint return back into her eyes. "I believe that you already have threatened to ruin the King's consort haven't you?" he enquired sweetly.

"Yes" she grimaced. "Because I know that she is really behind all of this; she has put people up to this to target and ruin me" she added as she threw me a dark look.

"Well Dame Faery has already given her statement on that; she has stated that she didn't do this" he answered.

"And she is believed so easily! I don't see her stood on trial!" she snapped.

"No; because she doesn't need to be. There is no evidence suggesting anything" Gareth dismissed. "Unlike the amount that is against you" he reminded her and I watched as she threw another look at Ralph, who looked nervously down to the floor.

"There is one part of the plan I do want to ask you about; because your actions today conflicts what you have said" Gareth said. "You said that you have no involvement in this case?" he questioned.

"Yes" she answered.

"Then why did you shout out that the villain race deserved to die when his Majesty showed the court the false proclamation?" he asked and Queen Leah's face dropped in panic.

"Erm" she muttered. "I said that-" she stuttered. "Because-" she said as she scrambled on what to say to defend herself.

"Your Majesty if I can interrupt-" Ralph stated as he stood up. "I don't believe that this line of questioning is needed" he advised.

"It's ok your Majesty I will move to another line of questioning" Gareth stated as he put both hands up in front of himself to defend his questioning.

"It would appear that actions do speak louder than words" he said smugly and Queen Leah threw him another dark look.

"In fact your Majesty-" he started.

"Yes Gareth?" Ben replied.

"This is the only questioning that I have for Queen Leah" he stated.

"I see" Ben answered as Gareth took to his seat.

"Ralph you may now question your client" Ben offered and we watched as Ralph stood up and smiled at Queen Leah.

"Queen Leah" Ralph said.

"Yes Ralph" she answered politely.

"How many years have you held the crown of South Riding?" he asked.

"For nearly twenty four years" she replied.

"I see" he nodded. "And in this time have you ever acted maliciously and with discontent?" he questioned and I had to fight the urge to show anything on my face. I knew that Ralph was going to try and defend her actions; but to hear it was so idiotic. How could Ralph defend her after there was so much evidence against her? But then he must be used to this; as he had been her lawyer for over twenty years now.

"No" she answered. "As an elder of this council; I don't believe that is the right way to conduct one's self" she said sweetly and I watched as a few other council members rolled their eyes at her. It was obvious that they saw through her lies; and I think that everyone was going to be cautious when dealing with her from now on.

"I see" Ralph nodded. "I would like to address the statement that you have just made about Dame Faery-" he added.

"Yes?" she promoted.

"Would you say that Maleficent scares you?" he asked and I had to resist the urge to laugh and shake my head. This was her defence? Her history with my family; I really can't believe that she would try to drag me into this. However as an afterthought I could believe that she would do this - me and Queen Leah were never going to get on and this trial proved this.

"Yes" she confirmed. "And what she can do" she added.

"So would you say that given that her mother scares you that it would be right to say that you feel the same way about Dame Faery?" Ralph asked sincerely.

"Yes" she repeated. "That is correct" she confirmed once more.

"How does Dame Faery's presence affect you?" Ralph questioned.

"I suffer panic attacks" she admitted and everyone pulled confused faces at each other. "I worry about the influence that she has over the king; and that also causes panic attacks" she added and I pursed my lips together. As long as I have been in Auradon I have never sensed or had any suspicion that I made her feel this way. I didn't want to discount this; she may actually feel this way and she might be very good at hiding it.

"Is this the first time that you have said this publicly?" Ralph enquired.

"Yes" she answered sadly. "I didn't want to highlight it in anyway" she explained.

"Ok" Ralph nodded again. "Has Dame Faery ever given you cause for concern in which she would act against you?" he questioned.

"Ralph!" Ben snapped causing Ralph's face to drop.

"Yes my Lord" he replied.

"Watch your words" Ben warned him. "Queen Leah is on trial not my consort" he reminded him.

"It's ok my Lord" I interjected and I watched as everyone looked over to me. "I don't mind him asking that" I advised.

"Ok" Ben nodded. "Carry on" he advised as he nodded at Ralph.

"The fact that she is so close to the crown; with so much influence. I believe that she could get other council members to do her work for her and it wouldn't lead back to her" Queen Leah explained and my stomach started to burn once more.

"I see" Ralph replied. "Is this what you believe?" he enquired.

"Yes" Queen Leah said. "I believe that she would do this" she confirmed and the room fell into silence once more.

"I would now like to move onto the plan that was put before the court" Ralph advised. "Has anyone else ever mentioned this to you in the past?" he stated.

"Yes" Queen Leah repeated.

"Who said that?" Ralph returned.

"Everyone else who has been accused" she confirmed and the rest of the accused party all gasped.

"You-" Ava started angrily.

**"ORDER!"** Ben roared. "You will all get your time to speak; so please allow Queen Leah her time" he shouted as he threw a stern look at the rest of the accused party.

"Of course" Dame Aphrodite stated. "Sorry your Majesty" she added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Can you give me a time when this was suggested to you?" Ralph said.

"Dame Aphrodite said absentmindedly at the summer ball last year that she wished that she could rid the kingdom of its consort. She even asked me if I believed that there was enough support for it" Queen Leah explained and I noted that Dame Aphrodite froze at this.

"And what did you answer?" Ralph urged.

"At the time I didn't really want to think about it; so I said I didn't know" Queen Leah shrugged and I watched as Dame Aphrodite started to throw venomous looks at Queen Leah.

"Can you think of another time?" Ralph pressed on.

"Yes I can think of many times when each other member of the accused party questioned me on this. Now that I come to think of it; I can now see that they were testing the water" Queen Leah replied. "To see if they could drag me into this plot of theirs. They know how I feel against Dame Mal; so they must have thought I would be the easiest way to disgrace her" she added and I watched as Princess Tabatha grimaced as Ava and Ceto shook their heads at this.

"I see" Ralph nodded again. "Did any of them suggest that this is what they wanted to do?" he added.

"They told me of their annoyance of the consort; and they hinted that they wanted to bring her down or to quote Princess Tabatha-" Queen Leah started before she threw a look in her direction. "Knock her down a peg of two" she added as she looked back at Ralph.

"You foul mouthed-" Princess Tabatha started.

"Princess Tabatha!" Ben snapped at her. "I have already warned you all" he reminded her once more.

"Sorry your Majesty" she replied as she looked back down to the floor.

"So Queen Leah-" Ralph began. "Are you telling the court that you believe that they were getting the opinion built up so they could blame you for such a heinous plot?" he questioned.

"Yes" Queen Leah nodded. "They have even signed my signature on that document" she pressed and again the accused party all shook their heads at this.

"I see" Ralph repeated. "Your Majesty" he said as he looked up at Ben.

"Yes Ralph" Ben replied.

"I do believe that this is the ending of my questioning" he advised.

"Thank you" Ben smiled. "Queen Leah can you please go back to your seat?" he questioned.

"Of course" she replied and Darren showed her back to her seat; with the rest of the accused party shuffling away from her.


	30. Cross Examination Part Two

"Dame Aphrodite could you please approach the stand!" Ben called and we all watched as she stood up and Darren showed her to the stand. I watched as she threw her family a pleading look before she looked down to the clerk who currently had the bible in their hands.

"Dame Aphrodite could you please put your hand onto this bible" the clerk stated and we all watched as she did this. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" he questioned.

"I swear" she replied and the clerk nodded at her before he stepped back and walked back to his desk.

"Gareth over to you" Ben stated and I saw as Gareth stood up once more.

"Can you please state your name and title please?" he asked with a smile.

"I am Dame Aphrodite, one of the gods from the Court and Estate of Olympus" Dame Aphrodite replied.

"Thank you" Gareth answered. "Now first of all I would like to ask did you sign this document?" he said as he picked up the declaration and showed her it.

"Yes I did" she confirmed.

"Ok so what was your reasoning for plotting against his Majesty, his consort and this kingdom?" Gareth asked.

"At the time I was jealous of Dame Faery; she has the king's love; I wanted that-" she started and I had to resist the urge to grimace at her. I always knew that she wanted Ben; her actions always showed me this. However I started to feel overwhelmed at the fact she had finally admitted it; every time she saw Ben she would always overly flirt with him; try to pull him into hugs and kiss his cheek. Yes I highlighted this to Ben in the past; and I knew that he was always wary of her but at least now I knew that she would finally leave my Beast alone. "But alas he don't think of me that way; it would appear that the pair of them are very smitten" she stated sadly. "I never wanted to take the kingdom from his Majesty; I just wanted to change the consort" she finished solemnly.

"Who wasn't going to be you?" Gareth pressed.

"No" she answered. "No it wasn't" she added.

"And how did that make you feel?" Gareth reasoned.

"Annoyed, betrayed" she shrugged. "But I knew that Queen Leah wasn't going to accept anyone other than her granddaughter on the throne" she added as she threw Queen Leah a dark look, who didn't looked bothered by this.

"I see" Gareth nodded.

"So what were you going to gain?" Gareth asked.

"As one of the founding members of the order; I would get the leadership of my constituency" she admitted and gasps filled the room. I stole a glance at Zeus and his family and they looked heartbroken by this; I knew that they thought that this situation was bad enough. But I knew that now that they had learnt this it was going to be even harder to work through with Aphrodite when she returned home.

"So you were planning to usurp your own father?" Gareth asked slowly.

"Yes" she confirmed. "Just like Princess Tabatha, Ava and Ceto were going to do" she added further and gasps again filled the room.

"So this was all a power game for you all" Gareth noted.

"Yes" she repeated. "If I am being honest I believe that-" she started before she pursed her lips together. "We got misguided by Queen Leah" she finally decided.

"What do you mean?" Gareth asked for us all.

"She promised us all things; together in a group and individually which when we spoke in privacy away from her we could tell that it was to be a one-sided affair" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Gareth returned.

"Well I knew that as Princess Audrey was on the throne Queen Leah intended to play back seat driver. And she would have controlled the crown. So even after she had given us our constituencies we weren't going to have the freedom that we thought we were going to have. We would be under her rule" she explained.

"I see" Gareth repeated. "What do you think about Queen Leah saying that this plot is against her?" he added.

"That is absolutely a crock of bullshit" she grimaced as she balled her fists up. "Sorry for my language" she quickly said as she threw Ben a look. "She is right I did make that dismissive comment; but she was the one that started the conversation. And approached us all-" she explained.

"You girl!" Queen Leah snapped.

"Queen Leah" Ben snapped back. "Do you want to be removed again?" he added darkly.

"No" she quickly answered as she shook her head.

"Well shut up!" he fired at her; I felt my stomach burn and I could feel the Beast part of Ben start to get annoyed at how things were going on. I made the mental note to talk to him about this later on and think of a way to try and calm my Beast down.

"Was there anything that you disagreed with?" Gareth asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes" Dame Aphrodite answered. "I disagreed with the slaughter of the Isle; I believe that this was a bit too far" she added.

"Did you highlight this concern?" Gareth pressed.

"Yes" she repeated. "We all mentioned it to Queen Leah" he advised and I watched as she threw Queen Leah a dark look.

"And what did she say?" Gareth stated.

"She stated that the dead villains shouldn't have been brought back to life; they deserved it and-" she started.

"And?" Gareth prompted.

"She wanted to make sure that Dame Mal Faery couldn't come back into our lives" she finished and I watched as the council's face dropped in shock.

"So you were all going to slaughter the Isle just to make sure that Dame Faery wasn't going to be a problem anymore?" Gareth questioned in shock.

"Yes" she confirmed and everyone gasped again.

"Do you not see how wrong that is?" Gareth pressed.

"I do" she confirmed once more. "I did highlight that we shouldn't go that far" she added. "But-" she began again.

"Yes?" Gareth urged.

"Queen Leah said that it was the only way" Dame Aphrodite shrugged.

"Ok" Gareth nodded as he looked down to the notes in front of him.

"How would you describe your relationship with Dame Faery?" she enquired as he looked back up at her. I felt myself take a deep breath in; I didn't know what she was about to say - but by the look on her face I wasn't going to like it.

"Not as good as with other council members" she advised before she pursed her lips together.

"And why is that?" Gareth questioned.

"I think she doesn't like me" she advised and I watched as people looked at me and I made sure that I kept a blank look on my face so my face wouldn't confirm or deny that statement.

"And why would she do that?" Gareth said.

"Well I do openly flirt with his Majesty in front of her; and I have made my opinions about her very known publicly-" she started. "So if I am honest I don't blame her for not being close to me" she finished.

"I understand" Gareth nodded.

"What were some of these opinions?" he enquired and I watched as she started to look uneasy. I don't know why she was nervous of voicing her opinions now - she had no problems doing it in the past!

"That she shouldn't be put in a position of power; she can't be trusted; she is just like her mother" she reminded everyone.

"I see" Gareth nodded again. "Why do you believe these things? Dame Faery hasn't shown any malice since his Majesty's coronation" he noted.

"Again I think I let my jealousy get the better of me-" she returned. "Yes I am older than his Majesty; but I felt-" she added but stopped nervously.

"Yes?" Gareth prompted.

"I felt as if I was a better fit for him" she admitted and I watched as Zeus, Hera, Meg and Hercules all shook their heads.

"What about now?" Gareth pressed.

"I shouldn't have pursued this; I regret it. I should have left well alone" she answered. I didn't really know how to feel about this; I knew that deep down she wanted to take Ben away from me. But to hear her actually admit it was making me sick to my stomach; I wanted to make sure that she knew that I wasn't going to tolerate her being so openly friendly with Ben - but right now wasn't the place. But I would make sure that she and every other woman who wanted Ben in this kingdom would know this.

"What is your opinion on his Majesty's rule?" Gareth said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"I don't have a problem with it; my only problem was with his choice of consort" Dame Aphrodite shrugged.

"Ok" Gareth said. "Well I don't think we need to make you repeat what you have just said" he continued.

"Thank you" Dame Aphrodite smiled meekly.

"Moving onto the character references-" Gareth began once more. "Do you believe if any of the statements were exaggerated?" he went on to say.

"Yes" Dame Aphrodite confirmed.

"Which ones?" Gareth questioned.

"More particularly in Princess Tabatha's" she advised.

"Why do you say that?" Gareth replied.

"Well even though his Majesty and Dame Faery may have had a disagreement I don't think the behaviour displayed in that particular character reference was true" she explained.

"Could you please elaborate further" he prompted.

"I don't believe that his Majesty and Dame Faery would openly try to get reactions out of each so publicly like that" she started. "The whole kingdom was watching them" she added. "I believe that they had just found themselves in a very circumstantial situation" she finished and I bit down on my bottom lip. I couldn't get over the change in her; however I couldn't get the thought out of my head that she was only doing this as she had been caught. I could only hope that this would make her think twice to try anything else in the future.

"I also don't believe that Dame Faery pulled his Majesty away maliciously away from the mermaids" I heard her say which again broke me out of my train of thought.

"Thank you" Gareth smiled. "Do you agree with the distribution of the personal information?" he moved on.

"No" she answered shaking her head. "At the time I liked reading it; but upon reflection it's not my place to know or see such things" she answered as she pursed her lips together.

"But it didn't stop you from using it" Gareth stated bluntly. "In fact Dame Aphrodite; you would have continued to use it if you hadn't been caught, isn't that right" he stated.

"Yes" she sighed.

"So am I right in assuming that this change of heart is fuelled by the fact that you want to appear remorseful to help your case?" he said smugly.

"Yes; but I am remorseful-" she started. "I regret my actions" she added. "I hate the shame I have put onto my family" she finished as she threw her family a saddened look, who just looked away from her.

"I want to go over something with you-" Gareth said causing her to look back at him.

"Ok" she nodded.

"You said that you had your concerns about certain aspects of your plan-" he began.

"Yes" she repeated.

"So you didn't wholeheartedly believed in it then?" he stated.

"I did at the start" she confirmed.

"What made you change your mind?" Gareth countered.

"When Queen Leah mentioned that she wanted to destroy the Isle and everyone on it" she explained.

"That wasn't mentioned in the minutes" he advised.

"No" she answered shaking her head. "She shot us all down and told us to stop being stupid" she advised and I watched as Queen Leah glared at her.

"I see" Gareth noted.

"Also Dame Aphrodite do you believe that it is the best behaviour of a Dame to resort to blackmail?" he asked.

"No" she replied. "But we thought that was going to be the only way to get what we wanted" she interjected.

"Yes" Gareth sighed. "And you nearly managed it as well; do you wish that you were never found out?" he pressed.

"I have mixed feelings really" Dame Aphrodite admitted.

"How?" Gareth prompted.

"Well I am glad that we have been found out as a lot could have happened; but at the same time-" she started before she thought about what to say. "I will always wonder what could have been" she advised.

"Thank you for being honest" Gareth smiled meekly at her and she smiled meekly back. "Finally Dame Aphrodite" he added. "I want to ask you about your opinion on the hidden marriage contract" he finished.

"Erm-" she muttered. "Well like I said I would have preferred it to be me; but Queen Leah would never allow that" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Also his Majesty was right; she added clauses in to make sure that his Majesty and Dame Faery could never be together in every eventuality" she explained as Queen Leah crossed her arms over her chest.

"You seem to have everything thought out" Gareth noted.

"Yes" she confirmed. "And we nearly got away with it" she reminded the council and everyone shook their heads at this.

"Yes; and it would have caused a lot of pain and suffering" Gareth stated.

"Yes" she repeated as she looked down to the floor.

"That's all my questions my lord" Gareth said as he looked over to Ben as he sat down. We all then watched as a tall, slim, ginger haired man stood up in a sandy coloured suit, that could only be her lawyer - Samuel Wright.

"Dame Aphrodite" he said as he grinned at her.

"Yes Samuel" she returned.

"I want to go back to the very beginning-" he started. "How did this all come about?" he asked.

"Queen Leah had been throwing comments out for a while; everyone just answered them and nothing came of it" she explained. "However she rang me at the start of May saying that she had a proposition for me" she finished.

"Was this the phone call recording that we have just heard?" he prompted.

"That's correct" she confirmed.

"Ok" he nodded. "What happened after that?" she enquired.

"Queen Leah rang me and advised that she had enough support to challenge his Majesty; but she wanted to form plans to get him to leave his consort or to take the crown for Audrey" she explained as I balled my fists together.

"I see" Samuel noted. "What did you say to that?" he stated.

"I agreed with it; however I did have my reservations" she answered.

"When you had these reservations did you try to pull out of the plan?" he returned.

"Yes" she confirmed. "But Queen Leah threatened me" she admitted and everyone's face dropped in shock as Queen Leah looked away from us all.

"What did she say?" Samuel asked.

"She said that if I didn't follow the plan that I had already agreed to then she would make sure that I got the blame for everything" she pressed.

"I see" he repeated. "So you felt like you were obligated to carry on?" he noted.

"Yes" she repeated again.

"Could you not have spoken out?" he pressed.

"No!" she answered as she quickly shook her head. "She threatened me into silence; she said she could ruin me and my family" she added and we all watched as her family looked panicked at this. "And I was to keep my mouth shut if I knew what was good for me" she finished.

"So how has all of this made you feel?" he questioned.

"Scared, very sorry-" she started before she threw a glance at me and Ben. "Embarrassed" she added. "I hate what I was involved with and I hope that everyone can see in time to forgive me" she finished as she threw the full council a pleading look.

"Thank you" Samuel said. "I have no further questions my lord" he added as he smiled up at Ben.

"Ok" Ben nodded and we all watched as one of Ben's clerk's stepped forward and handed Ben a piece of paper. We all then watched as Ben read what was on the paper before his eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" he asked his clerk and we saw his clerk nodded.

"If that is what they want" he shrugged and the clerk walked back to his desk.

"I have just been made aware that Princess Tabatha, Ava and Ceto have all declined their defence cross examination" he declared and we all gasped and looked at them. They stared in front of them; surely they knew what risk this put them at! "They all state that they believe that their prosecution cross reference is enough for their cases" Ben added. "Is this really what you all want?" he offered to them and they all nodded.

"Very well" Ben nodded. *Darren can you show Dame Aphrodite to her seat and get Princess Tabatha" he advised and Darren stepped forward and showed Aphrodite back to her seat. As I watched as Princess Tabatha started to walk towards the stand I started to worry about what she was about to talk about - I was starting to find it all too much for me and I didn't know how much more I could take.


	31. Cross Examination Part Three

"Princess Tabatha could you please approach the stand" I heard echo around the court room. We all then watched as she mirrored Queen Leah and Aphrodite's actions and walked to the stand with Darren.

"Could you please put your hand onto this bible?" Ben's clerk asked again as Darren made his way back to his seat. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" he questioned as she placed her hand onto the bible.

"I swear" she stated and she pulled her hand away from the bible before the clerk walked back to his desk.

"Gareth over to you" Ben advised and we all watched as Gareth stood up.

"Can you please state your name and title please?" he started as he smiled at Princess Tabatha.

"I am Princess Tabatha Lily of the Piccanniny Tribe" she returned.

"First of all I would like to question why you have turned down your defence?" Gareth questioned.

"I believe everything that you are about to ask me is also my defence" she started bluntly as she pulled one brow up cynically. I didn't like her cold and blank stare on her face; I was sensing that she was bored by this whole situation - and I was actually dreading what was about to come out of her mouth. I thought that I had done everything in my power to make sure that there was no malice between us - but it would appear that no matter what I did it wasn't going to be good enough for some people.

"I see" Gareth nodded. "What was your reasoning for plotting against the king, consort and this kingdom?" she added and my stomach continued to prick with concern.

"I wanted to be his consort; I was brought up for such a life" she admitted and I noted that everyone shook their heads at this. If I wasn't aware of Ben imprinting on me then I would be worried about whether I could lose Ben; but I knew that what me and Ben had was forever - no matter what any other woman thought! I just hoped that after this whole sorry mess the accused would leave my Beast alone; as neither me or Ben wanted such drama involving our relationship. "Dame Faery hasn't" she added smugly as she threw me a look; which took everything in my power to not glare or roll my eyes at her. "Yes I believe that we did wrong; but I still believe that she isn't the right woman to be by our king's side" she finished and everyone gasped at this. If I was being completely honest her opinion didn't both me; she could think this all she wanted - but I was going to marry Ben and she would just have to come to live with it.

"Gone are the days when the council chooses the King's bride Princess Tabatha" Gareth reminded her seriously. "I thought that you have interests elsewhere?" he pressed.

"I must stop this questioning" Princess Tabatha's lawyer, Pakala stated as he stood up.

"No" Be answered. "Gareth continue" he stated which caused Pakala to nod meekly before returning to his seat.

"I did" Princess Tabatha started. "I do!" she urged and I watched as she threw Nash a pleading look. I then saw as he shook his head and looked away from her; it would appear that that ship has sailed - and she now only had herself to blame. "Up until recently" she added sadly as she looked down at the floor.

"I am not going to embarrass you and ask you the circumstances of that; however-" Gareth started which caused Princess Tabatha to look back up at him and she smiled meekly. "If his Majesty came to you pledging that he wanted to start a relationship with you; am I right in assuming that you would become his consort?" he asked and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. My EI was starting to get more intense; and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to sit through them picking apart me and my relationship with Ben. This should be something that should be private between me and Ben; yes I knew that this couldn't always be the case - but I was getting sick of people still questioning my reasons for being with him.

"Of course" she answered. "He is the King of Auradon" she added as she threw a large grin in Ben's direction. I watched as Ben then pulled his right brow up cynically before he shook his head in disbelief.

"So you want him for the crown on his head?" Gareth pressed causing Princess Tabatha to look back at him.

"Well-" She started. "That is part of it" she added. "And no one can say any different; even Dame Faery" she added bitterly.

"Well that is where you are wrong Princess Tabatha-" Gareth started. "Because over the years Dame Faery has very vocally stated that it didn't matter" he reminded everyone.

"Well that might just only be show" she shrugged back in response which made me shake my head in disbelief. It was becoming very hard to not react to what they were saying about me and Ben - and I was trying to calm myself down in case I retaliated to what she was currently saying.

"It also may not" Gareth countered. "It is possible to love without chasing power" he said fondly.

"Yes well that is why this plan was put together; she is too close to the crown" Princess Tabatha replied as she threw me a dark look before looking back at Gareth. "I want to point out I was never questing his Majesty's rule; just his choice in consort" she finished which caused me to purse my lips together. I knew that there was going to be some people that I was never going to be good enough for some people; and I thought that I could sit through this. But I was now starting to get my mother's voice ringing in my ears; telling me that I was wrong to love Ben and that I was never ever going to be good enough. I looked down at the floor and attempted to push my mother away - she already had too much to do with the trial as it is! I didn't want to fixate on her any longer as I knew that this would lead to my undoing.

"Ok" Gareth nodded. "So what is your real opinion on Dame Faery?" he asked and I sighed. I knew that he had to ask that question - but I hated the fact that she was probably going to pick me apart in front of everyone.

"I think she is disrespectful-" she stated boldly as my stomach burned and twinged.

"How?" Gareth questioned.

"Well my staff saw them both in bed together-" she started as she grimaced at me.

"Yes I can see how that may look; but it has already been confirmed that nothing happened other than cuddling" Gareth dismissed.

"Well they would say that wouldn't they?" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Princess Tabatha!" Ben snapped. "Be careful of your words" he warned her.

"Sorry your Majesty" she quickly apologised as she looked at him. "But that is my opinion" she stressed. "She is leading you astray; with her evil and common ways" she continued as she threw me another dark look. "You deserve so much more; we all do" she directed at Ben as she looked back at him. "Aphrodite was right with what she said when she was drunk" she finished and I looked down to the floor. But as my eyes did this I noticed that Aphrodite put her head in her hands in shame. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as Aphrodite's comments wiped around my head; I felt my stomach convulsing and my head started to ache. I took a couple more breaths to steady myself as I started to think about what to do; I had heard so much already today and I felt weak and pathetic at the fact that I couldn't deal with it. I was trying to be strong for Ben but they had hurt me so much; yes they were saying that they were sorry - but I knew that they were only sorry that they had been caught. If Athena hadn't given Ben that folder I would have been sent to the Isle and died. Something that the people on this council doesn't realise - me and my family would have already suffered a traitor's death before the Isle was destroyed. The thought of this hurt me; not for me but my family - they didn't deserve to be beaten then hung. I didn't deserve this either; but right now I was concentrating on what nearly happened to my family and Ben when we were sent back. I felt the urge to leave the room but I knew how this would look to everyone - however as I heard Princess Tabatha foul mouth me again I made a decision.

"May I be excused?" I called out and everyone went quiet and looked over to me however instead I stared at the wall in front of me. I couldn't bear to look at everyone; but as I felt my stomach convulse once more I knew that it wasn't going to be very long before I was sick.

"Erm" I heard Ben mutter. "Yes" he confirmed. "Yes you may" he added. "Dame Grimhilde" he said and I looked at him and smiled meekly. I should have known that Ben wouldn't want me to be on my own and as he couldn't leave he would ask for Evie to come with me.

"Of course" she answered and we both packed our bags before quickly leaving the room. I noticed that the whole council watched as we did this and they were all trying to get me to look at them so they could offer me some reassurance. And even though I valued and appreciated this but too much had already happened today for me to try and please them by smiling meekly at them. I felt physically and emotionally drained and I needed some space from this room - for however long was allowed to me.


	32. Comfort

"Mal-" I heard Evie start after we both walked out of the court room and the doors closed behind us. I watched as the staff looked over to me and threw me a sympathetic look and I smiled meekly at them. I know how this probably looked to them; but I needed to take a breather from the trial. I was glad that the press wasn't in here as they would have a field day with the fact that I had to leave the court room.

"Don't E!" I stated as she stood next to me. "I just need some air" I advised as my stomach continued to cramp up. I held my stomach as my stomach and chest continued to tighten and I felt her wrap her left arm around my waist as she pulled me closely to her. "But if I go outside it is going to cause a scene" I whined.

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say.

"Yes?" I replied and when me and Evie turned around we saw that a tall, blonde haired and green eyed man dressed in a dark blue uniform step in front of us.

"His Majesty has asked whether you want to be shown to his rooms?" he enquired.

"Yes please" I advised and he smiled before he opened a side door and he led us through a corridor which led to the side door of Ben's rooms. I sighed as he closed the door behind him after he left me and Evie to our own devices; however I still felt the need to try and get away from this situation. However I knew that I needed to stay; I didn't want to make things worse for me or Ben - I needed to try and find a way to try and get through this as Ben needed me just as much as I needed him.

"I don't want to go back in" I sighed. "But I know at some point I am going to need to" I advised as I took a couple more deep breaths to steady myself as I sat down on one of the dark blue leather couches. "I have just made myself look weak" I muttered.

"You haven't Mal" she dismissed as she sat down on my right hand side. "They are tearing you apart in there" she stated. "I couldn't do it" she advised as she shook her head. "I couldn't sit there like you and Ben has" she finished as she wrapped her left arm around my shoulders.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Well it is only a matter of time before Ben comes in here" I added as I knew that as soon as Princess Tabatha's cross examination was done Ben would call a recess so he could come and see me. "I want to be right for him" I whined.

"You are" she urged.

"Do they not even realise what they are doing?" I exclaimed. "The more the try the more it is going to push us together" I advised. "I am not going anywhere!" I snapped as I continued to work on my breathing.

"I know M" she advised. "Come here" she stated and she pulled me to her so my head was now rested against her shoulder. "You and Ben can get through this; you are a very strong couple" she said as she soothingly rubbed the top of my left arm.

"Yes" I repeated. "Yes we are" I stated as I started to think about Ben. "I am never going to be good enough for some people!" I exclaimed as I felt my eyes started to water. "It is what it is E" I added as I started to work on forcing the lump in my throat that was trying to form. "Do you think I can refuse to go back in and come back tomorrow?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I don't know" she answered. "I don't know how these things work" she stated as she pursed her lips together.

"Me neither" I returned. "I hope that we don't have to go through this again" I sighed.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Have I just caused a scene?" I asked slowly hoping that I hadn't just made things even worse for me and Ben.

"No" she answered. "No I don't think so" she added. "Everyone will understand" she urged and I nodded at this.

"I know they are under oath; but I can't believe half of the stuff they are saying-" I started as my mind started to spitefully remind me of some of the things that had been said about me today. "Queen Leah has panic attacks about me" I sighed. "I am not belittling that; but for her to say it" I strained. I couldn't believe this I really couldn't; I can't even tell if she is lying about it or not. But it was sick of her if she was - but I wasn't going to make a meal out of it as this is the last thing either of us needed.

"I know M" she sighed.

"It feels like they are blaming me for this; who I am" I stressed. "And that doesn't feel fair; it's not" I groaned in pain as I cupped my stomach.

"Mal!" she exclaimed.

"It's ok" I dismissed. "I don't want any fuss" I pressed.

"You're having an EI, aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "That is one reason why I left" I added. "I didn't want anyone to see this" I continued. "It will only give them more cause to hate me" I sighed as my mind then spitefully showed me their disappointed faces after reading the character reference about me and my mother.

"Oh Mal" she cooed. "They won't hate you" she dismissed.

"I wish I could believe you E" I panted as the pain started to build up in my stomach once more. "But I saw the council's face when they read that reference about me and my mother" I said sadly. "I saw concern and disappointment in their eyes" I pouted. "And it broke my heart!" I cried as tears started to fall down my cheeks. We both then fell into silence before I broke down into sobbing; I felt Evie hold me tightly against her and she let me cry against her. I knew that she was giving the time that I needed; and I valued this as I needed to pull myself together before Ben came to see me.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he quickly entered the room.

"Ben" I muttered as I sat up straight so Evie's arms dropped from me.

"Mal look at me" he advised and I looked up at him and as he made his way towards me I could see the concern etched on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked as he sat on my left hand side.

"You really need to ask that?" I laughed as I shook my head.

"Evie can you give us a second?" he asked.

"Of course" she advised and Evie quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ben I know this looks bad-" I started. "But I'm not going back in" I advised.

"But-" he started.

"No buts!" I advised cutting him off. "I'll go back in tomorrow" I offered. "But I can't listen to them pulling me, you and our relationship apart" I said sadly.

"Hey!" Ben said as he pulled me into a hug. "You don't have to go back in" he advised as he snuggled into my hair. "But I need to" he added.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Do you need me to wait?" I questioned.

"Erm" he muttered.

"I know how it going to look if I leave" I replied.

"If you want to go home then go home; but take Evie with you?" he offered. "I don't want you left on your own" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Ok" I nodded. "I don't know what to do" I sighed. "How much longer will this go on for?" I questioned hoping that me, Ben and our family had to go through this for much longer today.

"Around an hour or so" he advised. "With Ava and Ceto not wanting defence cross examination it takes time off" he added before he meekly smiled at me. As I started to stare into his eyes I made the decision that no matter how long I had to wait I was going to stay and wait for Ben. Yes I wasn't willing to go back into the court room today; but I know Ben knowing that I was close would help him get through the rest of today's proceedings.

"I'll wait" I explained and I watched as his brow burrowed in concern.

"You sure?" he urged.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed. "I will wait in here; I don't want to hear what Ava and Ceto think of me" I added. "I have already heard enough from Queen Leah, Aphrodite and Tabatha" I sighed.

"Yes" he advised as he rested his forehead against mine. "Well it didn't get any better when you left" he added sadly.

"No" I muttered. "I didn't think it would" I sighed.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" I advised as I bumped my nose against his before smiling at him. "And don't worry Ben" I dismissed. "Yes this might be overwhelming, upsetting to me and causing and EI" I advised and I watched as his eyes widened in panic. Yes I didn't want to worry him even more; but there was no way that I was going to upset Ben by keeping my EI from him this time. "But I will marry you" I finished as I cupped his face in both of my hands and he smiled sweetly at me.

"That's my girl" he advised before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead.

"I need to go back in" he said sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"Ok" I muttered before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips. When we broke apart we sat for a few seconds staring at each other for a few seconds before Ben sighed and dropped his arms away from me and I dropped myself back against the couch.

"See you soon" he advised as he opened the door.

"See you" I smiled meekly and I watched as he closed the door behind him, leaving me with my own overwhelming thoughts.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Evie walked back into the room; when her eyes landed onto me she quickly closed the door before coming to sit back next to me. We them sat in near enough silence as we waited for the others to return to us however it felt like a tortured eternity. Due to my hyper sense hearing I was able to hear Ava and Ceto's cross examinations; all the way through Evie held me close as I cried through them. I told her what they were saying me and she kept trying to soothe me to no avail. I was actually glad that I wasn't in the same room as them now as I now didn't have to hide my feelings as they ripped into me and Ben - Ava wasn't as bad as Ceto, but still.

Ava had similar opinions to Aphrodite; she disagreed with the slaughter of the Isle and was remorseful. But when the conversation went on to me she advised the council that she was concerned about my motives; especially given what had been highlighted about my past in the character references. She stated that she thought I was evil deep down and I was never going to change. Then stressed that putting me so close to the crown was a risk; even if I wasn't with Ben I shouldn't be allowed to be in any romantic relationship with any royalty. When questioned on this she stated that I could romantically manipulate any royals to do my bidding; she finished her statement by saying that she thinks that the best thing for our kingdom and Ben was if I chose to leave our relationship - for everyone's safety!

Ceto was even worse! And she didn't hold back at all. She said that I was undermining Ben and the council's leadership by being with Ben; as it was showing the kingdom that they didn't have a care on what the Kingdom thought. When questioned on this further Ceto stated that we are examples to the Kingdom; and Ben is ruining himself by staying with me. She then advised that good people should only be with good people and evil people should still be on the Isle; she pressed further that she agreed with me and my family going back to the Isle but not the slaughter of it. She then continued to say that she thought that I had loose morals; and I will easily move away from Ben when I felt like it. She then advised that she found it very disrespectful at the fact that I had chosen to leave; as this shows that I am not really committed to Ben or the role by his side. She then attacked my character further by saying that I do not have what it takes to be Queen of this kingdom; and things should be put into place for the removal of myself from Ben's life and royal life.

Yes I knew that the pair of them didn't like me; but to hear them be so harsh towards me was the final straw. I only made it to the private bathroom in Ben's room just in time to be sick in the toilet; as my rib cage painfully heaved as Evie held my hair out of my face I just concentrated on Ben - hoping that I was in fact after this trial was over we wouldn't have to go through anything like this ever again.

* * *

When the others came back into Ben's private rooms I let my eyes fall down to the floor as I crossed my arms over my stomach; I couldn't bear to look at them. All the comments and evidence shown today had made me feel so embarrassed and ashamed. As I stood up I let Ben pull me into a hug and we both held each other closely; as he snuggled into my shoulder I knew that everything that had happened today had hurt him and tonight we would both need to console each other. When I dared to look up at our family they all had sadness in their eyes and I couldn't help but smile meekly at them; we all needed to be strong so we could get through this together. And something was telling me that after this trial was over - we weren't going to endure such emotional anguish again.

* * *

We walked out of the court house in near enough silence and when we walked back to our limousine the press were shouting and calling out to us and frantically taking photos. Me and Ben quickly climbed into the limousine and slid over onto the side seats; to let the others find their seats.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Carlos say as the limousine pulled away.

"Yeah" I muttered. "As I'm going to be" I sighed as I pursed my lips together.

"Everything will be ok Mal" Jay urged. "I promise" he advised.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Mal-" Belle started.

"Yeah?" I answered as I lazily looked over to her.

"You do have nothing to worry about" she stressed.

"Yeah, maybe" I muttered. I then let Ben pull me into his arms and we cuddled closely together once more. I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head and I snuggled my face into his chest. I couldn't help but sigh as I started to feel my EI symptoms start to subside; I loved the fact that Ben could always make me feel better. I hated the fact that the council knew about my condition to a certain degree; I just hoped that this wasn't about to become the topic of conversation in the future. As me and Ben continued to hold each other I made a decision; when we got back home I wanted some time on my own - if Ben was going to give me this was another thing.


	33. Comfort Part Two

When I climbed out of the limousine when we arrived at Auradon Castle I walked straight into the main hall; I heard the others follow me in as the other council member's cars started to pull up behind ours. I started to head for the main staircase however when I heard Ben say my name.

"Aha?" I replied as I turned and looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"My room" I stated as I nodded up towards the stairs.

"Can we talk?" he asked hopefully.

"Can it wait? I wanted some time alone" I advised solemnly. I did feel guilty at the fact that Ben wanted to spend time with me; but I needed to be on my own. I just hoped that Ben understood this and he would allow me to have the time that I need.

"Erm" he muttered. "Yeah of course" he advised and I quickly turned and ran up the stairs. I could hear the other council members start to get out of their cars and I didn't want to start having any conversations about what has already happened today.

I quickly walked into my room and closed and locked the door behind and as I looked around my room. I then decided that I wanted some fresh air and wanted to go for a run; so with this thought in mind I walked towards my walk-in wardrobe so I could go and get changed.

* * *

After getting changed into my dark purple running vest, trainers and black leggings I then pulled my hair into two side plaits. I then wrapped my strap and slid my phone into it and plugged my earphones in. As I started to let my music play I walked back down the stairs and I kept my eyes down to the floor as I quickly walked down the corridor and through the side door for the kitchens. I was about to walk through the kitchen to leave out of the back door when I got a shock when I noticed Chip standing smiling at me.

"Oh" I muttered as I pulled my right ear earphone out. "Hello" I smiled.

"Hello" he answered happily. "Is there anything I can help with?" he enquired.

"No Chip" I answered as I shook my head as I walked up to him. "I'm just going for a run and I wanted to leave this way if that is ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's fine" he nodded.

"Thank you" I replied as I put my earphone back into my ear and I quickly left the kitchen through the back door for some time to think about things.

* * *

After I walked through the kitchen I then walked through to the end of the rose garden; I then quickly jumped over the wooden fence and started to stretch for myself. I was glad that I had decided to do this; as being on my own like this in the warm Auradon evening air was cooling and soothing to me. When I finished stretching out I then set off on a slow jog; I thought it was for the best that I stay on the grounds so a run along the fields surrounding Auradon Castle. I felt protected here; as I was away from the world; but close enough for Ben and my family to find me if they wanted to.

As I continued to run faster I concentrated on the view in front of me; the grass was a bright Eden-green and the cool breeze was making the grass sway and dance in the wind. I could hear the sounds of whirring dragonflies, chirring grasshoppers and squeaking swallows; which caused me to smile as the swallows starting flying around in the bright brochure-blue sky. When I got to the end of the first field I stood for a few seconds and let myself catch my breath; my eyes then fell onto a large oak tree. The tree itself lifted its branches to the sky and its bark was a dark dusky brown. I watched up to it and I felt playful and I started to climb up the bark; I kept climbing until I was at least twenty feet up in the air. I then carefully manoeuvred myself and sat on the branch with my back rested against the trunk. And I couldn't help but take in the breath taking view of Auradon City in front of me.

Sitting up here like this and looking out into the world felt really calming to me, watching the city go about their business put everything into perspective for me. When I got into my relationship with Ben I knew that it was going to be hard at times; I knew that we were always going to have drama and scandal following us around. But nothing or no one was going to stop me being with Ben; he meant more to me than my own life. I couldn't lose him and it would completely destroy me! As I continued to get lost in the view before me I decided that when I had to go into the court room tomorrow I was going to prove the full accused party wrong and show them that yes I might have left once - but it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

In reality when Mal asked for some time alone I wanted to tell her no; but I knew that this was unfair and selfish of me. I knew that today was hard for her and it broke my heart to see her leave the courtroom like that. I couldn't believe that the accused party could think so negatively of my future Queen; but I did know one thing - they were going to have to come to live with the fact that Mal was my choice of Queen. Nothing no one said or done was ever going to change that.

So after I left Mal for nearly an hour and a half I left my office to go and find her; I knew that all the council members were already in their rooms getting ready for our meals tonight so thankfully I was quickly able to get to mine and Mal's room. However my stomach sunk when I noticed that she wasn't there; my stomach burned in panic when I walked into her old room and also noticed that she wasn't there. Where was she? Surely she wouldn't have just left and not told me?

"Mother!" I called as I walked up to my parent's rooms.

"Yes?" she replied as she looked at me as I stood in the doorway.

"Have you seen Mal?" I asked in a panic.

"No" she answered. "Why?" she asked in concern.

"I can't find her" I advised.

"Is she not in her room?" my mother asked as she stood up.

"No" I advised as I shook my head.

"Oh" I muttered as I watched as Chip walked past the room. "Chip?" I started.

"Yes your Majesty" he replied as he turned and looked at me.

"Have you seen Mal?" I questioned hopefully.

"Yes" she confirmed. "She went for a run" he advised.

"A run?" I repeated slowly. I didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing; part of me was thinking I should stay here but the rest of me was telling me to go and look for her.

"Yes" he replied.

"Did she say where?" I enquired.

"No" he replied which made me sigh. "But she left through the kitchen back door" he added. "So I can only imagine she's still in the grounds" he offered happily.

"Thank you Chip" I smiled.

"You're welcome your Majesty" he said before quickly turning and walking off.

"I'm going to go find her" I decided.

"Ben she wants space" my mother reminded me.

"Yes I get that" I stated as I shrugged out of my blazer and handed it to my mother. "But Mal would have at least told me that she was going for a run" I advised before quickly running down the corridor to the main staircase. As I started to make my way down the stairs I started to hope that there wasn't something else going on that I didn't know about.

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was suddenly brought back to reality when my music stopped and my ring tone erupted from my phone; so I quickly pulled my phone out of my arm strap and I smiled when I saw that it was Ben. If I was being honest I was surprised that he hadn't come looking for me before now.

"Hello" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello" he quickly answered. "Where are you? Chip said you went for a run" he advised and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was confused by my actions.

"I did" I confirmed. "I'm just sitting; having a rest" I added.

"I see" he noted. "Is it ok if I join you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" I smiled as I saw Ben in the distance at the bottom of the field.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Well I can see you" I answered and I watched as he looked around in an attempt to try and find me. "In the distance" I advised and I then watched as he looked further to try and find me.

"I can't see you" he advised.

"No" I said. "You probably won't" I chuckled.

"Mal please?" he whined. "I need a cuddle" he flirted.

"Then come and get one" I stated and I heard Ben laugh down the phone at me. As I watched as Ben started to walk towards me I started to feel playful; and I knew what I was about to suggest was going to pull me and Ben out of our distress from today.

"How about we do a deal?" I offered.

"Right?" he prompted. "Which is?" he stated.

"You find me; we will do anything you want in bed tonight" I flirted. "Within reason" I added seductively.

"Ok" he smirked. "And what do you get if I don't find you?" he questioned.

"I get what I want" I shrugged as I watched him grin.

"Oh I like those odds" he said incredulously as he continued to look in the distance to try and find me.

"I bet you do" I teased.

"Do I get any clues?" he questioned eagerly.

"If you walk down the path you are on you should find me" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded and I watched as he stood underneath the tree and continued to look all around him.

"Mal are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes" I stated.

"I heard you then" he said happily.

"I know" I smiled slyly. "I'm trying to stay quiet" I teased.

"You don't play fair Dragon" he whined.

"I never claimed to Beast" I joked and I heard him laugh at me.

"If I give in you win, right?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Do you really not know where I am?" I teased.

"No" he answered.

"Give in?" I pressed.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Turn around" I advised and I watched as he turned around.

"Right" he said.

"Look up" I replied and I watched as he slowly looked up and his eyes lit up when they landed on me.

"There you are" he smiled eagerly as we both hung up and I slid my phone back into its arm strap.

"Yep" I smiled back. "I'm surprised you didn't see me" I stated. "I'm purple" I winked at him.

"I know" he said. "But I never expected you to be in a tree" he laughed.

"Well-" I started. "I like to keep you on your toes" I stated.

"Yep" he laughed. "Are you ok?" he asked and I watched as his face dropped into concern.

"Yeah" I advised. "I just needed to think" I said.

"Sorry" he apologised as he slid his phone back into his trousers pocket. "I haven't really given you space have I?" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"No" I answered. "But quite honestly Ben-" I started. "I didn't expect you to; I knew that you would come looking for me at some point" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him. "Give me a min" I advised.

"Ok" he stated and I watched him smile at me. I then slowly and carefully climbed down the try full well knowing that his eyes were on me the whole time; I then jumped down and walked up to him and watched as a warm smile spread across his face.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"Hey" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I sighed as I snuggled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist; I loved my Beast and I loved our playful manner. Something of which I knew nothing would ever change.


	34. Comfort Part Three

After sharing a brief cuddle me and Ben then sat underneath the tree and cuddled together; this felt perfect to me. I liked it when it was just me and Ben on our own; it was like we were in our own little world. However like all good things I knew that this perfect solitude had to end - as our family and the rest of the council were waiting for us.

"Mal" Ben said into the silence.

"Yes Ben?" I replied as I looked up at him to see concern etched onto his face. I could see why he was concerned; I just disappeared without saying anything - hopefully I could reassure him that he had nothing to be worried about.

"Do I need to be worried about anything?" he questioned.

"No" I advised. "Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well I know you don't need to tell me everything-" he started nervously which made me smile. "But it worried me at the fact that you just left and didn't say anything worried me" he admitted.

"I see" I muttered. "Well I am sorry for that" I added. "Also I'm sorry for worrying you" I apologised.

"It's ok" he dismissed. "So?" he prompted.

"You have nothing to worry about Ben" I smiled. "A lot happened today and I just needed to think about it; and also I was hoping that the fresh air would calm my EI" I explained.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked as he snuggled into my hair.

"Nah!" I stated as I pulled a funny face at him. "I know people are going to want to talk to me about it tonight" I sighed. Tonight the whole council was having a meal together; in all reality I just felt like going to bed but I had to join them and be by Ben's side.

"Yes" he confirmed. "But I can tell them not to?" he offered.

"No Ben you don't need to do that" I dismissed. "People are going to talk to me about it" I stated. "There is just one thing that I am worried about" I admitted.

"Which is?" he prompted.

"I saw how they all looked disappointed and concerned about the character reference about me and my mother" I muttered.

"Mal don't let that worry you" he said as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand. "Yes that is your past; but you have changed" he reminded me.

"Yes" I agreed. "But it has been brought to the forefront of everyone's minds" I reminded him. "I used to be evil; a creep, villainous-" I started as I pulled my face away from his hand and looked down. "And by the looks of it I am never going to be clear of my past" I sighed as I looked up at him and pursed my lips together.

"Hey!" he cooed as he tightened his arms around me. "Yes it may come up-" he started before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "But that doesn't mean that you haven't changed" he added happily. "You are you Mal" he continued as I snuggled into him. "The person you are right now; that is the person that they have come to love" he continued. "And they can see what this has done to you. They understand; and want to help you through this" he finished happily.

"But I don't want to talk about me like that" I advised sadly.

"Well don't" he replied. "Just say that you don't want to talk about it" he shrugged.

"Isn't that rude?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"No" he smiled. "No it's not" he urged.

"Was it rude of me to leave like that?" I asked as I started to hope that the council didn't think that I had just disrespected them. This is the last thing that I needed! Especially with some of the comments and opinions they have heard about me today.

"No" he answered. "You were very respectful actually" he smiled down at me. Me and Ben then fell into silence just staring into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but appreciate Ben even more. Of course I appreciated everything that he had done for me and both of us in the past; but I could see the emotional strain that this whole trial was putting him under. I wanted to make it better for him; and I only knew by being by his side and helping him through this was the only way. But like Ben has told me in the past; it was me and him against the world - and I wouldn't have it any other way!

"Thank you" I said lovingly as I brushed my nose against his.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"Protecting me" I stated. "Us" I added with a warm smile.

"You don't need to thank me for that Mal; but I do appreciate it all the same" he replied sincerely. "I will do anything for you and our relationship" he vowed. "And if you need to leave at any other point you just do so as you have done today" he advised with my favourite warm and crooked smile.

"Thank you" I repeated before I rested my head against his shoulder once more and we fell back into silence. I think this is something me and Ben needed right now; we just needed to sit in silence and hold one another. Yes there was a point in which I knew we were going to need to go back; but right now I was enjoying being in my Beast's arms - my place in the world.

* * *

"I should go back and go and have a shower" I sighed as I finally broke the silence. "Our meal will be soon" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he replied. "Shame we have to go back" he also sighed.

"Well if we didn't have every council member staying here we probably wouldn't need to" I advised as I sat up and smiled at him. We both then slowly stood up and I slid my right hand into his left and we started to slowly walk back towards Auradon Castle.

"Benny?" I started as an idea came to me.

"Aha?" he chuckled.

"When all this mess is sorted out-" I started.

"Yes" he prompted as he looked down at me.

"Can we have some time just us?" I questioned. "When things have settled down" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed with a large grin. "I will make sure we can have a weekend together if you would like?" he offered. "Quarantine lockdown" he winked at me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as we stood still and turned and faced each other. After standing in silence for a few seconds I cast a glance down the path and saw the rose gardens once more and I started to feel playful once more. "I need to finish my run" I advised as I looked back up at Ben.

"I thought you wanted to get changed" he said in confusion.

"Yes" I confirmed. "But I can race you over to the rose garden?" I offered and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Ok" he nodded and I watched as a playful glint entered his eyes as I let go of his hand.

"Go!" I shouted and I quickly run off giggling.

"Hey!" I heard Ben call in disappointment as he started to run after me. I heard him quickly start to catch up to me so I pushed my legs faster and fast; gone are the days where I would run on the Isle and maybe I should run more I just hoped that I was going to be able to out run him.

"I'm going to win!" I sang as we got closer and closer to the rose gardens.

"No you are not!" I heard him pant as he was just behind me.

"Hmph!" I puffed as he was just next to me and I pushed my legs further. I heard Ben playfully growl at me as he ran forward and to my distain he was able to beat me.

"I win!" he sang as he danced on the spot in victory.

"Fine" I panted as I rested my hands onto my knees as I tried to regulate my breathing. "You smug Beast" I smiled as I stood up straight. Ben then quickly pulled me towards him and he pressed his lips eagerly against mine; I smiled against his lips as I snaked my arms around his neck as his arms entrapped my waist and held me tightly against him. Part of me knows I should pull away in case someone sees us but before I could do anything about it I got lost in the kiss. All my senses seemed cut from the world and everything started and ended with Ben; my heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach continued to flutter. As we both pulled away when our lungs ached from starvation I watched as Ben seemed very happy with his prize of beating me.

"Mal" he whispers slowly causing me to smile at my playful Beast. Yes he may have beaten me in the race; but I always felt like the winner - as I had him. After we stared lovingly at each other before I attempted to push Ben onto the floor; however he was too quick for me and he grabbed me and we both started to wrestle. We both started laughing at each other; and I was struggling against him for a few minutes but thankfully I was able to hook my arm around his neck and I pulled him into a headlock. I heard him growl once more as just as I started to unsteady his footing I felt Ben's hands on my sides as he started to tickle me.

**"BEN!"** I shrieked as I tried to wriggle away as I still had hold of him. "Stop it!" I snapped.

"No!" I heard him say as he started to tickle me more.

**"BEN!"** I shouted hoping that we were weren't about to attract attention. "Stop it!" I repeated. Sadly he didn't stop so I wriggled against him and hooked my right leg behind his right and was able to knock him backward onto the ground. As he fell to the ground I let go of his neck but he wrapped his arms around my waist so he took me down to the floor with him.

"You are very playful today" he noted as I rolled off him.

"So are you" I teased as I rolled closer to him and snuggled into him. "Ben come here" I said as I pulled my phone back out of its arm strap and I turned the camera around. I then took a photo of us smiling at the camera before I kept pressing the button and we kept pulling different poses; some of us pulling funny faces, which then moved on to Ben kissing my cheek, me kissing his cheek, us staring lovingly into each other's eyes and finally sharing another loving kiss.

* * *

_*Belle's POV*_

* * *

After watching Ben quickly running off to go and see Mal I couldn't help but go and walk onto the balcony on mine and Adam's rooms. I sighed as I watched as Ben rang Mal and walked down a path just behind our rose gardens. I couldn't help but smile as I watched as Mal climbed down from the try and they both started cuddling before they sat under the tree together. Part of me felt as if I was intruding on a private moment between the two; but I loved watching the pair of them care for each other. Mal is everything that me and Adam have ever hoped for for Ben; yes I was concerned at the start of their relationship but she proved me and everyone else wrong. Even after finding out more about Ben's beastly habits she stuck by him and even encourages Ben's beastly nature. When I found this out I even bust out crying in our rooms, something of which I would never tell either one of them. I was just so overjoyed that Mal had come into our lives; and I know that they both are going through a hard time at the moment but I knew that they both would pull each other through it.

I then watched as they started walking towards back towards the castle a short while later and I couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them as they broke off into a run and started to head back towards the rose gardens. I watched as Ben danced in victory and as how Mal took her defeat well before Ben pulled her in for a loving kiss. Yes there was a time when I would be embarrassed to see them like this; but I have caught them doing worse. But in this moment I couldn't help but get lost in the sight of their love; Mal fully understood her bond with Ben and she was my son's soulmate now and for forever.

After they pulled away I watched as they started to wrestle each other to the ground before they started to take photos and I laughed at their playfulness. Mal was definitely one of a kind; not many girls would be able to keep up with the playfulness and pranks of my son.

"Belle!" I heard Adam call.

"Yes Adam" I answered still not taking my eyes away from Ben and Mal.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he stepped up to me on my right hand side.

"Watching those two" I advised as I smiled up fondly at my Beast.

"What are they doing?" he questioned as he looked down at them.

"Well Ben was worried that Mal went for a run-" I started.

"Oh" he muttered as we both watched as Ben and Mal cuddled together as Mal placed her phone behind her on the grass. "I see" he nodded.

"Yeah" I replied as I wrapped my right arm around his waist.

"But things look ok between them" he stated.

"Yes" I smiled. "Especially as they just raced and wrestled with each other" I advised causing my husband to laugh wholeheartedly. "What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I still can't believe that they have found each other" he answered sincerely. "They need each other" he added. "They make each other strong" he finished as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "She is everything we have ever wanted for our son" he said lovingly as he looked back down at them both as I snuggled my head against his chest. "And I will always be thankful for Mal" he finished as he rested his chin against the top of my head.

"Me too Adam" I smiled warmly as we saw both Ben and Mal stand up and started to walk back towards the castle hand in hand. "They can get through anything" I grinned.

"Of course they can" I heard Adam say before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. As I watched as Ben and Mal disappeared back into the castle I sighed; Adam was right - we were all thankful for Mal. And we would get her and Ben through this mess - one way or another.


	35. Comfort Part Four

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben, Mal" we heard a voice call as we were just about to turn to walk up the main staircase of Auradon Castle.

"Hey Az!" Ben answered for us both and when we both turned around we both saw a very happy looking Az walking in our direction.

"I was looking for you both" he explained as he stood in front of us both.

"We went for a run" Ben smiled down.

"Erm-" Az started as he took in mine and Ben's outfits.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"Ben you don't look dressed for a run dude" he teased and I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I went for a run; and he come looking for me" I advised. "But we raced back" I grinned.

"Who won?" he questioned eagerly.

"Me" Ben replied smugly.

"Cool!" Az exclaimed before he quickly high fived Ben which caused me to roll my eyes at this.

"I nearly got you" I reminded him.

"Yes you did" Ben sang before he pressed a kiss against my right cheek. "But you weren't quick enough" he teased.

"One day I will be" I warned him.

"Oh!" Az laughed. "That is fighting talk" he laughed further.

"Yes it is" I chuckled. "And when this day comes I will not let you forget it" I warned him playfully before I pressed a kiss against his left cheek. "I'm going to get changed and showered" I advised as I dropped his hand.

"Ok baby" he smiled lovingly.

"See you Mal" Az stated.

"See you Az" I advised and I turned and quickly walked up the stairs to go and get changed, leaving Ben and Az to whatever mischief they wanted to find themselves in.

* * *

After I quickly got showered and changed I looked at the clock in my bedroom; thankfully I still had twenty minutes to spare. I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror and I took in my appearance; I decided to wear what I wore to our first family day here. It looked smart enough to host a council meal; I decided to tie my hair up into a tight bun and use only a slight shade of purple for my eye shadow and blush. On my lips I used a dark purple lip stick - which complemented my makeup beautifully.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call as I was checking my makeup for the final time.

"Aha!" I called back.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

"Yes!" I shouted before I sighed. I hated the fact that me and Ben were giving the impression that we didn't share a room together; I knew that they probably knew that we did. But for appearance's and our reputation's shake we still had to put up this silly charade; I thought that this might change now that I have moved into Auradon Castle but no. But I knew that me and Ben could get through this; and I also knew that when everyone went to bed and me and Ben were behind closed doors we would finally get our time together. I wasn't even thinking about sex with Ben at the moment I could feel that the Beast side of him needed me; I was feeling driven to hold him and console him - and this is what I was going to do.

"Good, someone is here to talk to you" I heard him say.

"Who?" I asked as I stepped out of my bathroom.

"Me" I heard a voice say and I watched as Az walked into my bedroom from my living room.

"Now what can I do for you Az?" I smiled at him as I sat on the foot of my bed.

"I need your advice on something-" he started nervously.

"Oh" I muttered. "Ok" I smiled warmly. "I feel flattered that you would come to me" I advised as I watched him sit down next to me.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Remember our last conversation" he prompted and I thought about the last time that I talked to Az.

"About teasing me about Ben winning?" I asked slowly in confusion as I didn't know what was currently on his mind.

"No" he laughed. "At mine" he added.

"Oh" I said slowly as I realised what he had come to speak to me about. "Is this about Samantha?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed. "And alas it didn't work" he sighed. "It was too much for her" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said sadly. "What happened?" I asked.

"The press confronted us on our second date night and it really shook her up" he explained as he looked down towards the floor.

"I see" I noted. I knew how this felt; the press have confronted me and Ben in the past when we have been out in public. At first when it happened it really did shook me up and it worried Ben but we talked it out. Adam and Belle helped me to be able to cope with the press as well over the years; and yes I can deal with the press better now - but there were still times where I felt overwhelmed by them. "Well I know how that feels" I stated.

"Yes" he confirmed again.

"So what advice that you need?" I questioned in confusion; surely Az wasn't about to ask me for advice to deal with the press - he had more time dealing with them than I did.

"Erm-" he started. "I want to enquire about one of your friends" he advised.

"My friends" I repeated slowly.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

"Freddie" he admitted and I couldn't stop a grin spreading across my face. I had the gut feeling that something might blossom between the two of them; when Freddie had been at Royal Balls, functions and parties that Az had been at they had spent a little bit of time with each other. However it never progressed into anything; but by the looks of it it might do soon.

"Ok" I nodded. "What do you want to know?" I questioned innocently.

"Is she seeing someone?" he asked.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"Right" he nodded as he looked at slightly.

"You like her don't you?" I enquired.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Even though I am a prince I am always nervous when it comes to girls" he admitted bashfully.

"Would you like me to introduce you to her?" I offered. I know that they had spent time together; but maybe me introducing them again could cause them to talk more than the few chance meetings that they had had in the past.

"Yes please!" he exclaimed eagerly.

"Ok" I nodded. "Well she isn't around until the end of tour ball I'm afraid she gone home to visit her father" I explained.

"Ok" he nodded. "Thanks Mal" he smiled at me.

"You're welcome Az" I replied and I smiled up at him.

"I also wanted to make sure that you are ok after everything-" he started and I looked down at the floor.

"I will be Az" I replied. "I feel bad for leaving; but things got too much for me" I admitted as I looked up at him.

"Hey!" he cooed. "No one blames you for that" he stated and the room fell into silence. By this comment it told me that everyone had been talking about me leaving the court room. I know that they would; but this didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Az-" I started. "Can I ask you something? And please be honest with me" I urged as I looked him in the eyes.

"Of course" he replied.

"Has the character reference about me and my mother changed how you and other people see me?" I quickly asked before I could change my mind.

"Erm-" he started. "Well I can't really speak for others Mal" he stated and I nodded at this. "I will admit that it did concern me when I read about things like wars and such like" he continued and I sighed as I looked down to the floor in shame. "But that isn't who you are now" I heard him say which caused me to look back up at him. "I know that and so does the council. You can't blame them for being shocked; your past has always been hidden away" he finished sincerely.

"I guess" I agreed meekly. I could understand where he was coming from; my past had always been a bit of a guarded secret. Mainly for two reasons; first of all I hadn't told Ben everything and secondly it was thought that if any of my past antics came to light it potentially destroy my reputation and image. I just hoped that this wasn't about to be the case.

"No one thinks any less of you Mal" he urged. "I can promise you that" he pressed.

"Thank you Az" I smiled meekly at him before the room fell into silence. I watched as Az opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when we both heard a very family voice.

"Now what is going on here?" Ben teased as he stepped into my room and he looked at the pair of us.

"Talking" I advised and Az nodded at Ben.

"I see" he noted. "Can I steal the love of my life back Az?" he questioned cheekily.

"Are your finished?" I asked just in case there was something else that he wanted to speak to me about.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Then yes your Majesty" I grinned as I looked back at Ben. "You can steal me away" I teased as me and Az stood up.

"Good" he answered happily as he stood in front of me. "We need to go downstairs my love" he advised.

"If you would excuse me Az" I smiled as I looked back over to Az. "I have to go and play host" I added.

"Of course" he grinned.

"Lead the way my Lord" I joked as I looked over to Ben; I watched as he chuckled at me before he offered me his left arm. I eagerly linked him and let him lead me from the room, with Az quickly following behind us.

* * *

After we all walked downstairs I stood with Adam, Belle and Ben as we greeted everyone into the main ballroom for our evening meal. When I started to see our guests make their way towards us I started to get nervous; however by the time that we had greeted the last guest I was completely reassured. Everyone had been so warm and kind to me and I couldn't sense any hint of concern or malice towards me. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as the staff closed the doors behind us as we went to find our seats. My worst fear through all this apart from losing Ben was then thinking any less of me; I had worked so hard for them to like me and thankfully the trial hadn't caused all my work to be in vein.

* * *

We all then shared a three course meal that Ben had Mrs Potts to prepare; that consisted of three French dishes. For our starter we had a soup that was made of beef and onion stock; it was served with croutons and melted cheese on top. For our mail meal we had a meal called Boeuf Bourguignon, which is a beef stew braised in red wine and beef stock. It was garnished with pearl onions, mushrooms, bacon, mashed potato and carrots. Finally for our desert we had Charlotte, which is a trifle that was served cold. Strawberries and breadcrumbs were on the top of the white icing and the perfectly baked crust was heavenly.

"Everyone!" Ben called after we were all finishing our deserts; the room went quiet and everyone looked over to Ben as he started to address the full room. "I would like to thank you all again for the way you are all taking this trial-" he started to say. "You are free to do as you wish for the rest of the evening" he added. "Treat my home as if it was your own; but I do make a request?" he asked and everyone's faces dropped into concern. "I know I can only ask this-" he started. "I know it is going to be natural that you want to talk about what has happened today with each other. Just try to remain open minded as I don't want your judgement clouded when we vote on their verdict" he finished and we all nodded at this. "Thank you" he smiled. "If you need anything just ask my staff; they will accommodate you best way they can" he finished sincerely.

"I'm just going to the toilet" I advised as I went to stand up.

"Ok my love" Ben advised and I quickly stood up and left the room, very happy with how tonight was turning out.

* * *

When I walked back into the room I noticed that everyone was just happily talking amongst themselves; however when my eyes landed on Ben I fell into concern when I noticed that he was nervous.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him. Ben then stood up and nodded to the side which told me that he needed to speak in private. We both walked to an alcove and Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him - which only made me worry even more! What in Auradon could have happened in a few short minutes?

"When you were out of the room-" he started. "Chieftain Tiger Lily, Chief Takoda, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Zeus and Hera have approached me" he advised.

"Right?" I prompted slowly hoping that something else wasn't about to happen.

"They want to speak to you" he stated. "On your own" he added and I could tell that he didn't really like the idea of this.

"Oh" I muttered. "I see" I added as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Is that ok?" he questioned.

"Erm-" I started. "Yeah" I decided. "Of course" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him. "Why did they ask you when I left the room?" I questioned in confusion.

"They wanted to know whether it was ok to speak to you; they weren't necessarily asking for my permission. But if I stated that you were too upset by today's events then they wouldn't have pushed the issue any further" he explained.

"I see" I repeated. I could see where they are coming from; but I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't concerned about what they wanted to talk to me about. Obviously it was going to have something to do with what has happened today; part of me wanted Ben with me and I don't think they would mind if I asked for this. I then started to think about why they would want to speak to me on my own; maybe they thought that I would hide my real reaction if Ben was there. In all honesty I would to a certain degree; I just hoped that our conversation wasn't about to cause upset for either party.

My mind started to wonder onto everything that was said and done today; and I tried to piece together their reasoning to want to speak to me. My feelings about the guilty pleas, character references, plans, phone call recordings, marriage contracts, declarations, proclamations and private minute meetings started to whip around my head and I sighed. So much has been dredged up today; and this was only the start of it. It was only going to get harder for everyone involved and it broke my heart to see everyone so broken by it.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I will speak to them" I added.

"You sure?" he questioned. "You don't need to" he offered.

"Of course" I smiled meekly.

"Ok" he nodded. "Go to my office and I'll send them in one by one" he explained.

"Ok" I nodded and we both dropped our arms from each other. I then turned and left the room; with my mind reeling about what was about to happen. My eyes then landed on Chieftain Tiger Lily, Chief Takoda, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Zeus and Hera and they all looked very nervous. I could sense that they were apprehensive to speak to me; this started to make me feel uneasy. This didn't look good at all; and when I looked back at Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip there was a twinge of panic there. I felt so conflicted on what to do right now; I wanted to speak to them but I felt scared to find out what they wanted to speak to me about. I tried to keep my face emotionless to everyone wouldn't think that something was wrong - but I knew that my family would think otherwise. This was confirmed as just before I left the room my eyes landed on Evie, Jay and Carlos and they all threw a concerned look in my direction; I smiled warmly at them in a bid to reassure them. As I started to walk towards Ben's office I felt my stomach flutter once more - fingers crossed things weren't as bad as they seemed.


	36. Revelations

**Hey guys, what do you think the council members what to speak to Mal about? Thankfully we are going to find out now. **

**There are also a couple of things that I need to make you all aware of. Part of this chapter was actually meant for another part of this very long story; but upon reflection I felt that it fit better at this stage of our story. I have been sitting on this for quite a while; and I can't wait to share this with you. I still can't believe the amount of work I have done since September last year and how far we are into this story. I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this story; and it means everything to me that you are continuing to follow this story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. As I am typing this I have all the first drafts ready for the full story; I am just trying to make sure that they are all perfect for you. **

* * *

I was sitting on one of the couches in Ben's office for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and I gave myself a little shake before I opened my mouth to tell whoever it was to enter.

"Come in!" I called and I watched as the door opened and Chieftain Tiger Lily and Chief Takoda entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hello" I smiled meekly.

"Hello" they said together.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I smiled hoping that this would reassure them.

"Yes" Chieftain Tiger Lily advised.

"We want to beg your forgiveness" Chief Takodo added and they both dropped to their knees and clasped their hands together.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe this! They thought that they had to apologise to me for what had happened today; this wasn't the case. Yes I know that they were embarrassed by their daughter's actions today; and yes I left in her cross examination. But it wasn't just down to her; everything that was already said and done had got to me. I didn't want them to think that they had to apologise to me – Princess Tabatha and the rest of the accused had made their choice. This then brought up who else wanted to speak to me and I sighed; by the looks of it they all wanted to apologise for their family member's behaviour. I was surprised that Queen Athena wasn't asking to see me as well; but given the fact that I was actually absent in Ava and Ceto's cross examination was probably the reason.

"Please get up" I begged as I stood up.

"No" Chieftain Tiger Lilly cried.

"Please forgive us" he husband quickly added.

"Forgive you?" I questioned. "I don't understand" I advised.

"We feel to blame because of Tabatha's actions" Chief Takodo said as they both kept their faces to the floor. "Please forgive us?" he begged and I felt my heart start to break at the sight of this.

"Hey!" I cooed. "They is nothing to forgive" I urged. "Tabatha's actions are her own; not yours" I reminded them. "Please get back to your feet and sit with me?" I asked and I watched as both of them slowly looked at each other before getting back to their feet.

"I don't want you think that I am upset with you" I stated as I sat back down and I watched as they both sat at either side of me on the large, dark blue leather couch. "I am not" I advised. "And I am sorry that I left during Tabatha's cross examination" I apologised.

"You have no reason to be sorry" Chieftain Tiger Lily quickly dismissed. "You dealt with so much before she took the stand" she remembered. "We are ashamed of her and her actions; and yes she is now working with his Majesty and not against. But I fear that we will be carrying this shame and embarrassment for some time to come" she explained sadly.

"Well you will feel no malice from me or his Majesty" I offered hoping to reassure them. "And neither with Tabatha" I added. Yes this situation was making me dislike her; but I knew that in time I could forgive her. This is something that Ben had taught me since coming to Auradon; I just hoped that Princess Tabatha could learn to accept me and Ben's consort – even though we have been together three and a half years now!

"What?" they both asked in confusion.

"I know what she did is wrong; but with time I can learn to forgive her" I smiled meekly. "I will just need some time; if that would be ok?" I questioned.

"You are a very remarkable woman" Chief Takodo noted.

"Thank you" I replied. "You are very kind" I added bashfully. "I want our friendship to be strong; let's not let this situation hinder it" I stated and I watched as both of them smiled at me.

"I would like that very much" Chief Takodo answered.

"Me too" Chieftain Tiger Lily agreed. "I can see why his Majesty has fallen in love with you" she stated.

"And you are the Queen that this kingdom needs" Chief Takodo added.

"Thank you" I repeated as I started to feel my cheeks flush pink. "That does mean a lot" I added. "Given what you read about me today" I finished before pursing my lips together.

"Everyone has a past; but you have shown us and everyone in the council that you have changed" Chieftain Tiger Lily offered. "And that is what matters Dame Mal" she stated as she took both of my hands into hers and she gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You have not lost love for what we saw; you have gained more love" Chief Takodo insisted. "You show everyone that it is in fact our choices that define us" he offered with a large smile.

"It is" I agreed. "Come here" I added and I quickly pulled Chieftain Tiger Lily into a hug. "You too" I said to Chief Takodo as I pulled away and we both then shared a brief hug before breaking apart.

"We are going to retire for the night" he replied and they both stood up and bowed to me. I then quickly stood up and quickly bowed to both of them.

"I believe there are others that wish to speak to you" Chieftain Tiger Lily smiled as I stood up straight.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Thank you for this time together" I added warmly.

"No thank you Dame Mal" she replied and her husband nodded at this before they both quickly turned and left the room. As the door closed behind them I started to think about what just happened; thankfully I didn't think my relationship with Chieftain Tiger Lily or Chief Takodo was going to be affected by this trial. I just hoped that they weren't going to fixate upon her betrayal for some time to come – as I believe that this would only drag out the embarrassment in their camp. I didn't even know what was going to happen when and if the accused party went back to their homes after the trial. I don't know what their fates are; and I think that this is what was scaring everyone – no one knew, even me, how Ben was going to rule.

* * *

It felt like a very painful silence as I waited for my next guests to come and see me; what unsettled me was the fact that I didn't know who was about to come through the door. Now that I knew that Zeus, Hera, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip wanted to apologise and speak about what has happened together I hoped that they didn't want me to go too far into it. It was bad enough listening and reading all the evidence today; I couldn't help but sigh when I finally heard someone know on the door and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"Come in!" I called and I watched as the door opened and I watched as Zeus and Hera opened the door.

"Hello" I smiled at them as Zeus closed the door behind them.

"Hello" they said together as they walked up to the couch.

"You may sit down" I offered and I watched as meek smiles spread across their faces.

"Thank you" they said together again as they sat down onto the couch opposite me.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I prompted.

"Yes" Zeus nodded. "We wanted to make sure that you were ok" he added.

"Today was hard for everyone involved; especially you" Hera interjected. "I am surprised you stayed through as much as you did" she admitted. "I couldn't have done it" she stressed.

"It shows that you have great strength" Zeus smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you" I replied. "I don't feel as strong as you say" I confessed as I started to fidget with the rings on my right hand.

"Hey!" Hera cooed. "Don't let what was said and done knock you Dame Mal" she stressed. "Stay strong and hold on; you can get through this" she urged.

"I don't have any doubts on that" Zeus stated.

"Thank you" I repeated. "You don't realise how much of a big deal that means to me" I advised.

"I think we know" Zeus added. "We are going to retire for the night now; we just wanted to make sure that you are ok. A stupid premise I know given what you and his Majesty are currently going through-" he advised.

"I guess what Zeus is trying to say dear" Hera offered for them both. "Is that even though our daughter is involved you still can call us your friends. If you want to" she offered and Zeus nodded eagerly.

"I would love that" I smiled at them. "I don't want this trial to change our relationship or opinions on each other" I added. "However this is going to be hard given what people have read about me today" I elaborated.

"So" Zeus shrugged. "You present shouldn't be outweighed by your past; if people are that pitiful then you don't need them in your life" he added. "I would like to urge you Dame Mal that I haven't heard a word of concern or malice about you since seeing the evidence" he offered.

"Thank you" I repeated again. "I was worried about that" I confessed.

"Which is understandable" Hera added. "But try not to fixate on something that isn't even happening" she stated

"Ok" I nodded. "I'll try" I promised.

"I think we should say goodnight" Hera advised. "I think Aurora and Phillip are very eager to see you" she explained.

"I see" I noted as I started to panic about what on Auradon they would want to speak to me about.

"Goodnight" Zeus and Hera said as they stood up.

"Goodnight" I replied and I watched as they quickly turned and left the room before I could say and do anything. Yes I only spoke to them briefly; but I could also sense how this trial was affecting them as well. I think before I went to bed I was going to need a few moments alone to try and stabilise all of the emotions that I was currently feeling. I knew that me and Ben were privately spending the night together tonight and I couldn't wait to be cuddled into him. But a few moments alone was also going to be needed – hopefully Ben would understand this without worrying too much.

* * *

Again I sat in silence while I waited for my final meeting with council members; I think if I was being honest I was more concerned about what Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip wanted to say to me. But before I could fixate upon this any further I heard them knock on the door which made me freeze in shock.

"Come in!" I called as my voice broke in nerves. I then watched as the door slowly opened and they both walked in. As Prince Phillip closed the door behind them I noted that Princess Aurora had a dusty, dark brown, middle sized book in her hands. I slowly stood up to greet them and I watched as their face broke into warm smiles as they walked towards me.

"Come here" Princess Aurora said as she walked up to me and quickly pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for what my mother said" she said over my shoulder. We stood hugging for a few seconds before we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You are not to blame for what your mother does" I reassured them as I nodded so they knew that it was ok to sit down. "As she has proved today and ever since I have been in Auradon - she has her own mind" I added as I sat down.

"Yes" Prince Phillip agreed. "But-" he started as he sat opposite me and Princess Aurora sat on my left hand side.

"No buts Prince Phillip" I stated cutting him off. "I was expecting such comments from everyone today; my past is a lot of get away from; and I don't think I ever will" I said sadly before I sighed.

"You will" Princess Aurora urged. "Mal no one thinks any less of you" he stated.

"I hope so" I replied. "I just can't believe that people still think I am like my mother; I'm over it" I explained. "I don't blame your mother; my mother is evil; and it must hurt her to see me; I do understand that" I advised. "But I really don't want to hurt you or your family" I stressed.

"We know that" Princess Aurora said as she reached over and pulled me back into another hug. "There is another reason why I wanted to speak to you" she advised as she pulled away and looked down fondly at me.

"Oh" I muttered. "What?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion at her.

"This" she nodded down to the book in her hands.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Mal I want to ask you a question before I answer your question-" she returned.

"Ok" I nodded. "What?" I repeated.

"Do you know who your father is?" she questioned.

"What?" I asked in shock. Why would my father come into this? I felt my stomach started to tighten in panic as I really didn't know what they had come to tell me.

"Do you know who your father is?" she repeated.

"What has this got to do with anything?" I enquired.

"Please" she stated. "Humour me?" she pressed.

"Ok" I nodded. "No" I added. "No I don't know who my father is; my mother wouldn't tell me" I explained as I looked down in embarrassment.

"I see" I heard her say.

"Why would you ask that Princess Aurora?" I questioned as I dared look up at her and I noticed that both of them were looking sadly at me.

"Aurora please" she urged.

"Ok" I nodded. "Aurora" I smiled meekly.

"As you know that as my mother's room were searched I have been able to look through things that I am not normally allowed to-" she started to explain. "And I found this" she added as she nodded down to the book in her lap. "I believe that this book with answer a lot of questions for us all" she smiled at me.

"How?" I questioned. "How can you know who my father is and I don't?" I added. I didn't know how I felt about this conversation; part of me always wanted to know who my father was but I had come to accept that I would never know. However it looked like Aurora and Phillip had all the answers – something of which I didn't like.

"It's all in here" she said as she tapped her fingers against the book. "When my father died my mother visited your father-" she started.

"What? Why?" I quickly pressed.

"In a bid to try and get my father back" she advised.

"Well how on-" I started but stopped when I realised what she was trying to tell me. No! There was no way! My mother said my father was weak mortal! I started to question why my mother would like to me like that; but then another thought then came to me – this was my mother I was talking about. "Hang on" I stated. "That would mean-" I began again. "Are you suggesting that my dad is Hades?" I questioned slowly in confusion.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"I don't understand" I said in confusion.

"My mother went to your father to try and get my father back-" she started. "But Hades declined; he wouldn't help her; and because of this my mother hates your parents" she urged and I looked down to the floor. This did actually answer a lot of questions; it answered why Hade's was around when I was growing up. But I always got the impression that he was one of my mother's minions – so did he know? Surely I would have heard something over the sixteen years that I had been on the Isle. Another thought then burrowed into my mind – this answered why Queen Leah was so horrid to me. She didn't just hate me for my mother's actions but also my father's as well! And as she couldn't get to either of them she was using me as a scapegoat for them! I felt like I wanted to be sick; she wanted to kill me and my family; rip me and Ben apart, possibly force him into an arranged marriage all because my parent's had scorned her. Everything fitted perfectly into place! However I didn't want to get ahead of myself – as Hades being my father would need to be confirmed.

"Well it does answer a lot of questions" I nodded meekly.

"Yes" Phillip confirmed.

"I thought you had the right to know" Aurora added.

"We both did" Phillip interjected.

"Yes" I smiled weakly at them. "Thank you" I added. "I just can't believe it!" I exclaimed as I looked into space. I was suddenly felt driven to go and see my mother – I needed answers and soon as I was just going to dwell on this until I did. "It's a lot to take in" I admitted.

"Yes" Phillip nodded.

"Who have you told about this?" I questioned as I started to hope that they hadn't told anyone else. I could now see why they wanted to speak to me on my own; I actually wished that Ben was here with me. He would want to support me through this; and I also knew that he would be impatiently waiting to see why people wanted to see me on my own.

"Just you" Aurora stated.

"I see" I nodded. "I'm going to tell Ben, and maybe Ben's parents" I advised. "Actually-" I started.

"Yes?" Phillip asked.

"Is it ok if I tell Evie, Jay and Carlos?" I questioned.

"That is fine" he nodded as Aurora smiled.

"I will leave this book here as well in case you want to read it; I'll get it from you in the morning" she offered.

"Thank you" I said as I took it from her.

"We will leave you to have some space" she replied.

"Thank you" I repeated and I looked down at the book as they quickly left the room to leave me with my own thoughts. I felt as if things couldn't get any more overwhelming for me at the moment; I didn't know what to do apart from cuddling into my Beast. So with this thought in mind I pulled out my phone and quickly rang Ben.

"Hello" he asked after the second ring.

"Hello" I muttered. "Can you get your parents and come to your office?" I asked sadly. "Please" I pressed.

"Ok" I heard him reply and I could tell that by the tone of his voice that he was really worried. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Please Ben?" I begged as my voice broke and I heard him go quiet.

"Ok" he repeated. "I'm on my way" he advised and I quickly hung up and placed both my phone and book onto Ben's coffee table before I slid back onto the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. I stared into space as I started to think about what has just happened – not really knowing what to think about it.

* * *

It felt like a tortured eternity before the office door opened and I heard Ben, Adam and Belle step into the room. I heard them all gasp before Ben quickly ran to me and crouched down in front me.

"Mal" he said as he went in my eye line as Belle closed the door. "What's wrong?" he questioned as I continued to work on my breathing. "Has something happened?" he urged.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And you are never going to believe it Ben" I stated and I watched as Ben threw a confused look at his parents before he looked back at me. I then took a deep breath to steady myself to help prepare myself to tell them what had just happened with Aurora and Phillip.

* * *

After telling them everything that had happened with all three of my secret meetings I stood up and turned my back onto them and looked out of the window. I heard Ben call out to me but I just stayed fixated upon what had just happened; I wasn't part faery part mortal I was part faery part goodness. I was the daughter of two of the worst villains on the Isle; of course I knew that my father had to be evil given that he was on the Isle. I then froze when another thought came to me – this meant that Hadie is my half-brother! How can I go from only having half a biological family to a full one in a day? I had to stop getting ahead of myself – I needed to get this confirmed first.

"Mal" I heard Ben say again as he stood on my right hand side.

"Yes Ben?" I advised as I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Erm-" I muttered. "I don't know" I admitted. "Part of me had come to accept the fact that I don't know who my father is; and now I know-" I started. "I don't know how to feel" I confessed. "My parents are the Mistress of Evil and the King of the Underworld; how can I be good?" I said sadly.

"But you are Mal" he urged as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "It doesn't change who you are. You are you; you chose to be good" he reminded me. "It doesn't matter who your parents are" he said as he snuggled into my hair. "This doesn't change anything" he finished.

"It changes everything Ben!" I exclaimed as I quickly looked up at him. "Now I can see why Queen Leah is the way she is with me!" I pressed as a lump in my throat was starting to form. "I need to prove this" I advised.

"How are you going to do that?" he questioned as my stomach continued to burn.

"After the trial" I stated. "I'm going to visit Hades and my mother" I advised.

"Mal that's not safe" he urged.

"Probably not no" I agreed. "But I need answers Ben; and I think it is about time that I get them" I stated and I felt my stomach started to tighten. "I feel like I want to be sick" I said as I quickly jumped out of his arms and ran into the conjoining bathroom in his office.

"Mal!" I heard him sick and thankfully I had been able to get to the toilet in time. My stomach contracted so violently; chunks of food covered in creamy smile propelled into the toilet bowel and dropped with a loud splash. I heaved again and once more the toilet bowel was sprayed with strong smelling, yellow and think vomit. I felt Ben kneel next to me and he moved my hair out of the way as I retched again but this time only clear liquid came up. My throat felt sore from the acid coming from my stomach and the stomach acid stench filled my nostrils. After I stopped being sick Ben pulled me to him and we both sat down in between his legs and he held me close as I worked on regulating my breathing.

"It doesn't change anything" he said before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. I sighed as I snuggled into him; thankful that Ben was with me to help me through this – as always.

* * *

After I had stopped being sick Ben then helped me back into his office and back onto the couch; Belle then told me that Evie, Jay and Carlos wanted to see me. I nodded and watched as Adam opened the door and when the three of them walked in their eyes widened. I know that I must have looked a sight and when Evie sat on my other side she quickly pulled me into a hug as she asked what had happened. Ben then asked whether he could tell them and I nodded and I tightened my arms around Evie as I heard Ben quickly tell them what had happened.

When I pulled away from Evie I looked at their three faces and they all looked concerned; I could see why. My father was always a sore point for me so they knew that this was going to affect me. Carlos then asked would this have to be used in the trial; Ben then advised that it would need to be confirmed first. This caused me to take a deep breath; the council were going to need to be told about this – whether this was during or after trial was still undecided.


	37. Beastie Cuddle

**Content warning**** for smut swearing and violent themes suggested in this chapter, but surely you knew that this would follow. Given Ben and Mal's earlier conversations and what has already happened today.**

* * *

Thankfully me and Ben went straight to bed after speaking to Evie, Jay and Carlos. Me and Ben's rooms were in the centre wing of the castle so no one would see me and Ben walking into the same room. I advised Ben that I was going to have a shower in my room and he asked whether he wanted me to join him; part of me wanted that but I knew that I needed some time alone. I know that all he wanted to do right now in hold me and get me through this; and he would get to do this. Firstly I needed a few minutes on my own; part of me expected him to fight me on this. However instead he meekly smiled at me before he nodded and he pressed a kiss against the top of my head before walking out of the room to go and get ready for bed.

* * *

When I walked into my bathroom I slowly undressed myself before I tied my hair into a high bun; I then looked at myself in the mirror and I sighed. Yes my paternity still needed to be proved but the fact that Hades was my father answered so many questions growing up apart from one – did he know?

I then turned around and turned the shower on before I walked into the water. My skin tingled at the sudden coldness of the water but I sighed when the water started to heat up against my skin. I felt my chest start to tighten as I started to remember growing up on the Isle and I could remember that Hades was always around somewhere. He held me down as my mother punished me, he heckled abuse at me in the street, heck! He even kidnapped me and tortured me himself! Yes I was never going to have loving parents like Ben; but why keep who my father was such a guarded secret. I knew that when I asked my mother she was going to give me some dragon dung about it being a moment of weakness. She had always told me that he was a weak human on the Isle; so I still felt indifferent about what Aurora told me.

As I let myself get consumed by a very painful flashback of Hades holding me down as my mother cut and burnt me for defying her I slowly sank to my knees. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks as I rested my wall against the cold tiling and sat down. I then wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them against my chest and stomach. I then got lost in the rhythm of crying as my flashback continued as the water cascaded over me. My mother's cackle and Hades's laugh run through my ears and I screwed my face up in distain. I felt so overwhelmed by the identity of who my father is – I just hoped with time that I would be able to come to accept this, given my very tortured past with both of my parents.

* * *

"There she is" I heard Ben say as I walked into his bedroom in our very large suite in the central wing in my dark purple sleep vest and short combo. When I looked over to him I noticed that he was already sitting on the edge of the right side of the bed. He still had concern etched onto his face; and I could tell that he was eager to see if I was ok.

"Hello" I muttered as I hoped that Ben wouldn't pick up on the fact that I had been crying.

"Come here Dragon" he smiled meekly as he held out his right hand to me. I slowly made my way over to him and when I walked up to him I slid my left hand into his left before I stepped in between his legs. I couldn't help but sigh when I felt Ben's strong arms envelope around my waist as I slid both of my hands against his broad shoulders. "How are you?" he asked sincerely as I started to run my thumbs along his shoulders.

"Really?" I started. "I don't know" I admitted. "I feel glad that I finally know; and to be honest it does any a lot of questions" I explained before pursing my lips together.

"I know baby" he sighed sadly as he gazed into my eyes. "I am sorry about that" he apologised. "I wish I could make that better for you" he offered.

"I know you do" I replied. "But don't dwell on that Ben" I stated. "I'm glad that I know and that is enough" I urged hoping that this would reassure him. "Will we have to publicly tell everyone?" I questioned as I looked down to the floor.

"Well this is something that we will need to talk about in the morning-" he started.

"How so?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

"Well it needs to be confirmed-" he began. "If it can; we can use it in the trial. But only if that is ok with you" he offered and I could tell that he was worried about this. Yes I had an inkling that this might need to be used in the trial; I wasn't going to be mad at Ben for saying this. I knew that he wasn't trying to be insensitive; he was just trying to make sure that he protected us both from Queen Leah and her little band of failed council members. "I know it might be too much Mal; but if you are willing to let me use this against her then I can stop her completely" he stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Well if it is out in the open she can't be so cruel to you" he stated.

"She can" I dismissed. The fact that everyone knew that Hades was my father wouldn't stop Queen Leah; in fact given the treatment she has received in the trial she might even get worse! "It might make her worse" I countered.

"I doubt it" he returned as he shook his head. "What do you think about that?" he enquired.

"Erm-" I started. Yes it was still so overwhelmed by it; and it was very difficult to not get ahead of myself. It still needed to be confirmed; yes there was Queen Leah's diary but I needed more. When I felt Ben cup the left hand side of my face with his right hand I made a decision; I didn't mind Ben using Queen Leah's diary against her. If he needed it then I would let him; I trusted him with my life and I knew that he would get justice for me, him and our family.

"I don't mind you using the diary; so do your worst" I advised with a smile. "Will we ever have a quiet life?" I teased causing him to chuckle at me.

"I don't think so my love" he smiled at me.

"Do you see me differently?" I questioned as I looked down.

"Yes this answers a big question for you-" I heard him say. "But I am not going to see you any differently" he added which made me look back up at him. "I love you; I love the person you are" he continued sincerely. "And that is never ever going to change" he vowed as he brushed his thumb against my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at him before I pressed my lips against his and we shared a long and loving kiss. Of course Ben wouldn't see me any different; I just had to check. As I knew that when this came out some people might see me differently; which was something that I was going to have to come to terms with.

"You give me everything I want and need Mal" he breathed after we pulled apart and rested our foreheads against each other's. "My perfect dragon" he said proudly.

"My perfect Beast" I answered happily and Ben quickly crushed his lips against mine once more.

"On the subject of giving you what you need-" I started as we broke apart again.

"Yes?" he smiled up at me.

"There is something that I know we need to do-" I stated. "And I am very happy to do it; it also gives me the two things I won" I said smugly.

"Two things?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes" I nodded.

"O...k?" he said slowly. "And what are these two things?" he added.

"Ben you were very Beast like today" I noted. "I could sense how you were feeling" I advised.

"Yes" he nodded. "My Beast like behaviour was flaring up; what has this got to do with you winning?" he enquired as he pulled one brow up in confusion. "Actually how did you win twice? I won the race" he urged.

"First because you gave up" I reminded him. "Second because I won hide and seek" I added and I watched as he grinned at me. "I know you won our race but that wasn't involved in our deal" I flirted.

"I didn't realise those were the terms" he stated happily.

"Yes your Majesty" I said mock seriously.

"You handle deals very differently to anyone I know" he chuckled. "I will have to keep an eye on you" he teased. "Especially in our meeting over our wedding contract" he joked.

"Maybe" I giggled.

"So what do you want?" he asked eagerly.

"First a rampage" I admitted and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Hmmm" he purred. "Then after?" he pressed.

"I want to hold you" I advised.

"O...k?" he said in confusion once more. "You always hold me after we make love" he reminded.

"Yes" I said. "That is very true" I agreed. "But after we have made love Ben I want you to change" I explained and I watched as his eyes widened slightly in realisation.

"You want to hold me when I am a Beast?" he questioned.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed. "The Beast side of you needs it" I stated. "Please?" I pleaded. I then watched as Ben's eyes slowly looked up and down my face before he finally broke the silence.

"You are remarkable" he muttered before he crushed his lips against mine. I felt Ben's arms tighten around my waist as I snaked my arms around his neck. Our kiss heated up as our bodies continued to rub against each other's so the next few minutes was filled with me and Ben getting riled up. I couldn't help but moan against his lips as I continued to feel Beastie Junior start to harden against me.

"Someone wants to play" I panted as I pulled away from him and I watched as a smirk spread across his face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Please?" he begged in lust.

"Then let's get naked" I grinned at him. Ben then quickly slid his hands to the bottom of my sleep vest. I quickly winked at him before he quickly pulled the vest up over my head and threw it onto the floor. Our gazes then locked as I slid my hands onto the top of his bare chest before I push my face closer to his and I pressed a prolonged kiss against his forehead. I heard him sigh before I felt his smooth lips just above both of my breasts. I couldn't stop a groan escape from my lips; and I couldn't help but giggle as Ben continued to kiss my chest until I felt his lips capture my right nipple.

"Oh" I moaned as I slid my hands into his hair as he continued his actions. "Ben!" I cried out as pleasure started to engulf my body as I left his right hand slowly start to knead my left breast. "Oh!" I moaned again. "Lucifer!" I moaned and I heard Ben chuckle as he pulled away and looked up at me. "What?" I panted.

"I love seeing you react like this" he advised smugly.

"Well you-" I started as I felt his hand pinch my left nipple. "Oh!" I grunted.

"Yes?" he teased.

"You know how to work my body" I panted.

"Yep" he grinned smugly.

"Look at you" I noted. "You smug Beast" I grinned at him.

"Yes" he nodded. "Your smug Beast" he amended.

"Sorry" I giggled as I started to run my fingers through his hair. "I stand corrected" I said mock seriously causing him to chuckle.

"I best get back to it" he said back mock seriously.

"Hmmm" I purred. "Yes please" I begged and I felt Ben's mouth return to my right breast once more.

"Oh!" I moaned. "Oh!" I continued to cry out as Ben continued his actions against me. "Oh!" I repeated as he swapped his mouth and hand so my left breast could receive the same amount of attention as my right. As the minutes ticked by as I continued to feel a warmth between my legs which told me that my body was aching for Ben. My legs were starting to go weak; and I couldn't help but sigh breathlessly as he pulled his face away and he grinned at me.

"Turn around" he stated so I slowly turned around in front of him. "Good girl" he purred before he quickly pulled my shorts and panties down in one quick swoop. I then stepped out of them and grinned as I turned around to see Ben's eyes wandering up and down my naked body.

"My favourite view" he said in awe as he looked up at my face.

"Yes" I smiled happily. "Be rough with me?" I purred as I slipped my hands back onto his shoulders once more.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Ben then wrapped his arms around me before quickly pulling me down on top of him. We both giggled at each other before I sat up; Ben sat up and quickly pressed a kiss against my lips. "But first-" he muttered.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"I have something that I need to do" he advised. "Before your Beast goes on his rampage" he purred.

"Yes" I muttered. "What does Sir need me to do?" I purred.

"Lie back my love" he explained and I did as he asked; I rested my head against the pillows as he slid in between my legs. He then parted them more so he could have access to them; and I grinned down at his as he lay down on his front in between my legs.

"I can do what I want, right?" he cheekily asked as he slowly started to run his fingers of his right hand up and down my folds. I felt shivers started to run up and down my spine; and I heard him chuckle back in response.

"Within-" I started but stopped as my skin started to tingle in pleasure. "Reason" I groaned.

"Of course" he teased before he blow cold air in between my legs which made my legs buckle.

"Oh!" I moaned. "Ben!" I cried out and I suddenly felt the welcoming feeling of his warm lips against my clit which sent me over the edge. **"BEN!"** I shouted as I felt his tongue sweep against me as I felt him slid a finger inside of me. "Fuck Ben!" I shouted out as he slid another finger into me and I arched my back up as he started to quicken his pace as he worked his fingers in and out of me. "Ben" I chanted. "Oh! Give me more!" I panted. "Ben!" I continued to cry out as my ribcage heaved. "Oh!" I moaned as I felt my body start to head towards its peak. **"BEN!"** I cried out again as I balled my fists up as I gripped onto the bed clothing as my legs started to tense up. **"BEN!"** I screamed as my organism hit me hard. I let myself go slack against the mattress and I felt Ben continue his actions against me until my pleasure had passed. "Oh!" I cried out as I came down from my high as I panted. "Oh Ben!" I groaned as I felt him pull from fingers and mouth from me.

"Yes?" he questioned cheekily.

"You know what you bastard" I sighed and I heard him chuckle at me.

"I'm not even finished baby" he teased. "Come with me" he demanded as he got up and opened his bedside cabinet and pulled a condom out.

"What?" I questioned as I watched as he opened and slid the condom onto himself.

"Come" he nodded towards him as he slid off the bed. I didn't know what Ben had planned but I was eager to find out. So I climbed slowly to the end of the bed before I climbed off it and stood in front of him.

"What next Sir?" I asked innocently.

"Kneel on the edge of the bed" he demanded.

"Yes Sir" I replied before doing this. "Ben I haven't got you" I said as he slid his hands onto my hips as he settled himself behind me.

"There is plenty of time for that later baby" he dismissed. "You wanted a rampage" he reminded me. "And that is what you are going to get" he purred and I felt a twinge of lust start to return back into my stomach. However before I could fixate on this I felt Ben quickly brush against me before he slowly bucked forward and he entered me.

**"OH!"** I shouted out. The angle that me and Ben were currently at meant that he could slide more deeply into me. Ben was currently stood behind me slowly pulling back out of me as a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Ready?" he asked as he gripped my hips more tightly.

"Yes" I hissed.

"Ready or not" he flirted smugly. "Here I come!" he sang before he abruptly thrusted into me.

**"OH MY LUCIFER!"** I cried out as Ben continued to keep up his fast, hard and abrupt pace.

"Mine!" he growled darkly as he started to pant from his erratic actions.

"Yes!" I panted. "Yours!" I added. "Fuck me harder!" I moaned. "Please?" I begged and I heard him growl behind me and he picked up the pace against me. I started to breath heavily and I gripped the bed covers in front of me harder. "Deeper!" I called out as I continued to give my body to my Beast. We both needed to be like this with each other after the day that we had; and making love to Ben like this was the most perfect way to end a stressful day.

"Fuck Ben!" I shouted out as I threw my head back. I felt Ben grip my hips tighter and as he continued to thrust against me I could feel Ben pushing me closer and closer to my release. "Ben I'm close" I advised him as my breathing started to hitch once more as my stomach started to tighten back up.

"Me too" I heard him hiss as he continued; I felt him start to throb inside of me which told me that Ben's going to last much longer. "Oh Mal!" I heard him groan which caused a large grin across my face as my ribcage continued to heave.

**"BEN!"** I screamed as my orgasm hit me hard again and I felt my body tighten up as pleasure engulfed my body once more. I heard Ben groan behind me as he kept up his pace and I felt his start to erratically thrust into me which told me he was very close to becoming undone. I heard another low groan escape from him before he slowly slowed down his thrusts. Due to my legs becoming weak I pushed myself forward and lay down on the bed; Ben then collapsed onto his back on my right hand side.

"That was-" I heard him say as I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah" I stated and we both smiled at each other. "You know what I need now Benny" I sighed at him.

"Yes" he confirmed and he stood up as I followed onto my back and slid back up the bed so my head was back down onto my pillows. Mine and Ben's eyes didn't fall away from each other's and when he erupted into his Beast form I grinned at him.

"Come here my magnificent Beast!" I said as I opened my arms to him. I heard Ben purr and I chuckled at this; Ben seems so carefree and as strange as it sounds I could even feel the stress from today fall away from my Beast.

I watched as he slowly and carefully crawled onto the bed and was about to crawl onto his side of the bed but I shook my head and he threw me a confused look. I then open my legs to him and nodded towards me and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"I love you Mal" he said in his dark and deep Beast voice as his snuggled his large head against my chest.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly as I wrapped my arms around him as Ben pulled the covers over us both. I started to run my fingers through his fur and I heard him start to purr at me again and I couldn't help but fall more in love with my Beast.

"I like that" I heard him say as he snuggled into my chest.

"I'll keep doing it" I replied.

"Good" I heard him reply. I then felt the bedcovers move which told me that he was wagging his tail; which caused another large toothy grin to spread across my face.

"I love it when you do that" I reminded him.

"Yep" he purred. "I always will when I am with you Mal" he promised as he looked up at me. "You always make me happy" he smiled at me before he brought his face close to mine and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips before resting his head back against my chest. I smiled down at him before I pressed a prolonged kiss against his forehead and I rested my head back against the pillows. We both then snuggled together and let sleep take us; both finding safety in each other's arms.


	38. Confrontation

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. Yes I will admit it had taken me a bit to get this particular chapter together; and yes as you can tell I have had some inspiration from recent D3 trailers. But I do think you will all appreciate what I have done in this chapter. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When my eyes rolled open out of sleep my mind instantly fell onto everything that had happened last night. I still felt overwhelmed by everything but I was determined to not let it beat me; understandably it was a shock but I didn't want Hades, my mother or Queen Leah think that they could use this against me.

My mind then went onto what Ben said last night – using this in the trial to help our case. Would the council believe it though? Was Queen Leah's diary enough? I slowly looked over to the bedside clock and noticed that it was half four; I then slowly looked down at Ben and noticed that he had slid off me in his sleep. He was doing everything in his power to keep me, our relationship and our family safe so it was only right that I helped him. I needed to get answers; mainly for me but for Ben as well.

As I watched as my Beast growled in his sleep; I then decided I needed to try and do this before Ben woke up. There was no way that he would let me go to the Isle alone; and there was no way that I was going to put him at risk. Hopefully I could be there and back before he woke up; but just in case I wasn't after getting changed into a black outfit and cape with large hood – I left Ben a note.

* * *

_"Ben,_

_I know the fact that I am not here when you woke up will worry you. But please don't; there is something that I need to do._

_I know you will know where I have gone; please do not follow me to the Isle! I am going undercover and you arriving will only attract attention. Yes I know it is dangerous; and I do know the risks. But I do not want them risks to fall upon to you; I know how to come and go safely._

_Hopefully I will be back before you wake up; and if I am I will tell you all about this when you wake up._

_I love you,_

_Mal_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

* * *

I couldn't help but smiling meekly at my perfect sleeping Beast before I quickly teleported out of our room. I landed harshly on the ground next to the bridge to the Isle; I pulled the barrier button out of my pocket and I quickly snapped the barrier open. I then quickly teleported to the other end of the barrier before quickly snapping the barrier closed. I then quickly stepped into a dark alley way and started to walk towards Bargain Castle – hoping that I haven't just made a horrific mistake.

* * *

Thankfully I was able to get to the back of Bargain Castle; I then pushed a piece of loose wood in the fence to one side and I slid through it. I slowly slid it back so it didn't make any sound and I then walked up to the back door and I struggled with the door handle. I had to remember the knack of opening it as my mother had wedged it a certain way so no one could disturb her. It took a couple of minutes before I heard the door handle click and I let a smile spread across my face. I then slowly opened, walked through the door and closed it behind me. I slowly walked up to the staircase and when I saw my mother sitting with her back to me in our living room I had to resist the urge to grimace at her.

"Mother" I stated and I watched as she turned around and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped as I pulled my hood down.

"To see you" I advised. "We need to talk" I stated as I walked around the couch.

"Do we?" she spat. "I don't see why" she sang darkly.

"Well I do" I urged.

"Does lover boy know you are here?" she sang as an evil glint entered her eyes.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And he let you come on your own?" she questioned as she stood up slowly. "After everything that happened with the mirror" she grinned.

"You know?" I asked innocently.

"Of course I know!" she snapped. "I left part of myself in that mirror" she reminded me harshly as she stood in front of me. "It hurt!" she roared.

"I see" I noted. "Well I don't really have anything to say about that" I dismissed.

"So you don't care?" she enquired as she pulled one brow up cynically at me. "I thought you goodie two shoes always did!" she spat.

"I don't know what to think" I shrugged. "Considering what you nearly done to me" I fired back at her. "But I am not here to talk about that" I stated.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked sarcastically. "In fact-" she started before I could answer. "Why would you even think that I wanted to talk to you?" she spat.

"I didn't" I stated. "But I came anyway-" I advised.

"Why?" she advised. "What do you want?" she pressed.

"Who is my father?" I quickly asked.

"This again" she sighed.

"Yes this again" I snapped. "Who is it?" I pressed.

"Why? Why is he so suddenly important?" she spat back.

"Because I want to know" I pressed. "Someone has suggested who it might be and I want to hear it from you" I explained.

"Nah!" she sang at me. "I'm not telling you!" she advised. "And I forbid you from going anywhere near who you think it might be!" she screamed.

"I can do as I damn well please Mother!" I spat back at her.

"No you can't you little witch!" she growled and she went to slap me but I caught her wrist.

"No Mother!" I stated as I watched as her eyes widened in shock. "You will not hit me" I warned her as I held her wrist tightly. "Who is my father?" I questioned again and she harshly pulled her wrist back.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked.

"Hades" I advised and I watched as she looked me up and down. "Well?" she prompted.

"Yes" she confirmed. "It is Hades" she sighed. I felt myself go into shock at her admission; I tried to see if she was lying to me. But she looked sincere – something that I had never ever seen within my mother. It was catching me off guard; but at least I finally had the truth.

"Really?" I urged.

"Yes" she repeated. "A moment of weakness!" she grimaced as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah; you've told me about them" I nodded.

"Yes" she said for the third time. "You suffer from them all the time" she stated.

"You would think of it that way" I sighed. "Does he know?" I asked as I looked away from her.

"No" she stated. "It's not his business; he doesn't need to know" she dismissed.

"He does!" I exclaimed.

"What will it achieve? You live in Auradon" she glared at me.

"Yes" I confirmed. "But he still should know" I urged.

"I forbid it!" she snapped.

"I don't care if you forbid it!" I shouted. "I will tell him!" I quickly added. "Like it or not!" I spat.

"Are you sure he doesn't know?" I urged.

"I'm positive" she returned darkly. "He asked when I was pregnant and I said no" she explained.

"But he's been around me growing up?" I questioned in confusion.

"He's one of my minions dear!" she snapped. "That is what he is for" she added harshly.

"So it was his job to pin me down while you tortured me?" I asked rhetorically.

**"YES!"** she roared.

"Perfect modern parenting" I stated sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe" she agreed. "Actually Mal-" she started and I watched as a dark smirk spread across her face. "You know what" she stated.

"What?" I sighed; I didn't know whether this was about to go but knowing my mother – I wasn't going to like it.

"Tell him for all I care" she offered smugly. "But if you think for one second that he will be proud of you" she pointed at me. "He won't!" she called. "You are a disappointment to both your parents" she sang darkly. "How does that feel?" she cooed. I know that she was trying to get a reaction out of me; but she wasn't going to. I got the answers that I needed and I now knew what I had to do.

"Just fine Mother" I replied and I watched as her face fell into distain. "Just fine" I repeated before I quickly turned and left the room before anything else could be said or done.

* * *

It didn't take me very long to sneak my way across to the other side of the Isle and into the underground. I was actually surprised that I was able to get this far with only seeing my mother; so as I broke into Hades's lair I tried to be more cautious in case I bumped into Hadie – that's wasn't a conversation that I was ready for yet.

As I got close to the main chamber I had to cover my ears as a loud guitar riff echoed around the wall; when I looked down at the centre of the room Hades had his back to me as he played his bright blue electric guitar. As I looked around the room I noticed that he was on his own and I slowly made my way down the black iron stairs until I was just a short distance away from him. He looked like he was in a world of his own as he continued to jam on his own; he was swaying on the spot and when he stopped for a few seconds I decided that this was my time to strike.

"Nice riff" I stated and I watched as he looked up before he slowly span around and looked at me. When his eyes landed on me I was met with a look of confusion before a dark smirk spread across his face.

"Oh" he muttered. "You shouldn't have come here" he sang harshly as he took a step towards me.

"Hades stop!" I snapped and he stood still.

"Why are you here?" he questioned as he placed his guitar down against his dark black leather couch.

"I need to tell you something" I advised. "You probably don't even care" I stated.

"I probably don't" he agreed as he looked me up and down. "But go on" he urged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The fact that you are here and not in Auradon intrigues me" he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you know who my father is?" I questioned.

"How should I know?" he laughed. "I can see why your mother hates you" he noted which made me roll my eyes at him.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And by the looks of it my father does too" I stated.

"Sucks to be him" he sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"No" I stated as I shook my head. "Sucks to be you" I hinted and I watched as he slowly looked me up and down.

"Me?" he asked in shock. "You think that I am your father" he stated and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"You are my father" I admitted. "My mother has just confirmed it" I stated and I watched as his arms dropped from his chest. "And it actually explains Queen Leah's behaviour towards me; given that you wouldn't bring King Stefan back" I finished.

"She still holds a grudge about that!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Wow!" he laughed. "That woman" he stated as he grinned before he smiled meekly at me. "I hate the fact that you have to suffer for that" he advised and I watched as something changed in his eyes that caught me off guard. Hades was always so cold and callous; however I wasn't about to let my guard down – this could be his plan after all.

"So that makes you part Faery part Goddess" he noted.

"Yes" I confirmed. "That would be correct" I added.

"I knew I was your dad" he smiled "But your mother-" he stated as he shook his head. "She said that I couldn't father children" he continued. "Because I'm pathetic" he grimaced. "Now look at me" he said happily as he held both of his arms out. "A son and a daughter" he sang. "And a future Queen of Auradon to boot!" he laughed. "Does lover boy know you are here?" he questioned and I felt a slither of unease enter my stomach.

"Yes" I said for the third time.

"I see" he noted. "So if you don't return-" he started and I took a step back.

"Don't worry" he quickly fired at me. "I wasn't going to do anything" he sang as he put both hand in front of him to defend himself. "I was just pushing my luck" he finished as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"I see" I noted.

"I should kidnap you though" he said darkly with a smirk. "However-" he began. "As a gesture of goodwill I won't; that and the fact that I just want a quiet life now" he advised. "I would like to ask you of something, though?" he put forward.

"Ok" I nodded. "What?" I questioned.

"I am a God" he stated proudly as he held both of his arms out again. "And I'm not meant to be here" he said in disgust.

"I see" I repeated

"Could you appeal to your boyfriend's better nature?" he asked. "Please?" he questioned sarcastically.

"I can ask him" I returned and I watched as a glimmer of hope started to show in his eyes. "But if you do come to Auradon you need to change" I reminded him.

"I know" he sighed. "Sounds boring though" he said with a slanted smile.

"Well the alternative is staying here; you just said you wanted a quiet life" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I won't come on my own though" he stated.

"Right?" I questioned in confusion. "Who would you bring with you?" I added.

"Hadie" he answered. "Your brother" he said proudly.

"Of course" I nodded. I should have known that this would be the case; however this was going to need to be discussed before anything was suggested. I know that Ben would have to ask Zeus and his family how they would feel about Hades and Hadie coming to Auradon – but I also knew that Ben might want to put some distance between the trial before doing so. "I will speak to Ben for you both, but I can't promise anything. It might be some time before we can even talk about this – given the current trial" I continued.

"I get that" he replied. "Thank you Princess" he smiled.

"Thank you for being understanding" I answered. "Father" I called him and I watched a warm smile spread across his face. The way that Hades was currently acting was still catching me off guard; but it seemed that we both now seemed settled now that we knew who we were to each other.

"Daughter" he replied and I smiled at him. I then turned and quickly walked back up the staircase and back into the tunnels of the undergrounds. I grinned when I heard Hades cheer and shout that he knew it before his loud guitar riff echoed around the lair once more.

As I made my way back to the barrier once more my mind showed me what had both happened with my parents; I had started to feel so much better about it now. Yes I was going to have struggles today; but at least that I had been able to overcome this hurdle. I also knew that I was about to tell Ben all about this; I knew he would be annoyed with me for going. But I know that after he had calmed down he would see why I have done what I have done.

After closing the barrier after me when I teleported back into Auradon; I turned around and looked back at the Isle. I was glad that I now had closure on something that I had been wanting to know my whole life; but now another question then started to come to my mind. Yes I had closure – but at what cost?


	39. Relief

**Content warning**** for swearing, smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

I teleported back into mine and Ben's rooms and I placed the barrier button back onto the side. I then turned around to get changed for bed but stopped when I noted that Ben was sitting on the foot of our bed looking at me, back in his mortal form. He had my note in his hands; and I could tell by the blank expression on his face that he didn't look happy – which was to be expected.

"Hello" I said happily as I took my black cape off and threw it over a nearby couch.

"Hello" he muttered.

"You look mad" I noted.

"I am" he confirmed before he sighed and looked down to the ground. "Mal you put yourself at a great risk" he urged as he looked back at me.

"But I had to go Ben" I stated. "When did you wake up?" I questioned.

"About twenty minutes" he advised.

"I see" I nodded as I sat down next to him on his right hand side.

"How long have you been gone?" he questioned as he turned his body towards me.

"Erm-" I started. "About an hour and a half" I admitted.

"I see" he nodded before he looked down at the floor once more.

"Ben please don't be mad at me?" I begged. "I know you were scared but I needed to go" I stated.

"Mal they could have kidnapped and hurt you" he said sadly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "But they didn't" I advised. "Do you forgive me?" I dared to ask and I watched as he looked up at me and we both fell into silence before a meek smile spread across his face.

"Yes" he answered before putting the note to one side and pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed as I snuggled into the crux of his neck; after we had been sitting cuddling for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence. "I'm just relieved that you are back safe and sound" I heard him say before he pressed a kiss against the side of my head.

"And I'm relieved that you have forgiven me" I answered back.

"Yeah" he said. "I understand why you went I would have felt the same" he added as we pulled away and looked at each other. "I just didn't like the fact that you just left; and you told me to not follow you" he stated before he pursed his lips together.

"I know" I nodded. "I just couldn't put you at risk" I explained.

"But you will put yourself at risk?" he questioned in confusion.

"Yes" I nodded. "Sorry" I apologised. "I should have spoken to you first" I added.

"Yeah" he agreed. "But I do understand why you went; I was just so worried about you" he stated sadly.

"I do get that Benny" I returned as I placed both of my hands against his bare chest. "But I needed to speak to my-" I started. "Parents" I forced out. "That feels really weird to say" I admitted.

"You saw both of them?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"So what happened?" he questioned.

"Well-" I began and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself before I told Ben what I had happened on the Isle.

* * *

"Wow!" he exclaimed after I finished telling him what had happened.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I don't like the fact that she went to slap you" he stated before he pursed his lips.

"Yes" I agreed. "She was shocked that I stopped her" I stated as I started to remember my mother's shocked face.

"I can imagine" he advised. "Mal I don't know about Hades coming to Auradon" he added.

"I know I said I couldn't promise anything" I stated. "How about after the trial we think about it?" I suggested. "We could need to talk to the council and Zeus and his family" I added.

"Of course" he agreed.

"If I am honest I don't want him and Hadie just brought here because they are technically my family" I said.

"I know" he nodded. "But we will still look at it" he smiled meekly at me.

"Thank you" I returned; we then fell into silence once more. As I looked into his perfect angelic face I decided that me and Ben needed some time alone together to pull us out of the mental anguish we both had went through this morning.

"Benny" I smiled.

"Yes Mally" he answered back lovingly.

"I'm in the mood for a long shower" I admitted.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Join me?" I flirted and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Hmmm" he purred as he brushed his nose against Mal's. "I would love that" he muttered before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Yes" I agreed. "Me too" I chuckled. "I want to be cuddled into you" I admitted.

"So you want a naked cuddle?" he teased causing me to laugh.

"That is my favourite type of cuddle" I admitted with a playful smile.

"Oh really?" he teased.

"Yes really" I sang. "You know this Ben" I added. "Because you like it just as much" I continued. "You love perving on me" I winked at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pretended to look hurt. "You feel the same way" he accused.

"Can you blame me?" I asked incredulously. "Have you seen my Beast?" I teased causing him to chuckle at me.

"Let's go baby" I stated and we both stood up and walked hand in hand into our bathroom. It still felt weird to think of this like this but this is how it was to be from now on – and even though it was weird I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come here you" I heard Ben say after I closed and locked the door after us. As I turned around Ben then pulled me into a tight embrace and I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled my face into his bare chest.

"Hey" I purred as I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Hmmm" he purred back at me. "I love you" he said proudly.

"I love you too" I replied lovingly before I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips.

"So let's get undressed" I smirked up at him.

"Yes" he grinned at me. I then crushed my lips against his and we fell into a long and loving series of kisses as we helped each other out of our clothes.

"Wow!" he exclaimed after we pulled apart and he looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked innocently as I let my eyes roam happily over his naked and perfectly chiselled body.

"You are so sexy" he purred as he stepped forward so our chests were pressed against each other's.

"Benny" I teased as I playfully shoved him.

"What?" he winked. "It is only the truth" he urged.

"Back at ya" I winked at him before I quickly turned around and walked into the shower. I turned the shower on and I winced as the cold water hit me; I then turned around to see Ben stood there waiting for me.

"Mal" he said as I snaked my arms around his neck as his found my waist as the water started to heat up.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I know a lot has happened since we have left school-" he started and I watched as concern and guilt hit his eyes. "I do feel guilty that you are going through it" he admitted.

"Don't" I dismissed as I cupped his face in both of my hands. "I want to be with you" I stated profoundly. "You are more than worth it; yes it was stressful. I can't lie and say that it has been easy because it hasn't-" I continued. "But I love you; and this is where I belong" I added as I gazed lovingly into his eyes. "With you" I finished with a warm smile.

"Oh Mal" he breathed before he crushed his lips against mine and we started to make out under the warm water. The kisses started of slow with our heads moving slowly in sync with each other; however as the minutes ticked by the intensity and more passionate the kisses became. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter my mouth and I couldn't help but groan against his mouth as I felt his smooth tongue slid against mine. As I felt Ben sweep his tongue against the roof of my mouth I continued to get riled up at the fact that our hands were hold each other as if we were scared of letting go. When the need to breath came I pulled my face away and as I did this I lightly bit his lip which made him moan at me. I then crushed my lips against his once more and tightened my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me; I felt Ben brush against me which made me grin as I broke away from him again.

"Someone needs me" I teased.

"Yes!" he hissed. "I always will" he smiled as he rested his forehead against mine. "Could you fix it?" he purred.

"Of course" I advised and I started to press kisses against his neck as my hands slid down his chest, stomach and finally onto his member. I slowly cupped his members and I heard him gasp; and as I continued to layer kisses up and down his neck I continued to slowly stroke his growing member.

"Oh Mal" he groaned as I started to trace kisses along his jaw bone and back up to his neck. "Hmmm" he purred. "Keep going!" he begged. "Please!" he pleaded and I continued my way up to the top of his neck. I decided that I wanted to tease him a little bit so I slowly pulled my mouth away from his neck and I bit down slightly onto his ear lobe and was awarded with a loud groan from Ben.

"Mal" he moaned into my right ear which caused me to grin once more. I then slowly pulled my face back and I winked at him before I slowly got down onto my knees. I smirked at him and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I took him into my mouth.

"Ah" he cooed. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as I continued to use my hands and mouth to pleasure my Beast. "Oh!" he groaned. **"MAL!"** he cried out as I started to quicken against him.

"Yes?" I teased after I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Keep going" he begged.

"As you wish" I teased and I took him back into my mouth and I continued with my steady pace.

"Oh!" he groaned as he rested forward on the tiles in front of him. "Oh!" he chanted. "Mal stop!" he growled causing me to pull him from my mouth again.

"What?" I asked in concern.

"Stand up please?" he begged.

"Of course" I nodded and I quickly got back to my feet. Before I could say or do anything Ben picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him; we both then smiled at each other as he stepped forward and pressed my back against the cold tiling. I pressed my lips eagerly against his once more and I quickly threw my head back as Ben started to tease me by rubbing Beastie Junior against my entrance. I felt a growing warmth continue to build up in between my legs as my body continued to ache for Ben; and I know that by the dark look in Ben's eyes he felt the same.

"Ben-" I moaned. "Please" I begged.

"Of course" he smiled at me before he slowly pushed himself into me causing a loud moan to escape from my lips. He then slowly pulled out of me before he quickly pushed back into me, causing my body to engulf in pleasure.

**"BEN!"** I cried out in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he seductively whispered in my ear causing me to whimper in response. We both looked each other in the eyes lovingly and Ben slowly started to pick up the pace. The bathroom filled with the sound of me and Ben moaning, groaning and calling out each other's names. As I cried out his name once more I watched as he smirked at me before he quickly pressed a chaste but very passionate kiss against my lips.

Ben then started to thrust more harshly and the pleasure was building up immensely and I couldn't help but moan out loudly at this welcome intrusion.

"Oh Ben!" I shouted as I threw my head back. As Ben snapped his hips against mine I let out a throaty moan as my hands gripped his strong and broad shoulders tightly. I felt him start to thrust more erratically which told me that he was getting closer to becoming undone and my moans were faltering from my mouth as my peak was getting closer.

"Ben I'm going-" I started but stopped to groan.

"Me too" he grunted.

"Take me Benny" I purred and he groaned at this and he continued thrusting hard and fast against my sensitive spots. **"FUCK!"** I cried out as a wave of pleasure hit me suddenly and I arched my back against the wall. I continued to moan loudly as I came down from my high; and my legs started to weaken around Ben. **"BEN!"** I cried out again.

"Oh Mal!" he moaned as he continued to thrust erratically; I felt him start to throb inside of me so I snuggled into his neck and started to press kisses against his neck. I felt a warmth inside of me as Ben abruptly thrust into me a handful of times as he cried out in pleasure as he came down from his high.

"I love you Mal" he panted as he snuggled into my neck causing me to stop kissing his neck.

"I love you too Benny" I said lovingly as I looked at him and we both smiled at each other. After a few seconds of us smiling at each other Ben then helped me down to my feet and we cuddled together once more as we regulated our breathing.

"I think we needed that" Ben chuckled.

"Yes we did" I chuckled back before I brushed my nose against his. We then enjoyed a long cuddle in the shower; fully enjoying our time together before we had to start our day and restart the trial.


	40. Realisation

After leaving the shower me and Ben then got ready for our day; Ben decided to wear one of his navy suits where I decided to wear the suit that I wore for our first family day together. The memory of how Queen Leah had reacted to me that day started to flood my mind but I quickly shook this away. She hated me just not because of my mother; but because of my father to. She had to come to learn that I was nothing like either of them – I had decided to be good! Hopefully in time she would come to accept this.

My mind then wandered onto what the council might think when they are made aware of my paternity. Yes they might be accepting as they were over the character references; as of course who my parents were wasn't something in my control. I just hoped that there wasn't going to be any backlash for my mother or father on the Isle; as I knew that the other villains might not respond so happily to the news. I made a mental note to set up the same communication set up with my mother – if this is something that Hades was willing to accept.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I was looking out of the window in our bedroom.

"Yes?" I replied with my back still to him.

"What's troubling you?" he asked as he stood next to me.

"Just thinking about how people are going to react when they know about Hades" I admitted.

"Mally" he cooed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Don't fixate on this my love" he added before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Who your father is will not take people's love away from you" I heard him say. "You have shown over the years that you are a good soul; and this is the woman that the council have come to love" he added proudly causing me to look up at him.

"Yes" I smiled at him. "You are right" I grinned. Of course Ben was right; I had worked hard for the council to see me in a good light. I wasn't about to let my parents overshadow this; I was making a life for myself in Auradon with Ben and this is what mattered.

* * *

Me and Ben then went down to breakfast and as everyone was eating Ben announced that before we all left that me and Ben wanted to talk to a couple of people before we left. I could tell that people were confused at the fact that Gareth was having breakfast with us; but Ben wanted to tell him about our new development before we proceeded.

So with this thought in mind me and Ben walked into Ben's office with our family, Gareth, Aurora and Phillip. When everyone was seated Ben then told the room that we were planning on using what Aurora and Phillip had told me last night. Gareth started to look confused and Ben threw me a look and I nodded. We all then listened as Ben explained to Gareth about Queen Leah's diary and how this related to this case. Gareth asked if he could quickly have a look at the diary and he was permitted this; as the only way we could use this to our benefit was if Gareth knew everything. Me and Ben did however keep my journey to the Isle a secret – as this was something that we didn't want people to know, just yet.

* * *

Before I knew it I was back in my seat in the court room and everyone had been sworn in; everyone was now looking over to Ben. I knew that he was about to bring up what happened last night - I just hoped that it wasn't going to be dragged out any longer than it needed to be.

"I would like to let the council know of a development that was made aware to myself and my consort last night-" Ben started and I watched as everyone threw concerned looks at each other. "And I feel that this is detrimental to this case" he added. "I have spoken to my consort and she doesn't mind that you are made aware of this" he continued. "However-" he stated. "I don't want it repeated" he finished and I watched as everyone nodded in agreement to this. "But before this happens we have some more questions for Queen Elder Leah" he advised and we all watched as her face dropped in a panic. "Darren if you could please?" Ben asked sincerely and Darren nodded before he started to make his way towards Queen Leah.

"What is the meaning of this?" she exclaimed.

"Queen Leah please" Ben stated sternly and we all watched as she nodded at Ben before she walked up to the stand and took her place. "Gareth please" Ben advised and we all watched as he stood up; with her diary still covered by his bag on his desk.

"Queen Elder Leah" he started with a warm smile.

"Yes" she replied.

"I would like to ask some questions about an event that happened approximately eighteen and a half years ago" Gareth explained.

"What does this have to do with this case?" she questioned in confusion.

"I believe, like his Majesty and Dame Faery, that this has everything to do with it" Gareth replied.

"Very well" she replied and Gareth removed his bag to reveal Queen Leah's diary. "How do you have that?" she snapped and I could tell by the tone of her voice she knew that we had seen the contents of this diary. She threw me a quick glance before looking back to Gareth – surely she knew that the odds were even more so stacked against her now?

"Never mind how I have it" Gareth dismissed. "It does make some interesting reading" he noted. "I want to make the council aware that this is the diary of Queen Leah of the year when King Stefan died" he advised as he looked around the whole room. "And I am going to be tactful as I can given that this is relating to Queen Leah's husband" he finished and the council nodded at this.

"Your Majesty-" Ralph stood up.

"Ralph please allow this line of questioning" Ben stated cutting him off. "It is relevant to this case" he urged.

"Very well my lord" he nodded as he sat back down.

"Gareth please continue" Ben stated and Gareth nodded at him.

"As we all know that King Stefan sadly passed away in the April-" Gareth began. "Can you remember what you did in the May?" he questioned as he looked at Queen Leah.

"No" she muttered. "I have blocked out that time" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"Which is understandable, yes" Gareth replied sincerely. "However-" he started and I watched as Queen Leah's eyes widened in shock slightly. "Surely you know who you may have had meetings with?" he asked.

"No" she repeated.

"Queen Leah you know we have read this book" Gareth quickly answered. "You may have blocked out that dreadful time for you and your family; but you do know the contents of this book" he added. "And you know what I am talking about" he reminded her. "Don't you?" he urged.

"Yes" she confirmed as she looked down to the floor.

"Who did you go to see?" Gareth enquired.

"Hades" she admitted and I watched as everyone started to look confused at where the trial was currently going. "I wanted to see if he would bring my lovely Stefan back" she added as she smiled fondly as she said Stefan's name. "And he refused" she continued as her face dropped. "He was quite cruel about it actually" she finished as she grimaced at me.

"Yes" Gareth confirmed. "But be that as it may-" he continued. "Were you aware of the link?" he pressed.

"Not until after our meeting on the Isle" she admitted.

"How did you become aware?" Gareth stated.

"I was annoyed at Hades and I wanted to get him back-" she started and I watched as her lawyer's face froze in panic as he knew that there was nothing that he could do to help her. "So I broke into council buildings and looked at his files; as I wanted to get something on him to try and get him to change his mind" she confessed and the room filled with gasps.

"And what did you find?" Gareth asked.

"That he has two children" she replied and I noted that everyone still looked confused at this line of questioning.

"And who are those children?" Gareth continued.

"Hadie Pluto" she stated. "And Dame Faery" she said before she threw me another glance before looking back down to the floor. I heard people gasp and start to whisper amongst each other and I dared even look in Zeus's direction. I didn't know what to expect when I looked at him however when our eyes met he meekly smiled at me which gave me the confidence to sit and listen to Queen Leah's statement.

"So both of Dame Faery's parents have scorned you?" Gareth pressed after the room had returned to silence.

"Yes" she answered.

"And do you believe that your behaviour towards Dame Faery is due to her parents?" Gareth dared asked and everyone waited on bated breath to hear her answer. Of course it looked like her behaviour was down to how my parents had treated her; but to hear her finally admit it was going to show people her true intentions. I watched as she thought about her answer before she looked over to me and she finally broke her silence.

"Yes" she confirmed and she looked down to the floor in shame. "However I stand by what I said-" she began. "She is evil" she stressed as she looked up at Gareth. "Her parents are two of the worst villain's in our history; how can she be good?" she urged as she looked at the council.

"But she is Queen Leah" Gareth stated bluntly causing Queen Leah to look back at him. "She has chosen to be good" he stressed. "Do you not feel remorseful?" he questioned in disbelief.

"No" she stated as she shook her head. "Her family disgusts me" she grimaced. "She and every part of her pathetic family deserves what they get" she growled and we all gasped at this. I felt Evie slid her hand into mine once more and I squeezed her hand back. I didn't care what she thought of me anymore; she had admitted that she only treats me the way she does due to who my parents are and what they have done to her. This just showed how pathetic, pitiful and childish she was.

"Did you ever tell anyone about this?" Gareth asked.

"No" she repeated. "I have been tempted but no" she admitted.

"So was this your motivation for your plan and order?" Gareth urged and we all watched as Queen Leah thought about how to answer this question.

"I have already answered this question" she reminded us all. "I do not appreciate being questioned like this" she added. "This is a plan against me!" she exclaimed. "No matter how I feel about Dame Mal's mother or father; this only strengthens my claim against the rest of the accused party" she stated smugly and I watched as a large grin spread across Gareth's face.

"But they didn't know this Queen Leah" he advised coyly and I watched as her face dropped in shock. Everyone could now see that she had just fallen into Gareth's trap – and unfortunately for her there was no way to get out of it.

"May I have a word with my lawyer please?" she stated as she looked over to Ben.

"Of course" he nodded. "I will allow you fifteen minutes in one of the private meeting rooms" he added.

"Thank you" she replied.

"The rest of the council you may have a short recess" Ben called and everyone nodded at this. Thankfully I was able to get back into Ben's private rooms without catching the eyes of too many people; but hopefully how Zeus had just reacted to me was a sign of how other people were going to react to me from now on.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say after the door in his private rooms closed behind us.

"Yes Ben" I replied as we both stepped to one side and stood in an alcove so we could speak privately.

"Are you ok?" he questioned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course" I returned as I snaked my arms around his neck. "I am just concerned how people are going to view me" I admitted. "Queen Leah is right" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"About what?" he questioned as he pulled me closer to him.

"I am the daughter of the Mistress of Evil and King of the Underworld" I advised. "That is going to raise some red flags for some people" I reminded him.

"Yes" he agreed. "But you are your own person Mal; the council know this" he added with a warm smile. "You have nothing to worry about" he stated as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I know Ben" I smiled back at him. "I love you" I said happily.

"I love you too" he answered happily.

"Are you ok Ben?" I asked as I noticed that he still looked distracted.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I just hate how this is affecting you" he sighed.

"Yes" I nodded as I put my mouth to his right ear so our family couldn't overhear what I was about to say to him. "But my private sessions with Dr Beastie have been helping with that" I flirted and when I pulled away I watched as he smirked down at me before he pushed his mouth to my left ear.

"I've got you booked in for another session tonight" he flirted.

"Have you?" I muttered. "But what about your session with Dr Dragon?" I asked coyly.

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Tomorrow" I repeated as I winked at him.

"When you two are quite finished" Jay whined causing us to look at our family.

"What?" we asked together.

"We don't know what you are talking about-" Jay began. "But you are all over each other" he stated sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest. No matter how long me and Ben were in a relationship for it still felt awkward to my brothers; which was understandable as I felt the same for them. However me and Ben were only cuddling; but I could see that they could see that we were probably being a little bit over the top.

"We are behind closed doors" I reminded him.

"Yes" he nodded. "But please?" he pleaded.

"Of course" I nodded back before I pressed a kiss against Ben's right cheek before I cuddled back into his chest. We then watched as the door opened and a very happy Gareth entered the room.

"Your Majesty they are ready for you" he grinned as he stepped in front of us both.

"Thank you Gareth" Ben said in confusion. "You don't normally tell us this" he noted.

"No" he agreed. "But I need to speak to you and Dame Faery" he expressed.

"Ok" Ben nodded. "You can say whatever it is in front of our family" he smiled.

"Ok" Gareth nodded as he warmly looked at everyone before he looked back at me and Ben. "Queen Leah has changed her plea" he declared.

"What?" we all said in shock. I couldn't believe that she would change her plea like that; but saying that the evidence that Gareth had just presented her with must have been the final straw.

"She has had a change of heart; and has changed her story" he advised.

"No way!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yes" Gareth confirmed. "She admits that she is the main co-conspirator; and she also admits to lying and pushing the blame onto the others" he elaborated further.

"Ben what does this mean?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"It makes it easier for me to prove that she is guilty" he said.

"Do we still need to use our witnesses?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed. "It will give more proof" he added.

"However Queen Leah has now declined her defence witnesses" Gareth interjected. "So as Dame Aphrodite, Princess Tabatha, Ava and Ceto have already declined the offer; this means there is no defence witnesses" he continued.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"So Queen Leah is to be re-questioned?" Evie questioned.

"Yes" Ben replied.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Let's get back in there" Ben stated and we both dropped our arms from each other. I then let him lead me by the hand out of the room with the others following behind us - all eager to see what was about to happen.

* * *

When we all walked into the room the full council and accused party was already in their seats; however Queen Leah was still stood in the stand. She kept her eyes down to the floor as we all made our way to our seats. It would appear that Gareth's recent question had struck a nerve with her; I would even go as far to say that she finally had some remorse of what she nearly did. There was part of me that was telling me to not get draw into this; yes she was upset - but this might be down to the fact that she was finally caught in her mistreatment of me.

* * *

The last half an hour was hard to sit through as Gareth re-questioned Queen Leah; however this time her answers seemed more genuine. She told the council that she had changed her plea and stance in the trial as she didn't want to lie any more. She said that it wouldn't have been what her Stefan would have wanted; she then expressed that she was disappointed in herself and hurt at the fact that she knows that over the years Stefan wouldn't have liked or supported some of the things that she has done.

She then went on to say that she can't change how she feels about me; which I understood if I was being honest. Since coming to Auradon Queen Leah has only shown a side of hostility; which is something that I don't think that me and her would ever be free from. She then stated that she was driven by the hatred of my parents to put together the plot to free the Kingdom not just of me, my parents but the whole villain race. She even admitted that in hindsight she could now see that she had been driven by vanity which went too far. She added that she still didn't agree with my relationship with Ben; but she countered this statement stating that she now understood that it wasn't her place to push her opinions onto other people. She urged that she still believe that our King should only be with a princess; I was actually surprised that Ben let her have her say like this - but then again he had to so people could understand.

She then addressed why she pushed all of the blame onto the rest of the accused party; she stated that she wanted to appear innocent so if her plan didn't work she could try again at another time. However upon reflection she stressed that she wasn't going to do that; as I looked around the council room as she said this it would appear that no one on the council believe her - especially Ben.

Her questioning was ended by a statement that she made which still was ringing in my ears as she made her way back to her seat:

_"I nearly got away with everything; I nearly accomplished a Beauty reign over Auradon - with or without his Majesty. I also nearly accomplished the full destruction of the Isle and every VK to make sure that our world would be a villain and evil free place. However in the end I can now see that to accomplish something that I thought was the best for the Kingdom I myself had changed into something that I hate - evil. I don't expect his Majesty or Dame Faery to forever forgive me for this; as if the roles were reversed I wouldn't. I can only thank that __it was through the loyalty to his Majesty and Dame Faery that has beaten me in the end. For it is that very loyalty that has just saved this Kingdom"._


	41. Prosecution Witness Part One

Knowing that I didn't have to now sit through the defence witness did help me feel more settled; but it didn't make it any easier to sit through the prosecution witnesses that both Ben and Gareth had put together. First to take the stand was Princess Aurora; and as she walked past her mother everyone could see that she was nervous about the testimony that she was about to give. After she pledged to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth she then looked at me and I smiled at her in hopes that this would reassure her. I watched as she smiled at me before she looked down at Gareth and they both smiled at each other.

"Ready Princess Aurora" he questioned.

"Yes" she confirmed and I watched as she took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself before she gave her evidence to the whole council against her mother.

* * *

After hearing Princess Aurora's witness testimony I was in complete awe of her; by the looks of it she had completely turned against her mother. Stating that she had pulled the Beauty name down and embarrassed everyone; which caused Queen Leah to look down in shame. She then told the full council that she felt sick to her stomach when she heard about what her mother and the rest of the accused party were planning to do. She said that if Audrey was pushed in such a direction she would find a way to stop it; she was Audrey's mother after all. She then citied that as Queen Leah had missed so much of her own upbringing she made decisions in Audrey's upbringing that undermined her and Phillip - and apparently this was something that she would never forgive her mother for.

Princess Aurora then went on to say that she had nothing bad to say about Ben's rule over Auradon or my relationship; and she thought that both of them needed to remain in place for the safety of the Kingdom. She then stressed to the whole council that me and Ben were both lucky to find each other; and we should be allowed to love openly as we see fit. She then added that if a King has a secure relationship; that in turn will help with his leading. This was something that I never thought of before; I always thought about being right for Ben. I never thought how me being by his side would help secure the security of his leadership; but now it was something that I was aware of I would make sure that I kept an eye on it.

Princess Aurora then said she wanted to public say that she didn't blame me for my mother or father's crimes and that she urged the rest of the council to have this way of thinking. She then urged even further that we can't choose our parents; she then stressed that if her father was alive today he would be embarrassed of her mother's actions. She then suggested to the court that if her father didn't die the confrontation with Hades would never had happened and she would have liked to think that King Stefan would have actually spent time with me to try and get to know me. She then quickly added that her father wouldn't have blamed me for what my mother has done to their family; and she urged her mother that she had to see that I wasn't to blame and it wasn't fair to push the blame onto me.

She then admitted to the full court that it was herself and Phillip that came to visit me and Ben secretly to give us both a photocopied copy of the collected evidence of our time together in South Riding. I watched as Queen Leah glared at her daughter; but it would appear that Princess Aurora was past caring - I would love to be a fly on the wall when Queen Leah returned back home. She then said she did this as she felt that me and Ben needed to know what was coming; at the time that she came to see us at Greystone Castle she didn't know what her mother was planning. But she felt proud of the fact that she had at least given us the heads up so we could be on our guard. And if she was given the opportunity again; she would do it - as this was the right thing to do.

She the stated that since her mother's arrest she has taken charge of all the affairs in South Riding for the time being and this is how she stumbled across her mother's diary. After reading it she decided to bring it to my attention when they came to Auradon City; when asked why she didn't bring it up before now she stated that it was a private matter. She then added that it was up to me when and if it became public knowledge and she wanted to act respectively around the subject.

She finished her witness testimony and questioning by stressing that since being able to be back in her mother's life she has always pulled down my mother and father. However apparently her comments got worse after I had arrived in Auradon; she stressed that she has time after time tried to get her mother to see that it was wrong to think and act that way - to no avail. She then pressed that she feels that some of her mother's negative way of thinking had been picked up upon by Audrey - which is why she thinks she also acts negatively around me.

As I watched as she walked back to her seat I noticed that both Queen Leah and Audrey kept their eyes to the ground - it would appear that Aurora and Phillip were now in control of things. And by the looks of it Queen Leah and Audrey didn't like it.

* * *

We all then watched as Phillip then mirrored his wife's actions by taking to the stand and pledging that he would only tell the truth and nothing but the truth. He then pressed that he agreed and fully supported everything that his wife had just told the council. He then went on to say that he was disgusted by the behaviour of the whole accused party and they he hoped that this trial would show them that they needed to act like heroes and not villains. I noted that Queen Leah then scowled at her son-in-law and I got the gut feeling that things had been strained in South Riding amongst the royals for some time.

Upon questioning he also touched upon the negative comments that he had heard Queen Leah and the rest of the accused party had said over the years since Ben had become King. He then stated that he hoped that me and Ben could forgive him for not speaking up sooner - as he thought that he would receive severe consequences if he did speak up. This saddened me that even in her own family Queen Leah enticed fear; and I hoped that after the trial this would change so we could all move forward.

He then confirmed the meeting that we shared at Greystone Castle; and even insisted to the council that he knew nothing of the bugs placed in our rooms - something else that shocked and sickened him to the core.

By the time that Prince Phillip returned back to his seat next to his wife, Queen Leah kept her eyes to the ground. I would like to say that she was doing that in shame; but I also thought that she couldn't wait to get back home to deal with her daughter and son-in-law. I dreaded to think about what was going to happen when they all returned back - but I got the impression that they weren't going to allow Queen Leah to push them around anymore.

* * *

It was then Dame Athena's turn to take the stand and to say that she was nervous was an understatement. She looked quite shaken at the fact that she had to give evidence against her sister; and after she pledged to tell the truth they both shared a glance before they quickly looked away from each other in embarrassment.

Dame Athena stressed that when it became knowledge to her she fully intended to tell Ben about the plot that was against him; this caused Aphrodite to gasp and throw her a startled look. Dame Athena then accounted how Aphrodite had asked her to join their plot and she could ensure that Athena would receive titles and power back as payment. Dame Athena then stated that she didn't need wealth and power; she had everything that she always wanted and needed. She then described how callously Dame Aphrodite talked about me and Ben and how she always has done. Dame Athena even detailed graphic conversation about what she wanted to do to Ben; and what violent things she would do to me. I heard a growl escape from Ben as he darkly looked over to her and she gulped; from my point of view I was more bothered by what she wanted to do to Ben. However I knew that Ben was trying to hold his tongue through Athena's evidence; and I also knew that Ben wouldn't be so civil to her ever again.

Dame Athena then stressed that she has never thought against me, my relationship with Ben or Ben's leadership of the Kingdom and she hated the shame and embarrassment that Aphrodite had brought onto her family. She then proudly stated that she was glad that she had given Ben the paperwork she stole from Aphrodite's office and if she was given the opportunity again - she would do it again.

* * *

It was then Thermimachus's turn to take the stand and when he looked over to his Aunt her shook his head and looked down to the floor. After he pledged to tell the truth he was then questioned about his Aunt's actions towards him. He admitted that Aphrodite had approached him and his two brothers and asked them to join their order. Just like Athena they were all promised land, wealth and power. When questioned why he didn't come forward until invited to he advised that he was asked the night that Aphrodite embarrassed herself at the ball. He then stated that he thought that she was already very drunk at the time he didn't see no merit in it. He did admit that he did speak to his brother's about this and they all thought the same - apparently Aphrodite has a tendency to say things and not act upon it. How very wrong they had been this time!


	42. Family Talk

After Thermimachus had sat back into his seat Ben then advised that as it was now nearly six o'clock he was going to finish the trial for the day. He stressed that the rest of the prosecution witness and testimony would continue tomorrow; he then thanked everyone for being here for the trial once more. He then dismissed us all from our trial and courtly duties and we all started to leave, however our family returned back to Ben's private rooms behind the court room.

* * *

As we all left the Town Hall once more the press eagerly took photographs and tried to get comments from us; however we just all walked past them and kept quiet. There was no way that we could let what had happened out so soon; according to Ben it could be detrimental to the court case. So after the limousine doors closed behind me, Ben and our families and the limousine pulled away I was glad to be heading back home. Yes there had been some revolutions today – but I had a gut feeling that things were only going to get better.

* * *

"Mal?" I heard Evie say after me, Ben and our families walked into the main hall of Auradon Castle.

"Aha" I replied as I turned around and looked at Evie, Jay and Carlos to see them all looking concerned at me.

"Can we have a word?" she pressed as the three of them stood in front of me.

"Erm-" I started. "Yeah" I replied nervously. They probably wanted to check in on me after today; however there was something in their eyes that was telling me that there was something else preoccupying them.

"Am I allowed to come or would you prefer I didn't?" Ben asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Ben" Carlos smiled. "We couldn't stop you" he added.

"I know; but I know sometimes you like to talk to Mal on your own" he insisted.

"Yes" Evie agreed. "But we don't mind, do we boys?" she questioned as she looked up at Jay and Carlos.

"Nope" they both said together as they shook their heads.

"Ok" Ben smiled. "Let's go to my office" he advised and we all walked towards Ben's office so we could talk as Adam and Belle greeted the rest of the council members as they returned back.

* * *

"So what's up?" I asked after Carlos closed the door behind us.

"Well that is what we want to ask you?" Jay questioned as we all sat down on the couches in Ben's office.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in confusion.

"Well since we got home from Olympus you've been quiet" Evie explained. "Don't get us wrong; we get that" she added as Carlos and Jay nodded at this. "But you know we will worry" she urged.

"Yes I know" I replied as Ben wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. "Sorry I have been a bit quiet" I apologised. "Just a lot to get my head around" I admitted.

"We get that" Jay answered. "But don't shut yourself up Mal" he stated.

"The only thing that reassured us was the fact that Ben has been with you" Carlos added.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Don't worry guys" I stated hoping to reassure him. "Ben does keep a very close eye on me" I explained and I watched as Ben grinned at me before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Ew!" Carlos exclaimed as he pulled a funny face at me.

"Not like that Carlos" I whined and I watched as he winked at me as I watched as Evie looked unsettled.

"I know that you have told everyone today about Hades being your father-" she started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"But shouldn't that have been confirmed first" she replied.

"Erm" I muttered before me and Ben threw a concerned look at each other. I know just like Ben the three of them weren't going to be happy at the fact that I went to the Isle on my own. I just hoped that they weren't going to be too annoyed at me.

"What?" Jay asked for them in concern.

"It already has" I confirmed as I looked back at them.

"How?" Carlos asked in shock.

"Last night I went to see my mother and-" I started. "Father" I added.

"Mal!" the three of them exclaimed as their face fell into shock.

"You know how risky that is!" Jay urged.

"Please tell me that Ben went with you?" Evie pressed.

"Of course he didn't!" I exclaimed. "He goes over there he'll get kidnapped; so I left when he was asleep" I explained.

"And so will you!" Carlos insisted.

"But I didn't" I dismissed. "I'm ok" I stated hoping that this would reassure them.

"I can't believe you would go like that" Evie said in shock.

"I'm sorry" I apologised. "But you can't really blame me, can you?" I urged. "I had to know; the three of you would have done the same" I stressed.

"Yes" Evie replied as Carlos and Jay nodded.

"Yes we would have" she added. "But you do know what the Isle is like" she reminded my harshly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "So I did know what I was doing" I reminded her before we all fell into silence.

"Mal" Ben said.

"Yes Benny?" I stated as I looked up at him.

"I want to change something-" he started and I could tell that he was starting to look nervous. "But I want to know how you feel about it; and I want to know what you guys think about it" he advised.

"O…k?" I said slowly.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I believe that-" he began again.

"Yes" we all said.

"The Isle has a hierarchy that I should acknowledge" he replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well I would acknowledge your mother as Queen of the Isle" he explained and I froze when I realised what this would make me. If I was being honest I didn't really know how I felt about that; I didn't need to have all these titles. I just needed Ben and our family; this is what mattered. My mind then went onto what would happen on the Isle if this became a possibly – and I didn't want to push any more pressure on the Isle.

"Which would make me a Princess" I noted for everyone on the room. "Ben" I whined. "Do you really need to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"No" he replied. "But I think that the Isle should be like every other constituency in the Kingdom" he advised.

"I don't think we should do that" I replied as I looked down.

"Why?" I heard him asked as I looked up at him and took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. My mind started to spitefully show me what would happen if Ben made my mother Queen of the Isle and made me a princess and I couldn't help but shudder.

"It will cause a war" I advised and I noted out of the corner of my eye that Evie, Carlos and Jay all looked down to the floor awkwardly.

"What?" Ben urged.

"People will try to usurp my mother; and anyway my mother will have to have a coronation" I replied. "Doesn't that mean that she would have to be brought here?" I questioned.

"No" he advised. "I'm just acknowledging her as the leader" he stated. "She will stay there" he promised.

"Ben" Evie said as she looked back over to me and Ben.

"Yes Evie" Ben replied as I looked over to my sister.

"What's happened?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Do you need Mal to be a Princess to marry her?" she quickly asked and I threw a concerned look at Ben. I really hoped that Ben hadn't kept something from me – I really wasn't in the mood to have an argument with him after what had already happened today.

"No" he advised. "I don't" he urged as he looked down sincerely at me. "It was just a thought that ran through my head" he admitted. "But if it is going to cause a war then we should just forget about it" he sighed. In all honesty I could see what he was trying to do; but I just saw no point in making another situation appear that we didn't need at the moment. "I don't want them fighting" he finished sadly.

"Ben you can't stop them" I reminded.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I wish I could" he sighed again.

"Well hopefully we can make changes over there so it won't be as volatile" Carlos offered and we all nodded at this.

"How about this?" I suggested. "After we have calmed the Isle down-" I continued. "If this is something that you want to still put forward then we can talk about it" I added. I didn't want Ben to think that we were just cutting his idea dead; yes I still didn't want nor need to be a Princess but I didn't want him to think that we were being disrespectful to him.

"Ok Princess" he smiled as he pulled me back into a hug as Carlos and Jay laughed.

"What?" Ben asked innocently.

"There was a time when if you called Mal that you would pay dearly for it" Jay teased.

"Yes" I reminded them. "But Ben is the only one that calls me it" I added.

"Should we start?" Carlos joked.

"No!" I pouted and before I could say or do anything Ben quickly pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"How have you three been?" I questioned moving the conversation off me and Ben. If I was being honest I felt guilty at the fact that I had been wrapped up in the trial that I forgot to check in on my family. I made a mental note to make time for a family night after the trial so we could all spend time together as one big group.

"Well-" Carlos started. "My mother has written to me again trying to get me to go back" he confessed and we all threw concerned looks at it. It would appear that Cruella wasn't going to relent; Carlos had to remain strong – he had built a life in Auradon and this is where he needed to stay.

"Did you write back?" Ben asked.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I told her that my life is in Auradon now; I'm waiting for her reply" he said proudly. "And I don't think it's going to be very good" he grimaced.

"Probably not" I muttered. "Jay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine" I said. "As fine as I could be; I just can't wait for all of this to be over" he confirmed.

"Me too" Evie added. "I just can't believe it" she continued sadly.

"Me neither" Carlos interjected. "I just can't believe what nearly happened" he stated.

"I know" Ben nodded.

"Thank Lucifer that Athena came forward" Jay contributed.

"Yes" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me. "I don't want to think about you all dying" he said sadly before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Hey!" I cooed as I snuggled into Ben. "Let's not all think about what could have been" I said to them all. "We can get through this together; we are all safe. And that is the main thing" I urged hoping to reassure them.

"Yes M" Evie smiled at me.

"How are you E?" I questioned.

"Well-" she muttered. "I have to have regular appointments with Doctor Cameron; but I think things are going ok" she stated. "I have had my cycle; but Doctor Cameron still wants to keep a very close eye on me" she explained.

"Which is for the best E" I stated.

"I know" she nodded.

"We should go and get ready for our meal tonight" Ben sighed.

"Yes" I agreed. "Do you think Zeus is going to want to speak to me again?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed. "But I will tell him to wait after the trial" he advised.

"Thank you" I replied. I felt really overwhelmed about what had happened today; and I knew that people were probably going to want to speak to me. Yes I know that I would have to at some point - just not so soon.

"Let's go and get ready" Evie said eagerly as she stood up.

"Let's get this shin dig started" Jay teased as the rest of us stood up. We all chuckled at his playfulness as we left Ben's office - all eager to see what tonight was going to hold.

* * *

After getting changed in to a dark purple laser cut dip hem dress; it was made of a light thin cotton. The neck line was very high and the sleeves fell just below my elbow; there was a piece of fabric attached to the waist and I tied it into a neat bow. The back of the dress dropped to half way down my shins where the front fell to my knees. Around the hem there was a four inch lace around the dress. I pulled my hair into loose bun with some stray locks hanging next to my ears; and on my feet I was wear some dark purple flats. I kept my makeup simple by some slight purple eyeshadow and lipstick; and I threw a small dark purple purse with a gold chain over my right shoulder.

* * *

Me and Ben then walked down together and we waited at the main doors of the main ballroom and greeted everyone as they entered. As the last person walked into the ballroom I smiled to myself; yes that it was a hard day for everyone – but I couldn't sense any malice at the fact that everyone knew who my father was. This made me feel a lot better about it; yes I probably knew that Zeus and his family probably wanted to talk to me about this at one point – but this would be ok, as my Beast would get me through it, as always.

* * *

We all then sat down and shared a three course French meal which I very much enjoyed. For our starter we had salmon mousse choux pastries. They were in the shape of small fishes that were filled with a light mousse of both fresh and smoked salmon. For our main meal we had Ratatouille, which is a hot vegetable stew that consisted of zucchini, onions, green peppers, garlic and tomatoes. Finally for our desert we had Clafoutis, which is a baked dessert covered in black cherries. It was arranged in buttered disc and covered with a think flan-like batter.

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard Az say as he stepped up to me as everyone started to mingle after our meal.

"Yes Prince Az" I replied sincerely.

"Can we talk?" he questioned with a warm smile.

"Of course" I smiled at him and he gestured forward and we both stepped out onto the balcony. We walked in silence for a few minutes making our way towards Belle's rose gardens; there were blue and yellow lanterns draped among the hedges which let the pathways up nicely. The cool breeze of Auradon just smoothed over us as we walked up to the rose water piece that was in the centre of the gardens. As we stared at it for a few seconds I started to think about what Az might want to talk to me about. Even though I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about – I had a gut feeling it might be to check up on me.

"How can I help?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are ok" he advised as he looked down at me.

"I see" I noted. "Well even though I am overwhelmed by everything Az-" I admitted. "I am ok" I insisted. "As ok as I'm going to be" I quickly added as I pursed my lips together. "I just can't wait for this trial to be over" I sighed.

"I think everyone wants it over" he agreed. "We haven't gone through anything like this for a long time" he stated.

"Have you been through this before?" I quickly asked him.

"No" he advised as he shook his head. "But my parents told me about times when it had" he explained.

"I see" I repeated before I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "Do you think people are going to think differently of me now they know who my father is?" I asked him; yes I knew that I couldn't sense any malice but that didn't mean that it wouldn't come later. I could tell that the council were in shock that this trial was even happening – Lucifer only know what their thought processes were going to be when they returned back home.

"No" he answered. "It's not something that you can help" he urged.

"I know" I sighed as I looked back at the rose water feature.

"Mal why do you fixate on what people think of you?" I heard him ask.

"Because it has took a lot of hard work for people to respect me" I answered as I slowly tore my eyes away from the water feature in front of us and back up at him. "And all this could undo everything" I stressed.

"Well it hasn't" he stated. "So stop worrying" he added with a warm smile and I could tell that he was trying to reassure me. "You are the woman that my best friend needs by his side-" he continued. "It is your choices that define you; not who your parents are or what others try to do to you" he reminded me.

"Thanks Az" I grinned up at him. "I needed to hear that" I added. "Of course I know that; but I think at times it can be difficult to put it into action" I admitted.

"I know" he nodded. "But you are made of strong stuff" he added and we both smiled at each other.

"I know he tells me that he is ok-" he started as we started to walk around the water feature as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"But how is he really?" he questioned. "You are the only one who gets to see how this is really affecting him" he stated and I nodded at this. I liked how Az cared over Ben; it made me feel grateful at the fact that he had other support networks apart from his family and me. I loved that Az, Ben and Chad had each other – as sometimes they would help Ben where I couldn't.

"He is really hurt by it" I admitted. "He nearly signed my death warrant; and he was nearly forced to live a life that he doesn't want" I sighed as I looked down at the floor. "I think it has also broken his trust with the accused party" I urged. "But he hasn't told me that" I stated as I looked back up at him.

"But you know him well enough to know that" he noted as we started to head back towards Auradon Castle and the others.

"Yes" I confirmed. "It is understandable for him to feel that way; I just hate seeing him upset" I admitted sadly. I hated what this situation was doing to me and Ben. Of course I knew that we could get each other through it; I just wished that we were going through it in the first place! Ben was such a happy and caring person; and it broke my heart to see him like this. "So I think we both try to console each other and try to keep it from our minds" I added.

"Which is the best way" he answered. "But you also need to make sure that you are addressing any issues as well" he stated.

"Of course" I returned. "I think we need to be put some distance from this trial first" I stated.

"Yes" he agreed. "When do you get your exam results?" he questioned obviously trying to move the conversation off the trial. Due to everything that had happened recently I completely forgot that our exam results were due; I then started to feel a new wave of nerves – I just hoped that I had done enough.

"Should be within the next week or so" I answered. "You?" I enquired.

"Same" he agreed.

"We are going to have a night out to either celebrate or mourn" I advised and we both laughed at this. "Would you like to come?" I offered.

"I would love that" he grinned at me.

"Of course I don't think Ben will have any issues of you staying here" I chuckled.

"No" he said as he shook his head. "This is like my second home" he continued fondly.

"Well it is my home now" I said as I looked up proudly at Auradon Castle. "And it feels a little bit weird" I admitted. "But I like it" I grinned.

"Yes yours and Ben's life together has started-" he smiled happily.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Az" I replied. "Well apart from this trial business" I quickly interjected.

"Of course" he agreed. "I think we should head back" he added. "Ben will be wondering where we are" he chuckled.

"Yes; but he'll know that we are both ok" I confirmed.

"Yes" he agreed and we walked back onto the balcony and back into the castle. As we both entered the main ballroom I watched as Ben's eyes lit up when they landed on me; I felt my stomach flutter at the sight of this. I then watched as my eager Beast walked up to me and his best friend and I couldn't stop but grinning at him.

"I nearly sent a search party for you two" he teased as he stood in front of us. The three of us laughed at this before Az quickly excused himself to go and see his parents, no doubt to pass on that me and Ben were in fact ok – given everything that was happening.

"We were just chatting my love" I advised as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I see" he noted as his arms claimed my waist. "Nice that you two are close" he smiled.

"Yes" I confirmed. "It's good to talk to Az" I added. "He calms me down on things" I advised and I started to feel playful.

"But not as good as you though" I winked up at him. I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. We then cuddled together for a few seconds before we returned back to our guests. All very happy that we were having this time together – even though we were all currently in a very stressful situation.


	43. Beast and Dragon Time

**Content warning**** for the smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

When me and Ben got ready for bed we decided to get ready in our room; rather than using separate ones. I think that after everything that had happened recently we wanted each other close and this was something that we both were very happy with. Even though we never voiced this to each other; we were both so in sync that we knew that this is what we both needed.

Ben asked to get ready first and I nodded at this and sat down on the bottom of our bed as he quickly got himself ready for bed. When he left the bathroom he was just wearing a pair of dark blue boxers with small gold crowns on them and he grinned down as I walked past him and walked into the bathroom. As I closed the door behind me I still couldn't believe that Ben was mine; he meant everything to me and I never ever wanted to lose him. I had to suppress the urge to cry as my mind spitefully showed me what could have happened; I didn't want this situation to get at me. I wanted to show it and everyone in that accused party that they were wrong. They didn't understand what me and Ben had; and I didn't expect them to. I did however expect them to leave me and Ben alone after this infernal trial.

* * *

When I walked out of our bathroom, dressed in my dark purple sleep vest and shorts my eyes widened at the sight before me. Ben had lit candles and dotted them around the room so the room was now dimly lit; he had also pulled the covers to the foot of our bed with Ben just sitting casually in front of our pillows. Ben had put some slow and calming music on and it was echoing elegantly around the room which made everything suddenly feel so peaceful.

"What is all this?" I asked as I walked up to the foot of our bed.

"Your next session with Dr Beastie" he smiled.

"I see" I noted. "And what do you have planned for this session Doctor?" I teased causing him to chuckle.

"I thought that my Dragon would like a massage" he offered.

"Just a massage?" I questioned full well knowing that it probably was going to end up in us making love - as it always did.

"We'll see how we go" he chuckled.

"Ok" I said as I knelt on the left hand side of the bed. "What do you need me to do?" I questioned.

"Top off" he advised.

"Just the top?" I enquired.

"For now yeah" he winked at me.

"As you wish" I shrugged before I slowly and seductively removed my sleep vest.

"Hmm" Ben purred as I threw it to the floor. "Nice" he noted.

"My boyfriend thinks so as well" I said mock seriously.

"Lucky guy" he stated as he played along.

"I'll tell him that the next time I see him" I teased.

"Ok" he winked at me again.

"So what do you need me to do?" I questioned.

"Sit in front of me" he advised as he nodded in front of me.

"Ok" I nodded as I did this. I had no idea what Ben had planned but I was excited to see where he was going to take this; he had put a lot of effort into this and I started to think of ways to make it up to him.

"I'm first going to start off with your head" he explained as he slid behind me and I felt his legs slide to either side of mine.

"Ok" I repeated and I felt Ben slide his hands slowly into my hair. I felt his fingers start to knead my scalp; I felt tingles start to run through my body and I couldn't help but sigh. I loved what Ben was doing to me; and I knew that it wasn't going to stop with this.

"This is different" I sighed again.

"Yes" I heard Ben say. "I wanted to try something different" he advised as he continued to massage my scalp.

"Oh" I groaned as shivers ran down my spine again. "That's nice" I sighed again.

"Good" I heard Ben say smugly before I felt him press a kiss against my right shoulder. I then felt Ben slide his fingers into my hair and he start to work his fingers against my scalp. I slowly closed my eyes and got lost in what Ben was doing to me; however I pulled one brow up in confusion when I felt Ben's hand pull out of my hair. I went to say something but stopped when I felt Ben's fingers against both sides of my head and he slowly started to scratch my scalp; which award him a load groan at the new tingly sensation.

"You like that?" I heard Ben say.

"Yes Benny" I muttered and the room fell into silence for a few minutes as he continued to make sure that he lightly scratched every part of my head. I then felt him pull his fingers away and quickly part my hair at the back; I went to question what he was doing but stopped when I felt him lightly scratch the back of my neck which sent more tingly waves through my body.

"Oh" I muttered as shivers started to run down my spine.

"What?" I heard him say.

"That sent shivers down my spine" I explained.

"Did it now?" he teased.

"Yes" I laughed and we fell back into silence as Ben slowly scratched my neck. Again he suddenly stopped which made me eager to find out what he was going to do next.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"No" he said as he slid away from causing me to turn around. I watched as he took a pillow from my side of the bed and I watched as he placed it into his lap, before smiling at me.

"Lay back" he advised as he nodded to the pillow in his lap. I smiled back at him and lay down in front of him and rested my head on top of the pillow.

"Hello" I smiled up at him.

"Hello" he cooed as he reached down and brushed his nose against mine.

"Hey" I said as he started to sit up straight.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Get back here" I demanded and I watched as Ben brought his face closer to mine once more; however when he was close enough I pushed my face up and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"I love you" he chuckled as we pulled apart and I rested my head back down onto the pillow.

"I love you too" I winked at him.

"You're playful" he noted.

"I'll show you how playful I am later on" I flirted.

"Oh is that a promise?" he purred.

"No it is a guarantee" I teased.

"I see" he noted. "Well I'll look forward to it" he advised and I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. I watched as his eyes widened slightly before he quickly slid my tongue into his mouth and we started to share a series of long and loving kisses. However before we could get too distracted Ben pulled away and winked at me.

"Wow!" I panted.

"Wow yourself" he teased as she started to massage both of my shoulders with his knuckles.

"Hmm" I purred as I started to feel waves of pleasure pulsate through me. "I like that" I advised him as I slowly closed my eyes again.

"I'll keep doing it then" I heard him say and again the room fell into silence as Ben continued to work against my shoulders. Minutes started to tick by as I started to feel my shoulder muscles started to soften up against his knuckles and hands; I couldn't stop groaning as he found the tender parts of my back. Again I felt him pull his hands away from me but he quickly placed his fingers on the top of my upper arms and he started to slowly drag them against my skin.

"That gives me chills" I advised him.

"Good" I heard him say smugly which caused me to look up at him. "You smug Beast" I teased.

"Your smug Beast" he reminded me as he slowly brought his fingers to either side of my neck and he started to slowly trace circular patterns up and down my neck. "It's a good thing you have taken out your ear rings" I heard him say as I slowly closed my eyes again.

"How?" I muttered and I felt Ben's fingers move from my neck to my ear lobes and he started to slowly massage them.

"Oh" I groaned at this new sensation. "My!" I exclaimed as he continued.

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"Keep doing that!" I begged and Ben continued to give my ear's attention for a few minutes.

"Mally" I heard him say after he finished massaging the tops of my ears.

"Yes my love" I replied.

"Roll onto your front" he advised and I slowly sat up.

"Ok" I replied as he placed the pillow back down onto my side of the bed and I lay down with my head rested on both of my hands. I slowly closed my eyes and I grinned when I felt Ben straddle my thighs before his hands slide onto the top of my back and he slowly started to massage my back once more. I couldn't help but sigh as Ben's hands made their way down my back; and I continued to be awash with sensations as Ben continued to knead, slowly trace and slowly scratch my back.

"Mal" I heard him say as he slid down off my legs.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Hips up" he stated and I quickly done as he asked before sliding both my sleep shorts and panties down, off and onto the floor. As I rested myself down I felt Ben straddle my calves before sliding both of his hands onto both of my buttocks.

"I should have known" I chuckled.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"You love my ass" I teased as he started to knead the muscles of my buttocks.

"Of course" he said happily. "It's perfect" he added and I knew that he would probably be grinning. Minutes against started to tick by as my body continued to feel tired and peaceful; yes I had had a long day but the current tiredness was to do with the peaceful and slow rhythmic motions that Ben was using against my willing body.

I felt Ben slid down further as he started to work his hands against my thighs and I couldn't help but groan as I started to feel a warmth build up between my legs. I felt Ben keep massaging my thighs very close to my entrance; and I knew that he was teasing me. And knowing Ben – he was planning to drag it out.

"Ben" I moaned as he continued to make sure that his fingers went close enough to tease me but not enough to actually touch my entrance.

"Yes?" I heard him answered.

"You're teasing me" I breathed as a knot of lust continued to build up in my stomach.

"Yes" he agreed. "Because I want to build things up for what I have planned later" he stated as he continued; causing me to continue to moan. As time ticked on I felt him slid completely off me before he gave my feet, ankles and toes the same attention which felt absolutely heavenly.

"Turn over" I heard him purr and I quickly did this in eagerness as I was close to pulling Ben down on top of me. He knew what he was doing to me; and he knew that I needed him – my very smug and playful Beast. After I was settled back down Ben quickly straddled me and I groaned at the sight in front of me; Ben's eyes were currently black with lust and Beastie Junior was hard and pressing against his boxers.

I watched as Ben then reached forward and slid both of his hands onto my breasts and he slowly started to massage them which caused more pleasure to engulf my body.

"Oh" I moaned. "That's nice" I purred as he continued.

"Yes" he confirmed. "They are a perfect fit in my hands" he grinned.

"Yes" I moaned sharply as he pinched and teased my nipples. He then began to trace circles around my nipples with his fingers before he took both of my breasts back into his hands and he started to knead them once more. I wined in disappointment when he finally pulled his hands off my breasts and he then slowly stroked my stomach before running his fingers slowly and carefully up and down my torso. I kept groaning as he continued before he pulled his hands away from me and climbed off me.

"Turn back over baby" he advised.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You will like it" he smiled. "I promise" he purred.

"Ok" I nodded and I lay back down as I was before. I heard movement and when I turned my head I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben parted my legs before climbing in between them. I let out a hearty growl when I felt Ben start to rub both of my inner thighs close to my entrance once more. I cried out as I felt his fingers nudge my lips of my entrance as he palm slid down and start to brush back and forth across my mound.

I felt him pull his palm away as he parted my folds and I groaned as I hoped he was about to put out this fire that was ablaze in between my legs. I felt Ben blow cold air up my spine and as he did this he quickly slide two fingers inside of me.

**"OH!"** I cried out as he started to quickly work him fingers in and out of me. **"LUCIFER!"** I moaned loudly as he continued to push me further to my impending release.

"Come for me Mal" I heard him purr. "I know you are close" he added smugly. "Then I will really give you a reward" he offered and I groaned as I felt his fingers continued his actions against my actions.

"Ben!" I groaned as I felt my peak start to build up. **"BEN!"** I called as my eyes snapped shut and my body became rigid as I became undone. I felt my body slacken once more as the wave of pleasure started to subside; and I started to work on regulating my breathing. I then felt Ben pull his fingers from me before Ben lay down on top of me before he slid his hands under my armpits. Eager to see what was going to happen next I rested myself onto my elbows as Ben slid his hands over mind and we interlocked our fingers together. I gasped as I felt Beastie Junior against my back; and I noticed something – Ben was now also naked.

"You're naked?" I panted.

"Yes" he confirmed. "And you are going to love this baby" he smiled before he pressed a kiss against my left cheek.

"I always love what you do to me" I breathed.

"Hmm" he purred before he pressed another kiss against my cheek. I then felt him move his hips and Beastie Junior dropped in between my legs; I gasped as I felt Ben move against me as he started to stroke his member against my entrance. I heard Ben chuckle as he continued to do this for a few minutes before I felt Beastie Junior slide in between my ass cheeks and he continued to rub against me. I felt the fire that Ben had just extinguished start to relight once more; and I felt my body starting to hope that Ben would take me. I was yearning for him; yes he had just pleasured me – but I wanted and needed more.

After teasing me for a few minutes like this Ben pulled himself away from me and knelt above me; I looked up at him and I grinned as I watched him quickly slide a condom onto himself.

"You look happy" he noted as he rested himself back onto me just like before.

"Of course" I grinned as our right hands interlocked again. "I know what is about to happen" I said happily.

"Yes" he confirmed as I felt Ben guide himself to my before sliding his left hand back over my left. "Ready or not-" he started before he pressed a kiss against my left temple. "Here I come" he purred before he bucked forward and thrusted into me hard and deep.

**"BEN!"** I screamed as I threw my head back and I gripped his hands tightly. Ben then slowly pulled out slightly before abruptly thrusting against which caused me to cry out. Ben continued to do this a couple more times; and I couldn't help but note as he did this I could feel his testicles bouncing against my ass with every stroke.

"You've seen nothing yet baby" he purred before pulling his left hand away once more and he used it to pull my left leg up. As he thrusted into me again I groaned at the new wave of pleasure as Ben was able to slid deeper inside of me.

**"BEN!"** I screamed once more as he started to quicken his thrusts against me.

"Give yourself over to me baby" he demanded as he started to pound into me hard and hast. I threw my head back against and felt my ribcage heave as I let Ben do what he wanted to my oh so willing body.

"Yes sir!" I moaned.

"Good girl" I heard him groan.

"Sir take me!" I begged and I saw him smirk at me before he quickened himself against me. The room fell into the sounds of me and Ben moaning, groaning, crying out each other's names and grunting as we both worked together to get our releases.

As Ben continued to keep his impressive pace up I continued to push back to meet his powerful thrusts; and I grinned when I started to feel him throb. I loved being able to pleasure Ben like this; and I loved him being inside of me as he always hit every single one of my sweet spots.

"Ben I'm going to-" I panted as I felt my peak start to come closer and closer.

"Me too Baby" he groaned and we continued our actions until we both hit our peaks. I felt Ben quickly pull himself out of me and roll onto his back on my left hand side as I also rolled onto my back. We both then continued to work on our breathing before we looked at each other and smiled.

"That was amazing Benny" I cooed as I slid closer to him and cuddled into his bare chest.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said proudly as we both wrapped our arms around each other.

"I would reward but that has wiped me out" I admitted.

"Rain check?" he asked cheekily.

"Rain check" I confirmed before we snuggled back into each other; and fell asleep in each other's arms – which was the most perfect way to end a very stressful day.


	44. Awaken

**Content warning**** for smut and lemons.**

* * *

When my eyes slowly opened my eyes landed on Ben and I smiled at the sound of him growling in his sleep; the memory of what happened last night started to form in my mind and I smiled. What Ben had done to me last night was so intense and perfect I needed to think of a way to make it up to him. Remembering a conversation about how Ben wanted to be woken up entered my mind I grinned as I slid down under our bed covers and in between his legs.

I slowly and carefully parted his legs a little bit more so I could have more access him; it was at this point when I noticed that the condom we used last night wasn't on Ben's member. This told me that Ben must have gone to the toilet during the night when I was asleep – like I had done when he was growling away in his sleep.

I then reached forward and slowly slid my right hand around his shaft and I pressed a kiss against the tip. I grinned against him as I heard him sigh in his sleep; so I repeated my actions before I slowly slid him into my mouth. As I slowly started to bob my head up and down against him I used both of my hands to pleasure him where my mouth couldn't reach. I started to bob against him a little quicker and I grinned against when I heard Ben stop growling in his sleep – which told me he was close to waking up. As Ben continued to harden in my mouth I started to get excited – I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he realised what I was doing to him.

"Mal" I heard him mutter and I started to work quicker against him and I heard him groan. "Oh!" he exclaimed before pulling the covers up and our eyes locked. "Oh Mally" he moaned as I continued to swirling my tongue around his member causing him to groan.

"Keep going you naughty dragon" he begged as he threw the covers back and off the pair of us. I then quickened my hands and mouth against him and a low groan escaped from his mouth.

"Mal you are so naughty" he purred at me causing me to wink at him. I then kept up with my quick and teasing actions with Ben moaning, groaning and chanting my name until I heard a low growl and a warmth filling my mouth. When Ben had slackened in my mouth I pulled away and winked at Ben before I swallowed his load causing him to gasp as he tried to regular his breathing.

"Mal that was-" he started.

"Ssshh!" I hissed as I quickly pressed my right index finger against his mouth. "Dr Dragon isn't finished yet" I panted.

"Is she not?" he muttered.

"No" I advised as I quickly straddled him and I placed his soft member in between my folds.

"Oh!" we both groaned as I started to rub myself up and down Ben.

"Mally" he groaned.

"I'm going to keep going until he's ready for me to ride him" I flirted.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as we interlocked our fingers together.

"And you know what Ben-" I moaned.

"What?" he muttered before his voice broke as his breathing hitched.

"I'm going to go on a rampage" I warned him with a smirk as I continued grinding against him.

"Really?" he moaned.

"Yes" I said as I started to quicken against him and a large toothy grin spread across my lips when I started to feel him harden inside my folds. "There he is" I sang as I pulled my hands away from his and I placed them at either side of his head. I quickly crushed my lips against his and as Ben wrapped his arms around me we started to share a long and loving series of kisses as we moved against each other.

The room then fell into me and Ben moaning against each other's lips as we continued to move against each other; the more that I felt Ben harden against me the more that I wanted him. And hopefully it wouldn't be very long before I had my perfect Beast. I pulled away from Ben when the need to breath came and I sat up and quickened myself against Ben which caused him to groan at me.

"This is mine!" I grinned as I guided him to me when he was fully erect. "And I want him bare backed" I demanded and I watched as Ben nodded at me. I then pushed downwards and we both gasped and Ben fully entered me.

"Who does this belong to?" I moaned as I reached forward and we interlocked our fingers once more.

"You" he groaned.

"I didn't hear you!" I demanded. "It would appear that you don't want this?" I asked coyly as I purposely tightened myself around him.

**"OH!"** he groaned. **"YOU!"** he moaned. **"I BELONG TO YOU!"** he cried out causing me to grin.

"Good boy" I cooed and I noted something change in his eyes. Ben loved it when I was in charge like this; so it was only right that I reward him for last night this way. "You be a good boy and I'll let you finish inside of me" I offered seductively. "Do we have a deal?" I purred.

"Yes" he moaned as I slowly moved against him.

"Yes what?" I teased as I purposely tightened around him again.

"Yes Mistress!" he exclaimed.

"Good boy" I cooed again. "Now let me ride you!" I demanded and I started to ride him hard and fast. I knew that it wasn't going to take very long for me to find my release as the knot in my stomach and the warmth in between my legs. I threw my head back as pleasure started to flow through my body as I worked towards my release. As I collided into my release I flung my head back once more as my body fell into absolute pleasure and I felt my legs go weak as I continued to move against Ben. After I rode my release away I then rolled off Ben and I lay on my back and regulated my breathing.

"Come with me" I demanded as I slowly and carefully sat up before I slid over to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Ok Mistress" I heard him say as I started to think about what me and Ben could do next and when my eyes landed onto the couches in our room I grinned. I then quicken walked up to the back of it and bent over it and wiggled my bum at Ben. "Your reward" I stated as he stood behind me. "Take me!" I demanded as he slid his hands back onto my hips and I wriggled against the back of the couch to make myself more comfortable. "And finish inside me; but be rough" I begged.

"Yes Mistress" I heard him answer before he quickly guided himself back to me before roughly thrusting into me.

**"YES!"** I cried out as he continued to work his abrupt and fast thrusts against me. **"HARDER!"** I begged.

"Yes Mistress" he said and he continued with his impressive pace and thrusts until I felt him spill himself into me. After I felt him slacken inside of me he collapsed on top of me as we both tried to regulate our breathing.

"I don't-" he panted. "Know where that came from-" he continued as I felt his ribcage continue to try and calm down.

"Yes?" I also breathed.

"But that is a perfect way to wake up" he finished and we both chuckled at each other.

"I don't know either" I answered as Ben stepped back and slid out of me. "But I think I rewarded you for last night" I said as I slowly stood up, turned around and looked up at him.

"Yes" he confirmed with a large toothy grin. "Yes you did" he advised as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "How about another long shower?" he offered as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I thought his Majesty would never ask" I flirted as we both stepped out of each other's arms. I then slid my right hand into his left and I then led him to the bathroom; so we could have another long cuddle in the shower - and see where it took us.


	45. Prosecution Witness Part Two

Before I knew it we were all back in the court room and we were all waiting for the next part of the prosecution witness and testimony to start. I could sense that everyone was nervous about what was going to happen today; as if the first part of our trial was anything to go by – anything could happen.

We all watched as Deicoon then walked up to the stand and just like his elder brother he pleaded to tell the truth, the whole truth but nothing but the truth. He offered me a warm smile before he looked down at Gareth.

"Ready?" he offered.

"As I am going to be" he replied.

I then listened to how he confirmed what Thermimachus had said yesterday by saying that his Aunt Aphrodite also asked him to join their order. Again he stated that there was no merit in it as he sometimes found his Aunt Aphrodite a dreamer. When questioned on this he stated that there have been times in the past where she has told him that she has envisioned what it would be like to be Ben's consort. He then admitted that he is sorry for not taking her seriously as too many thoughts like this have tempted her to join the accused party. He then stressed that given her ambitious mind and way of thinking he doesn't think that it wouldn't have taken much to lead her astray.

Again when questioned why he hadn't highlighted his concerns he stressed that his family have a way of appeasing Dame Aphrodite; and they have become used to just ignoring most of what she says. I pulled my brow up at this; I could see what he meant as Dame Aphrodite had a way of saying a lot of things but didn't mean or act upon them. However I could see that from now on she was going to be watched and she was going to need to watch what she said – as people would be watching her more closely. Before I could fixate on the thought of Ben being with Aphrodite and not me I then heard something that stopped me in my tracks as his voice echoed around the council room.

_"She has even told me and my brothers that she wished that his Majesty didn't make the proclamation in the first place; as she agreed with Queen Leah when she thinks that Dame Faery can't have changed. It saddens me to admit this next thing to you all; but she has stressed that she don't think that Dame Faery is fit to rule. And she disagrees with her becoming Queen"_

Gasps rung around the room as everyone looked over to me; if I was honest this didn't shock me. This was all old news to me; but it still hurt to hear this. I looked down to the floor; hearing this only made me more stubborn to prove every single person on that accused party wrong. If they didn't want me to be Queen I didn't care; what mattered to me is that me and Ben loved each other – and this is how it was going to stay.

* * *

It was now Creatiades's turn and my stomach started to burn; as I heard him pledge to the council like his two older brothers did I dared looked up at him. When our eyes met I noted that they were full of sadness; he started his testimony by advising that he was disgusted by his Aunt's behaviour. He stressed that he didn't know anything up until Dame Aphrodite asked to speak to him while she was drunk at our entrance ball. Apparently Dame Aphrodite then told him that she had the support of his two brothers and that she needed his support to help overthrow her parents and his parents.

He then went on to protest that he never wanted to follow such a plot; but just like Deicoon he stated that he doesn't take much notice of what she says. He then urged that there was one point where Dame Aphrodite stressed that she was going to run away and start her own constituency; which all of her family were still waiting for her to do.

I could get over how Dame Aphrodite would want to overthrow her parents like that; and even worse she was trying to drag her nephews and who knows else into it. Thankfully Athena came forward when she did – as this plot wasn't just going to divide the kingdom it was going to divide and destroy family bonds and relationships.

* * *

It was now Nash's turn to give his witness testimony and questioning and to say that it was interesting was an understatement. He advised that as soon as me and Ben had left the Piccaninny Tribe Princess Tabatha asked to speak to him privately; and when they went back to her tepee this was when she revealed everything to him. Apparently Princess Tabatha wanted him to rule both of their constituencies together; and that she loved him. Nash then stressed that this was laughable considering that she had been all over Ben; I then watched as Nash looked down before he repeated the words that Princess Tabatha then told him:

_"Well he is the King of Auradon; when he is in your presence you have to try and draw his attention. And you never know; I could attract his attention enough to get him away from that witch! Yes we have something special; but if his Majesty offered himself to me I would take it. Surely you understand this Nash"_

I felt the Beast part of Ben growl at this and I threw him a glance and he nodded at me before we looked back at Gareth and Nash to prompt them to continue. Nash then advised that all feelings that he had for Princess Tabatha are now gone; as her next suggestion shocked and disgusted him enough for him to not want to spend time with her anymore.

Apparently after Nash had declined to join the accused party's order Princess Tabatha asked him how much would it cost for him to join her? When questioned on this Princess Tabatha stated that there were two ways that they could play this; she would willingly sleep with him and if this wasn't enough then she would allow him to propose to her.

Gasps filled the room once more; yes I didn't know enough about Indian tribe traditions but I knew for a fine fact that this suggestion was going to offend both tribes involved. Nash then stated instead of answering he stormed out of the tepee and went back home. He then stressed that he was planning on waiting until we visited their tribe in Winter's Keep to tell me and Ben as he didn't want to attract too much attention by interrupting our journey. I felt my heart break after hearing this story again; yes Ben had told me about it in private – but actually seeing the sadness in Nash's eyes was breaking my heart. He deserved so much better; in fact we all did!

* * *

It was then Princess Tabatha's cousin, Sakodo Shappa to take the stand; and I was interested to hear what he had to say. I wasn't able to meet him on our stay in Neverland due to illness but apparently he had an interesting take on this story. He told the council that he had not just been approached by Princess Tabatha, but Ava and Ceto as well. They had all stressed the importance of him joining them as if the Piccaninny wouldn't respond to Princess Tabatha's leadership they would accept his.

He stressed that he had wrote a letter to Ben warning him of the plot that was against him – however he addressed it to Auradon Castle. So it was waiting for Ben in his office when we returned; he apologised for this error as in the haste of wanting to warn us he quickly addressed it to Auradon Castle. He then stated that he didn't want to use his illness as an excuse but when he penned the letter he was still recovering from pneumonia. It was at this point that Ben interjected that he didn't blame Sakodo for the delay in his letter due to his illness so he wanted to reassure him that he shouldn't fixate upon this. We all then watched as Sakodo then smiled warmly at Ben; and ended his testimony by telling the council the following:

_"This Kingdom is so lucky to have such a patient, caring and gracious King; I can't believe that certain members would rebel against him like this. I would like to publicly say that I condemn them all; and in the future they should be very lucky if they should ever happen to fall into his Majesty's good graces ever again._

* * *

We then watched as Pearl's tank was then pushed to the stand and she rested her arms along the top of the tank so she could address the council, give her testimony and be questioned. She then went to tell the council that she didn't know anything of the order or the plot until the day after that me and Ben had left Neverland. She said she heard Ava and Ceto talking in hushed tones; however she was able to pick out that they were plotting something against me; she then stated that as mermaids that are meant to be vein but as subjects to his Majesty they are not. They are meant to respect the decisions of consort and leadership wholeheartedly; and she is disappointed in her sisters that they haven't done so.

She then pressed that she and the rest of her sisters and brothers respected Ben's leadership and relationship with me; and they hoped that when we were all able to put some distance between us and the trial – that we wouldn't think so badly of Ava and Ceto. As she believed in her heart that deep down that her sisters believe this also – but have been led astray by Queen Leah and her evil way of thinking.

* * *

Finally it was Aquata's turn to give her finally statement; however her testimony was different to her sister, Pearl. She stated that she was actually approached by both Ava and Ceto and they pressed upon her allegiance as when they overthrew Queen Athena's leadership the rest of the mermaids would look to her as she is second in command. Aquata then said that she found the suggestion preposterous; she loved her sister Queen Athena, her Kingdom and her King. She stated that she didn't have the heart or conscious to rebel against any of it; she then agreed with Pearl that she believed that Queen Leah has led her sisters astray.

She said that her sisters have openly spoken about how they believe that they should have more power to rule; and they would even overturn a Beauty and Charming rule to ensure a full mermaid reign, with Ava as Queen and Ceto as second in command. This shocked us all and I had to fight the urge to respond to this as Queen Leah looked in absolute shock that Ava and Ceto would bring down everything that she had fought to ensure.

* * *

"Thank you for your statements and testimony-" Ben stated after Aquata sat back in her seat. "Now that all members of the accused party have declined the opportunity for defence witness and testimony-" he continued causing the accused party to all look down at the floor awkwardly. "I would like to apologise for the wasted time for your defence witnesses; some of them didn't need to attend court" he added sternly as the accused party looked back up at him. "But as loyalty to me and this council they have all committed to see this trial through" he stated. "We have nothing more to do than move onto the closing statements of both prosecution and defence" he advised. "First of all the prosecution" Ben finished and the room then fell into silence – with the whole room not knowing what to expect next.


	46. Closing Statement

We all then watched as Gareth stood up to give his closing statement; he smiled fondly to me and Ben before he turned around to address the full council. "Ladies and gentleman of this council; it is now time for me to address you on behalf of his Majesty-" he started.

"Much of the evidence concerning this case has been confirmed by cross examination or witness statements" he said. "There is no dispute against the claims made against the accused; given their guilty pleas" he noted and I watched as the council nodded.

"As ever it is not for the defendants to prove their innocence; but for me as a prosecutor to prove their guilt. And I have to make sure of their guilt before they can be convicted; as his Majesty will direct you in due course" he continued.

"As a council you have listened to both sides present information; and you have also witnessed how the accused party have declined witness testimony. You have listened to their pleas and also witnessed when certain members of the party have changed their pleas" he reminded us before he looked down at the notes in front of him.

"I would like to remind the council that Queen Leah changed her plea when she was challenged about her true motives when additional information was provided-" he began as he looked around the room. "And I believe that moving forward this is going to be monitored" he stated and I watched as Queen Leah looked down before shaking her head. "There has been a mixed involvement throughout the case where some members were co-operative where others fought the proceedings" he finished before he looked at his notes again.

"I would like to now address the consequences of this scheme-" he stated. "It has caused great upset and distress to his Majesty, Dame Faery, Dame Grimhilde, Sir De Vil and Sir Jafar. So I ask the council that they take this into account upon their verdict" he advised. "I have nothing else to say as I feel that the information provided and the accused party's actions are enough to prove their guilt in this case" he finished before he quickly sat down.

"Thank you Gareth" Ben smiled down to him. "We are now going to look at the defence closing statements" he advised and we all looked over to the defence lawyers.

We then all watched as Ralph stood up to give his statement to close his case for Queen Leah. "Ladies and gentleman of this council; it is now time for me to address you on behalf of Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South-" he began. "I would like to advise that even though my client changed her plea and stance on this case; she does feel very remorseful. She wishes to extend her full apologies to those this scheme has affected" he added and Queen Leah looked up at us and smiled meekly. "And she throws herself upon his Majesty's mercy; with the hope that he can be merciful in his ruling" he finished and I watched as Queen Leah looked up at Ben and Ben kept a blank stare on his face. I felt the Beast part of Ben start to purr so smiled over to him and I watched as his eyes strayed onto me and he smiled at me; and I felt my Beast calm slightly.

"Thank you Ralph" Ben answered as Ralph sat down and Dame Aphrodite's lawyer, Samuel, stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman of this council; it is now time for me to address you on behalf of his Majesty-" he started. "I would like to remind the council that even though Dame Aphrodite fought her arrest she has been very helpful and co-operative in this case" he added. "She has helped with all queries and given true accounts of her involvement in this case" he continued. "She deeply regrets her involvement and she hopes in time that she can re-build relationships with those affected" he finished fondly.

"Thank you Samuel" Ben advised and we watched as Samuel sat down, and Princess Tabatha's lawyer, Pakala, stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman of this council; it is now time for me to address you on behalf of his Majesty-" he began. "I know that Princess Tabatha has vocalised her opinions in this case but she does feel remorseful" he added. "She did help with the proceedings of this case; and has been honest in all questions that were put forward to her. She hopes that his Majesty and the council will be merciful in their judgement" he offered sympathetically. "And she hopes to be able to rebuild relationships once again" he finished before he sat down.

"Thank you" Ben said and I couldn't help that he left out how Princess Tabatha reacted upon her arrest. However before I could fixate upon this any further I watched as Ava and Ceto's lawyer stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman of this council; it is now time for me to address you on behalf of his Majesty-" she began. "As I am the lawyer for both my clients I have prepared a closing statement for the pair of them" she added and Ben nodded at this.

"Of course" he replied and I watched as Waverly smiled warmly at Ben before looking down at her notes.

"First of all Ava-" she started again. "I would like to remind the council that even though Ava was heavily involved in this case she didn't fight her arrest; was very co-operative throughout" she said as she addressed the council. "She is very remorseful and apologetic about her actions and she wishes that she didn't become involved in such a heinous scheme" she finished and we all nodded at this.

"Finally Ceto-" she began. "I would like to remind the council finally that even though she fought her arrest and has been very vocal of her opinions Ceto has been very helpful in her questioning. And just like the rest of the accused she begs for mercy with the hope that she can remain good friends with his Majesty" she finished before she quickly sat down.

"Thank you for that" Ben answered before he looked over to the grand, large iron clock on the wall before looking down at his paperwork. I felt him start to feel uneasy and I just started to hope that nothing else was about to happen.


	47. Day Extention

"I would like to put something forward to the council-" Ben started. "Something of which we will take a vote on" he added and I watched as the council started to look confused at this. "As it is five past three we have finished the examination process of our trail; so now we are up to the verdict and deliberation stage" he explained and I couldn't help but not that the accused party started to look uneasy.

"My question for you all is this-" Ben began again. "Would you mind extending our day today so we can deliberate and possibly vote and sentence the accused?" he questioned. "Or would you prefer that this waited until tomorrow?" he offered. "I would think that it might be better for everyone involved if we tried to wrap this up sooner rather than later. But I would respect the council's decision if they wanted to wait until tomorrow" he finished and I gulped.

I had mixed feelings on this; of course I wanted this over and done with. But the feeling of not knowing what was about to happen was very unsettling to me. I know that given that the full accused party were now pleading guilty and with the overwhelming amount of evidence against them it looked likely that they were going to be found guilty. Yes I was trying to keep my mind free from speculation; but it was very difficult to. It was also very difficult to mask my true feelings about what could have happened and everything that I had been put through. I hoped that I had hidden it well enough so no one would approach Ben later on to discuss my behaviour in this trial.

"So?" Ben began. "All for continuing and potentially finishing the case today?" he asked and everyone in the council put their hands up.

"Well that decides it" Ben nodded as he quickly made a note of this. "We will push on" he continued. "I will allow a fifteen minute recess so we can all stretch our legs or have a few moments

"The accused will you please follow the guards back to your cells please?" she questioned and we all then watched as Darren and his staff walked the accused party out of the room and back to their rooms. As the room closed behind them the room fell into silence; and everyone looked back at Ben to see a blank expression on his face. You could see that everyone was concerned about how Ben was about to rule in this trial; he never had to deal with anything like this before. He was such a carefree, loving and patient king but this whole sorry mess had pushed him in ways that he hasn't been before. Even me; his soul mate was concerned about how far my Beast was willing to go in his ruling.


	48. Verdict

After sharing a brief recess in Ben's rooms with our family we all returned back to the council rooms. I then watched as Ben told the council that he was going to leave to sit in his rooms while they commenced with their verdict. He then stated that I was to join him so that accused family couldn't say that their verdict had either of my or his influence. To be honest I was glad that I was leaving the room; I didn't want any part of it. It was bad enough that I had to sit through it! But I knew that I had to and there was nothing I could do about it. Before me and Ben left the room Ben appointed Adam to lead the verdict; we both then left hand in hand to wait to see what was about to ensue.

* * *

As we cuddled together on the couches as we waited to be called back in; we sat in near enough silence just holding each other. I think that this is what we needed right now; we just needed to hold each other like this away from everyone else. Yes we were going to have this time together tonight; but it felt different as we were still in the moment of the trial.

Ben finally broke the silence and he told me that he wanted to change something; I looked up at him in confusion. He then told me from now on he wants me to sit next to him in council meetings: I stressed that that is the Queen's seat. Ben then boldly told me that it was my seat; and he would like me to sit with him if I wanted to. After a couple of seconds thinking about it I accepted; this is how things were going to be after we were married. And I could see what Ben was trying to do; by getting me to sit next to him it was showing everyone that me and Ben were a united front and nothing or no one was ever going to change this.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door; and when the door opened Adam appeared.

"We are ready for you both now" he smiled meekly.

"Ok" me and Ben said together before throwing each other a very concerned look. Me and Ben then stood up and walked back into the council room hand in hand - both unaware what was waiting for us.

* * *

When me and Ben walked back into the council room I couldn't help but note the solemn look on everyone's faces. I could sense that there were all uneasy by what they had just done; and I hoped that for everyone's sake that this was going to be over soon. I then noted that everyone looked confused when Ben's clerk brought out Belle's old council chair and placed it next to Ben. I then took my seat next to Ben and smiled meekly at everyone it felt weird to be in this seat sitting above everyone; but this is the way that it needed to be now.

"As you can see I have invited my consort to sit with me-" Ben said as he addressed everyone as everyone was now in their seats. "You all know my intentions on Dame Faery; and this is where I want her to sit from now on" he stated. "Does anyone protest?" he asked and everyone on the council shook their heads. "Darren could you get Dame Faery's things please? he asked.

"Yes sir" he replied before we all watched him walk over to my desk and picked all my things together and quickly brought them to me and slid them on my new desk.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"Now we are going to move onto the verdict; they we will deliberate on what we will need to do moving forward" Ben stated and everyone nodded at this. "We will start with Queen Leah?" he advised. "Father" he called.

"Yes?" Adam said.

"On the count of treason do you find Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding guilty of not guilty?" Ben called as he picked his pen up.

"Guilty" Adam advised and Ben quickly wrote this down on his charge sheet.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you find Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding guilty or not guilty?" Ben called.

"Guilty" Adam said again.

"On the count for conspiracy for blackmail do you find Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding guilty or not guilty?" Ben continued.

"Guilty" Adam repeated as my stomach started to burn. I didn't know how Queen Leah was going to react to this - but surely she couldn't expect any different?

"On the count of accumulation of information against the data protection act do you find Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding guilty or not guilty?" Ben asked.

"Guilty" Adam said for the fourth time. I watched as Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Princess Audrey looked down in shame. This whole situation had also pulled the family members of the accused into disrepute as well; and hopefully together we could get through this all with time.

"Now moving on to Dame Aphrodite-" Ben started and Dame Aphrodite's family started to look uneasy. "On the count of treason do you find Dame Aphrodite of Olympus guilty of not guilty?" he asked.

"Guilty" Adam called.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you find Dame Aphrodite of Olympus guilty or not guilty?" Ben said.

"Guilty" I heard Adam say as I looked down to the floor.

"On the count for conspiracy for blackmail do you find Dame Aphrodite of Olympus guilty or not guilty?" Ben continued.

"Guilty" Adam advised. Again I watched as Dame Aphrodite's family all looked down in embarrassment as well; I dreaded to think about what was going to happen when they all returned home.

"Princess Tabatha now-" Ben called. "On the count of treason do you find Princess Tabatha Lily of the Piccaninny Tribe guilty of not guilty?" he questioned.

"Guilty" Adam said.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you find Princess Tabatha Lily of the Piccaninny Tribe guilty or not guilty?" Ben questioned.

"Guilty" Adam repeated again.

"On the count for conspiracy for blackmail do you find Princess Tabatha Lily of the Piccaninny Tribe guilty or not guilty?" Ben enquired.

"Guilty" I heard Adam say and I kept my glance away from her parents but I could sense that they were embarrassed by the verdict.

"Moving on to Ava-" Ben advised as he quickly wrote down the verdict for Princess Tabatha. "On the count of treason do you find Ava guilty of not guilty?" he asked.

"Guilty" Adam stated.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you find Ava guilty or not guilty?" Ben questioned.

"Guilty" Adam advised.

"On the count for conspiracy for blackmail do you find Ava guilty or not guilty?" Ben said.

"Guilty" Adam returned.

"Finally Ceto-" Ben stated and I gulped as I knew what was probably coming next. "On the count of treason do you find Ceto guilty of not guilty?" he pressed.

"Guilty" Adam said and I watched as Queen Athena shook her head.

"On the count of conspiracy against the crown do you find Ceto guilty or not guilty?" Ben said.

"Guilty" Adam's voice rang out again.

"On the count for conspiracy for blackmail do you find Ceto guilty or not guilty?" Ben asked.

"Guilty" Adam said for the final time.

"Now that you have all decided on their verdict-" I heard Ben say. "We will now move on to deliberating on their punishment" he advised and I gulped once more. I didn't know what was about to happen; and I didn't know whether I liked that or not.


	49. Deliberation

"I don't think I need to remind the council of the seriousness of this crime-" Ben started and I watched as everyone started to look nervous and awkwardly away from Ben. When I studied in History of Auradon in Auradon Prep I had looked at old court cases; and there hadn't been for some years. In fact the last court case was Adam and Belle sitting in the same seats that me and Ben sitting in right now; when they were sending all of the villains to the newly made Isle.

"And I do believe that we need to act accordingly-" Ben added which broke me out of my train of thought. "And make an example of them; so it would deter this from happening again" he continued. "Yes their willingness to help with the case has been noted" he nodded as he looked over to the accused lawyers and they nodded back at him. "And Queen Leah's change in plea and statement; but if I wasn't made aware of this plot against me and my family-" he started as he looked down as he stopped as I could tell that he had to regain his composure about what nearly happened to us all. After he took a couple of deep breaths I watched as he looked back up at the council before he continued by saying "I don't want to think about what could have happened.

"I want to start with Queen Leah-" he began. "I believe that as she was the orchestrator of this crime she needs to be dealt with more rashly than the others" he stated and I pursed my lips together. "And I can see no other fitting punishment than for her to be sent to the Isle; with no chance for appeal" he finished and my face fell into shock as gasps filled the room. I didn't know how I felt about this I really didn't; yes I could see where Ben was coming from as from now on Queen Leah and the rest of the accused party couldn't be trusted. I just didn't want the guilt or Queen Leah's blood on mine and Ben's hands. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen when she went to the Isle; and as I heard my mother's cackle ring through my ears an idea then came to me.

"Your Majesty if I can be so bold to speak-" I started and everyone turned and looked at me.

"Of course" Ben answered warmly.

"I do agree with you that the consequences of this crime are deadly; but should we really be punishing the near deaths of me and my family with hers?" I questioned.

"What?" Ben asked in shock.

"You know if you put Queen Leah on the Isle with my mother she will not live to see the week-" I explained and I watched as Queen Leah's family all fell into panic. "She'll last a couple of days at most" I added. "And believe me what I say council" I said as I addressed them. "My mother will drag out her death" I confirmed and I watched as the council pulled disgruntled faces at this. "I actually have a solution that I feel that your Majesty and this council may deem acceptable" I offered hoping that what I was about to suggest would hopefully answer everyone's questions and keep everyone's consciousness's clear.

"Go on Dame Faery" Ben prompted.

"I suggest that Queen Leah should be forced to abdicate-" I stated and everyone gasped. I then watched as a glimmer of hope had started to fall into some of the council member's eyes. This told me that they liked this idea; as it would mean that they wouldn't have to deal with Queen Leah anymore – instead they would have to deal with her daughter. "She has proved that she herself shouldn't be in power; so I suggest passing it on to her daughter and her husband" I finished. "This would also be combined with anything else that his Majesty would like to attach to her punishment" I said and me and Ben smiled at each other before we looked back at the council.

"Do we have anyone who disagrees with this?" he asked and we watched as the full council shook their heads. I watched as Queen Leah's lawyer shook his head and looked down to the floor in disbelief. He couldn't fight for Queen Leah now; this time had passed and all Queen Leah had to do now was face her fact.

"Well there it stands-" Ben advised before he quickly wrote everything down. "Queen Leah will be forced to abdicate and we will coronate Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip as leaders of South Riding the morning of the End of Tour Ball" he explained and everyone nodded eagerly. I watched as Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip looked nervously around the room before they waved and smiled.

"I am also going to state that Queen Leah is now to be known as Lady Leah from now on; she is also to dealt with a heavy fine that she herself must pay for" he directed to Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Audrey and they all nodded at this. "And 1000 hours of community work unpaid" Ben added and I watched as the council nodded in agreement to this. "I also suggest that she is to be on house arrest; with every move monitored until she can act appropriately. Which might be for quite some time, unfortunately" Ben sighed as the council nodded once more. "This means that Lady Leah can not attend meetings, functions or anything else unless I am satisfied. "Also I will not accept anything from South Riding unless it has come from Princess Aurora or Prince Phillip" he finished.

"I would also like to state that if she refuses to sign the act of abdication-" he sighed. "That I would like my clerk to draw up now" he stated and I watched as Ben's clerk started to quickly type up the bill of abdication so it could be printed so Queen Leah could sign it when she re-entered the room. "I have no choice but to send her to the Isle" he advised and the council nodded solemnly. I know why Ben had to add this into the deliberation; Queen Leah wasn't just going to sign over quietly so Ben would have to use the Isle as leverage to get her to do his bidding.

"Moving on to the others-" Ben started once more. "I do believe that they all should receive the same fate" he nodded.

"Do you?" Adam asked as Ben's clerk quickly stepped out of the room.

"Yes" Ben nodded as he looked at his father. "However-" he said. "As Princess Tabatha is a Princess I don't feel as if I can take her birth right away from her" he stated. "So I will pull her allowance until I see fit" he explained and I watched as her parents nodded at this.

"Now I believe there is nothing else to do but to tell them what we have decided" Ben smiled meekly. "Do you have the bill ready? He asked his clerk as he entered the room again with the bill in his hands.

"Yes my lord" his clerk answered before he slid it in front of me and Ben so we could look at it.

"Very well" Ben smiled. "Darren if you could be so kind" he advised.

"Of course your Majesty" Darren nodded before he left the room to go and retrieve the rest of the accused party with his staff. Yes I was still unsettled about what was about to happen; but I just hoped that Queen Leah could see that in hindsight she had been given the mercy and escaped my mother once more.

* * *

**P.S. I know that some of you might disagree with me in this chapter – but please be assured everything happens for a reason **** x**


	50. Sentencing

As we watched as the accused party walked in I felt a wave of fear, panic, nervousness and concern filled the currently calm room as they took to their seats. I watched as they all looked over to Ben and he had a blank expression on his face; I also saw a look of confusion at the fact that I was now sat next to Ben and I noted that Dame Aphrodite, Ava and Ceto gulped. This obviously didn't look very good to them.

"Now-" Ben started. "I would like you to all be made aware that this council has taken this trial very seriously and have acted to make sure that the safety of this kingdom has been restored" he explained. "I feel like I don't have to beat about the bush when telling you all of your verdicts and sentences" he added. "You have all been found guilty of every count set out against you" I watched as they all sighed in disbelief. What shocked me was I was expecting them to be more vocal about it; but by the looks of it they knew that this was probably going to be their fate. "Given your testimonies and reactions now I can see that you were expecting this outcome" Ben noted before he pursed his lips together.

"Moving onto sentencing-" he started and I watched as they all fell into panic about this. "Queen Leah I will start off with you" he added and Queen Leah stood up. "Upon deliberation it was suggested that given you are the source of this crime that you are to be sent to the Isle" Ben said and I watched as she swayed forward slightly and used the wooden stand in front of her to keep her up. I actually could see that she now understood the consequences of what she has done; I just hoped that she wasn't about to throw my suggestion back in Ben's' face – as this wasn't going to help her.

"However-" Ben started and Queen Leah looked at him hopefully. "The council then came up with another solution" he stated and he nodded as Ben's clerk then stepped forward with a pen and walked up to me and Ben. He then took the bill from our table before turning and walking towards Queen Leah. "Queen Leah you are to abdicate your role as Queen of South Riding" Ben pressed as his clerk presented her with the bill.

"What?" she asked as her confidence started to return. "Surely not" she laughed.

"Yes!" Ben snapped back. "And this is just for starters" he warned her. "From now on you will be known as Lady Leah Beauty, have to pay a fine to the Crown of Auradon of 1,000000 and complete 1000 hours of unpaid community work" he said and I watched as her face dropped. "You will also be monitored and on hour arrest until I see fit" he grimaced at her.

"I see" she nodded. "And what if I refuse?" she asked.

**"REFUSE!"** he roared and his voice echoed around the room. **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO REFUSE!"** he shouted and everyone looked at Ben in a panic. They had never seen Ben pushed like this; and to be honest it looked scary. Hopefully after this Ben wouldn't need to be pushed this way and this showed everyone that Ben was a King that wouldn't just stand for anyone treating him or our family this way. "You have no right to refuse!" he seethed. "You will sign that bill or else-" he warned.

"Or else what?" she asked sarcastically.

"What your tone with me Queen Leah!" he warned her darkly as he pointed at her. "If you do not sign that bill right now in front of this whole council; your permanent residence will be the Isle" he threatened her. "With no right to appeal" he added full well knowing that this would be the next thing she would try to try and get out of her abdication.

"I see" she muttered. "Well it would appear I don't have a choice but to sign it" she noted.

"No!" Ben snapped. "No you don't" he growled" I slid my left hand back onto his right thigh and I gave it a gentle squeeze to calm him down. I felt Ben slid his hand under the table and he took my hand into both of his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt the Beast side of Ben purr and I smiled meekly at this. I could now see why Ben needed me close to him; there was no way me smiling at him was going to get him through sentencing the accused party.

We then all waited in silence as Queen Leah read the bill of abdication before she sighed and shook her head; she threw a look at her family and Ben. However when her eyes landed on me they stared there for a few seconds before she looked down and quickly signed the bill.

"Thank you Lady Leah" Ben replied as Ben's clerk took the bill away to be filled away.

"Thank you your Majesty" she advised as she nodded at him before quickly sitting down.

"Dame Aphrodite" Ben called and she stood up and shuffled forward slightly in the accused dock.

"You are to receive the same fate" Ben stated.

"I see" she nodded.

"You are now going to be stripped of your Dame hood; I expect your paperwork and seal of state to be returned to me" Ben explained. "And you are now to be known as Lady Aphrodite" he confirmed.

"Of course" she nodded.

"You are also going to face the same fine, house arrest and community hours" Ben stated.

"As you wish" she nodded again before she sat back down.

"Princess Tabatha!" Ben called and she stood up and stood where Lady Aphrodite had stood moments before. "You are also going to face the same fine, house arrest and community hours" he added.

"Of course" she muttered.

"However as your title of Princess is your birth right I feel as if I can't take this from you" Ben replied as he started to knead the back of my hand with both of his thumbs.

"Ok" she nodded.

"So I am stripping you of your royal allowance from the Crown" he returned.

"But-" she started.

"No buts Princess Tabatha!" Ben snapped. "You need to learn how to act like a Princess then I will restore your luxuries" he advised her sternly. "I also want your parents to strip you of any luxuries they see fit; I believe you need to learn humility" he finished and we all saw that her parents was nodding in agreement to this.

"I see" she replied. "Thank you" she said before she sat back down and I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't happy about what was probably going to happen when she returned home with her parents.

"Ava and Ceto please" Ben called and they both swum to the top of the cages and looked at him, with their arms resting along the top of their tanks.

"You are both going to receive the same fine, house arrest and community visits" Ben stated to explain to them. "And as you both don't have a title I am also going to be stopping your allowance from the crown" he continued.

"Ok" Ceto nodded.

"As you wish my lord" Ava smiled meekly.

"Thank you" Ben nodded at them and they settled back into their tanks. The room then went quiet before we all heard Ben speak:

_"We will now move on to my closing statement"_


	51. The King's Last Words

"Council members-" Ben started.

"Over the last three days you have heard a collection of evidence and witness testimony's on the issue of my leadership and relationship with my consort, Dame Faery" he said sadly. "The information shared in this case is sensitive; so I asked for it not to be shared outside this room" he continued. "And I think you can understand why I ask this of you. Enough information has been shared about me and my consort that has caused a great embarrassment to us both" he stated and I looked down to the floor. "And I believe that this ends and it ends now. The purpose of this plot was to try and force me into situations that I should never have to be forced into. And I can't believe that this has happened!" he exclaimed.

"It has saddened my heart to put this council and Kingdom through this; I hope that in time we can all move on from this" he continued. "I would hope that this trial has been a deterrent for those who may secretly agree with the accused party. I will not tolerate anything questioning my rule or my relationship; I promise to act harshly in accordance to our laws if this should ever arise again!" he warned everyone. "We as a council need to be united so the leadership and peace of this Kingdom is balanced; and this trial has unsettled my Kingdom; another thing that saddens my heart" he added solemnly.

"I think that this is the time to release you all from this case; thank you for being supportive and open minded through this trial" he finished with his famous regal smile.


	52. Zeitgeist

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

Me and Ben then left the room and waited for our family to return back to Ben's private rooms. We then gave enough time for the rest of the council members to leave into the main foyer as we packed our things together. I then let Ben lead me into the main foyer and everyone went quiet as we started to walk past. I just wanted to quickly leave so we could get home and try to move away from this trial; but I stood still causing Ben to stand still when I heard:

_"I don't care what anyone thinks; she will never make a good Queen"_

"I beg your pardon Lady Leah!" I snapped as I dropped Ben's hand and I turned to look at her. "If you have anything to say to me say it to my face" I added darkly. How dare she! After everything that we had been through! She dares to disrespect me! After I stopped Ben sending her to the Isle; well I had had enough of her and I was about to give her a piece of my mind.

"Are we finally seeing the true Mal? You took your time" she mocked.

"No as I haven't been hiding anything. This is me when I am pushed and annoyed" I said irritated as I stood in front of her, the room went silent but this wasn't going to stop me. This whole trial had me so overwhelmed at the moment; and if Lady Leah wanted to hash this out right now then I was going to let her. "So please repeat what you just said" I said politely as I glared at her.

"I said you will never make a good Queen and you'll never be good enough for his Majesty" she sneered causing people to gasp around her. I watched as Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip shook their heads as Audrey looked to the ground – obviously embarrassed about what was about to happen.

"I don't want to be a good Queen. I want to be a great Queen, and I know that I will be" I said proudly.

"How can you even know that? You weren't born into nobility" she stated bluntly as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"I may not have been and I may have been brought up differently-" I started.

"Mal" Ben said cutting me off as he stood next to me.

"No Ben I've had enough!" I snapped. "I may have been brought up differently but I have changed. I'm getting sick to the back teeth of trying to prove this. I thought that I had done everything and it looks like everything that I have done isn't always enough for some people" I said looking at Lady Leah. "I know I will be a great Queen because I have learnt compassion and believe you and me I won't take anything for granted. As for being good enough for Ben I fail to see why that would even matter to you. However I will tell you one more thing on the matter and then I will speak about it no more" I explained.

"Mal" Ben said again.

"No Ben she thinks I am no good for you. I obviously still need to defend myself" I said to him before looking back to her. "I never thought anyone would ever love me, because I felt that I didn't deserve to be loved. You know nothing about my past but you do know about my mother and father so you will know that growing up was far from easy. Ben showed me how to love and he loves the survivor in me; he knows what I have been through and he doesn't judge me. Like some people in this room. He's stood by me all through coming here and meeting people's prejudices because my mother is mistress of evil" I explained and I watched her purse her lips together.

"I now know why you have treated me the way you have; you hate both my parents. And since you can't get to them you have to get to me. Pull me apart, belittle me and try to damage my reputation!" I snapped. "But please be assured Lady Leah" I sang slowly and she grimaced at me. "I have had that all of my life; all that and more. So if you think for one second that you will ever ever have the one up on me then you are sadly mistaken" I grimaced.

"My parents are something that is out of my control, have I once tried to hurt you? No!" I quickly said before she could say anything. "Have I ever showed any anger towards you up until this point? No!" I said as she opened her mouth to speak. "I have only ever given you the upmost respect even though you would happily send me back to the Isle so it would free the throne for your granddaughter" I said. "But I'm sorry to say that I'm not going anywhere, I love Ben and this Kingdom" I said to her. "That is how I know I will be a great Queen. I will strive for it, with or without your blessing" I said as I placed both of my hands on my hips.

"Yes well you'll be glad it's not my decision!" she snapped.

"I am because quite frankly this whole sorry mess has shown how poor your decision making skills are! Your daughter on the other hand will do a so much better job than you!" I snapped back. Her eyes widened and then she sighed and then quickly hurried out of the main hall.

I looked at Ben and I noted that he had a blank look on his face; I probably had just caused a scene - something that we both didn't need right now. "I'm really sorry I don't know what come over me there" I said sadly as I started to calm down. "I shouldn't have bitten like that, she's only going to get worse now" I added sadly.

"No she's not" Ben said trying to reassure me.

"I think getting a dose of her own medicine was well over due" Zeus said as Ben stepped next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I am really sorry though. It doesn't look very good" I said as I started to panic at the fact that I had just caused a scene after the trial.

"Yeah well it shows you are feisty and you have guts" Ben said before kissing the top of my head. "Let's go home" he grinned down at me.

"Yes please" I smiled up at him.

"We need to give a press statement first" he explained as he dropped his arm from me and slid his right hand back into my left.

"Ok my love" I replied and I let Ben lead me out of the town hall and we stood in front of the steps. The press were standing behind a barrier not so far away taking photos and pushing their microphones forward so they could hear Ben's press statement.

"I would like to reassure the Kingdom that this trial is now over; and peace has been restored to the Kingdom" Ben smiled with his famous regal smile.

"Can you finally tell us what happened?" one of the reporters called.

"A plot was made to challenge my rule and my relationship with my consort; this plot was foiled and we have acted accordingly" he replied as I squeezed his hand.

"How have you done that?" another reported shouted.

"All parties have been found guilty and are being punished for their crimes; that is all we have time for" Ben finished before he led me back to our limousine. We then climbed in and waited for our family to join us; after the door closed behind them all and the car pulled away I looked out of the window as I snuggled into Ben. I know that me and Ben were never going to have a quiet life but hopefully now that the trial was over we could all start to move away from it. This trial had caused a lot of mental anguish for everyone involved and I know that we would get through this together. My life with Ben could start properly now; and I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take me and my Beast next!

* * *

**Hey guys, this chapter was fun to write however I do need to make you aware of a couple of things. Like I have already mentioned just like the Hade's father reveal this chapter was meant to be a lot further into our story but it fit better here. I had planned to drag the trial out but I decided against it in the end.**

**I hoped that you have enjoyed the trial; it took a lot of time and research. I know that some of you were disappointed in some of the lengths of the chapters but I couldn't physically put anything more into those chapters as I had sectioned them off but I tried to bunch together what I could.**

**As always, I have also got the first chapter for the next part of our story ready so keep your eyes peeled for 'The Seven Day Conclusion!'**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
